Take My Hand
by Danii2
Summary: After the death of her Titan best friend, JNY-3763, Second Lieutenant Sola Kione lost her mind. Unable to cope, she has boxed herself into a nightmarish PTSD loop, believing she's unable to escape. Four months later, the Militia has gotten their hands on a new AI prototype: USO - 2783, a sentient titan with the ability to learn and understand. (More Summary Inside)
1. Uso

_**After the death of her Titan best friend, JNY-3763 or 'Jenny', Second Lieutenant Sola Kione lost her mind. Unable to cope, she has boxed herself into a nightmarish PTSD loop, believing she's unable to escape. Four months later, the Militia has gotten their hands on a new AI prototype: USO - 2783, a sentient titan with the ability to learn and understand. He's the best thing that could ever happen, opening new possibility of changing titan warfare. The problem - He's too advanced for any inexperienced pilot, making Kione their best option. However, she never wants to be in the cockpit again. Will Kione's inability to let go and vengeful blood-thirst reap consequences, or will she be able to move on and help win this war? And can this Titan, in his blissful innocence and humorous flaws, help her? ||Take my Hand is a fiction-work about Living with PTSD and how those around can Help or Hurt you. ||**_

* * *

Briggs was walking at full stride, something those rarely saw her do unless someone was about to die. The intend stare those knew (and some, loved) was mingled with an uneasy eagerness as she descended stairs into the titan technician hanger. There was already a crowd, curious of what the commotion was about. They had heard the massive _boom_ , felt the shake in the earth as the power flickered, then seen one of the scientist's assistants running full speed through the base shouting for Brigg until he got to the command room. Like the sea before Moses, they parted for their angry leader until she reached the center of attention.

"Smith, what in the name of _fuck_ is going on here?" Briggs' voice sounds more like an exhausted soccer mom more then the leader of IMC resistance. Barker and Gates were already there, standing to the left and right of a 40-somthing year old science technician. This man looked like he had spent a day too long in his mother's basement; ragged hair and stubble beard that he never kept in regs. However, this man was the best tech they had, he could get away with the subtle shit like that. Smith turned, a toothless grin and crazed expression.

"I've done it, Briggs! I've cracked the code!"

"And apparently the floor." Barker commented, pointing his flask to the humongous hole in the metal floor. Gates was already fuming, smoke basically seeping from under her helmet. Briggs expression became annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"The Information we found on Liona*, I've broke through. It's- It's amazing! It's jumping walls and barriers that even I could have never scratched, unfinished apparently. But I broke through, I filled the gaps, I-"

"Just get to the point, Smith. Why is my floor broken?"

Smith ignored her. "It's an AI, one maybe beyond Big Boy. It's storage and learning capabilities are so vast, it's- It's almost like a human brain. The data-cores couldn't even handle it, then I realized that I could upload it like we do when we upload human brains to robots. Of course, that means I had to make an entire server for it and possibly Black Market some cores-"

" _Smith._ "

"Ah, sorry! Anyhow, what I'm saying is this Titan might be the best thing that has ever happened to us! I just had to test it out, and I accidentally broke the floor."

"What could you possibly done to have broken the floo-" Briggs looked up, stopping midsentance to see the massive Legion-Type Titan they can managed to confiscate, rear end stuck slightly in the floor. However, their was noticeable pieces that didn't belong to a Legion, but a Vanguard. A light green multicam... The commands face twisted in anger, turning to grab the scientist by the shirt and lifting him. The crowd backed up. "You son of a bitch! I told you to leave Jenny alone!"

"What else was I suppose to do with her, she was ripped to pieces months ago!" The scientist lifted his hands in defense, legs swinging in the air.

"That was Kione's Titan."

"And this is war. It's been four months, Jenny is still serving the cause even in death. Can't say the same for her living pilot, now can you?"

Briggs face twisted, looking over at Barker and Gates. She could tell they were equally unhappy, but agreeing that it was possible he was right. Sighing reluctantly, the set the scientist down. A crowd member loudly cursed the scientist, getting a murmur of agreement but he blew it off without a thought.

"You still haven't explained how this happened."

"I booted it up."

"What? Smith, I appreciate your enthusiasm to help the cause but you have no idea what it's capable of."

"Actually, I do." Smith smirked, turning to the controls and pressing a few buttons on the screen. The titan rumbled, optic flickering until it came online, the regular blue bulb replaced with a bright pink one. Cautiously, it looked around before trying to rise. Pilots and commanders alike panicked, drawing their weapons to raise a bead, a nervous sweat breaking out on Brigg's forehead as the scientist tried to ensure them everything was alright. The Titan stopped when it got to a squat, blinking.

"Hello." The deep voice that echoed from the chassis of the titan was enough to make several people, including Barker, jump in their spots. Spilling his precious alcohol, the Angel-Leader cursed loudly, grabbing the attention of the titan. Smith's face twisted into shock.

"That's not the voice box I installed."

"I apologize Sensei, but I prefer a male voice over-" The voice changed suddenly to a very high pitch, feminine voice, "your choice of vocalization." The voice went back to the first, "I do, however, appreciate your selection of optic."

"Oh, well, you're welcome."

"Why is it calling you Sensei?" Briggs stated flatly, already unsure about all this.

"The code was in Japanese, something I oh-so knew would one day come in handy to know. I left a few things in there, I guess honorifics was one of them."

"You sure you didn't leave something that could slaughter us all?" Gates voice was a stone on the already sharpening blade of tension.

"Scanning flies..." The titan's optic squinted. "I do contain a program file that would assist in such a scheme. However, multiple protocols state I should not, as does common sense."

"Ma'am," Jack Cooper, who had been squatting on the shoulder of his titan the whole time, called out for Brigg's attention, "I think Smith's new pokemon just used Sarcasm."

"What does that even mean?" Gates tossed her hands up at Cooper, who only chuckled as BT stared down the Legion.

Briggs sighed, holstering her gun before she ambled forward, avoiding the massive crack in the floor. Making it to the scaffolding, she climb up until she was eye to optic with this new titan. It blinked, the entire eye mechanism spinning 360 degrees left until it stopped, focusing.

"Careful, Briggs." Barker pipped up, getting a 'shut up' wave in return.

"What is your designation?"

"Program files imported by Sensei indicated my randomized designation is as follows : U-S-O-2-7-8-3."

"Uso?"

"If that is what you wish to call me, then yes."

Briggs scrunched her face up, nose twisting to the side. The titan's optic twisted slight to the right and squinted, as if he was trying to... copy her? It seemed so, what was this Titan capable of?

"Can I trust you, Uso?"

"I am a simple AI, there is no way to prove loyalty. I am a machine bound to the protocols of following orders. If you are asking me if I plan on slaughtering your men, the answer is no. I do not have motive nor desire."

"Are you willing to join the militia?"

"What is that?" The optic twisted back to it's normal position, blinking. Brigg stood there, slacked-jawed, before turning back to Smith.

"What _didn't_ you put in this Titan?"

"Hey, I didn't know if there was IMC software. Only yesterday did the scan come through clean!"

"IMC... I recognize the name. My coder-" The titan drifted off into thought, tensions rising again, "...was not fond of them."

There was a massive sigh that resonated through the room, Jack smiling softly as BT's optics hopped from each person who had made the curious noise. Uso's seemed to do the same.

"Well, turns out we're not fond of them either."

"It seems it would be mutually beneficial to aid you in whatever tasks you are trying to achieve to halt the IMC's actions. I have had some... interaction, but it was nowhere as calm and non-intrusive as Sensei's decoding."

"Really? " Smith smirked, turning to his assistants. "And you guys thought I was being too harsh with it."

"Then I ask again, Uso. Would you be willing to join us?"

Uso was quiet, optic turning and blinking before it squinted cutely, like BT's did when she allowed Jack to be his pilot. She had to admit, it was absolutly adorable.

"Yes-... It seems I was not programed with you designation."

The commander smiled, shaking her head as Smith groaned loudly about corrupted files.

"My name is Commander Briggs of the SRS Martauder Corps. Welcome to Militia, and to Harmony."

* * *

*Liona, a non-canonical planet occupied by IMC

I'll be updating as often as possible, so I suggest least checking back weekly. If I neglect to update, feel free to spam my inbox!

Thank you!


	2. Sola Kione

It was dark in Kione's room; that was the way she liked it. Unable to see shadows, shapes, anything. Just darkness. So far, it had been almost five months since she'd been grounded. That wasn't her problem. Her problem was the way everyone treated her, like she was some sort of war hero or some shit, like Jack and BT after they destroyed the Ark. Everyone was afraid of her now too, after hearing what she did to the IMC. In all honesty, that was the least of her problems.

Looking over to a small candle in the room, she could see the dark outline of an optical database. Kione slow crossed over and lifted it, sadness seeping into her like a tidal wave. Her hands shook as she set it back down and collapsed on her bunk. Tears swelled in her eyes, covering her head to blur them out.

 _Jenny…_

 _Kione opened her eyes, wiping the blood off of her pilot's helmet. 50 meters. That's all she needed to cross before she could get to her titan. She could see her in the distance: her battle buddy, her trump card, her best friend. The Vanguard was holding up with two others, trying to keep the enemy's back. This had to be their hundredth mission, she guess by the way Jenny had mention she had a 'surprise' in store. The AI was never as advanced as Big Boy BT, but she still had a personality. Witty, sarcastic, bullyish to the newer pilots, and loved competitiveness. Her and Kione had made an amazing pair._

 _Until that day, on their 100_ _th_ _mission._

 _Kione could remember it all, the sound of a titanfall as she was blown backwards, away from her target. It had been so sudden, so silent. How had their radar not picked it up? She rolled across the ground, head throbbing from the impact. She heard Jenny's voice, so far away compared to the noise scratching her eardrums. Wincing, Kione had looked up to find the source._

 _A northstar._

 _It hadn't seen her but the optic was glaring menacingly. She realized in horror that the orange aura around her meant she was stuck inside the shield with it. Scrambling to her feet and running into the barrier, she yelped when it burned her. This caught the Northstar's attention, turning to lay its eye on her. Kione shook in fear as it stepped forward, hearing Jenny's panicked voice get louder in her head._

 _There was a wubbing nose as the Northstar's pilot broke through the barrier, the titan ignoring her to grab its pilot. As soon as he was in the cockpit, she could run. She could see Jenny about 30 meters off, fighting off an enemy titan to try and get to her. The northstar stood upright, the barrier dissolving as the pilot took over. This was her chance, this was-_

 _The titan lashed out, grabbing Kione by the leg. She shouted in a horrified surprise, lifted into the air as if nothing more than a ragdoll toy. The pilot had seen her, and was laughing menacingly._

 _"Lookie Lookie, I caught a lil cookie~" He poked her roughly in the guts, causing her to almost puke into her helmet. The pilot wiggled the titan's finger, mostly over the armor protecting her bosom. "I wonder what my boss would think of taking slavegirls~"_

 _"Go fuck yourself!"_

 _"You first~" The northstar reached back to remove his sword, getting a grip on the handle before Kione saw a glimmer of multicam. Her whole body shook as Jenny rammed the enemy titan, causing her to be dropped like a rock. She hit the ground with a thud but quickly got back up, dizzy._

 _"Jenny!" She shouted over the link, feeling herself getting scooped up by the massive robot and placed into the cockpit._

 _"Are you alright, Pilot?"_

 _"I'm fine."_

 _The intercom bleeped, the radio of the enemy pilot popping up._

 _"Well well, looks like this pretty birdie can pack a punch."_

 _"Oh yeah? Well this_ pretty birdie _has a message for you: Get fucked."_

 _"Sola, I do not believe you want to engage in sexual activities with the enemy." The sarcasm was dripping heavily from the robotic voice, enough where she almost groaned. The Northstar pilot growled in a way that made both mech and pilot uncomfortable, drawing all weapons. "Plan of action?"_

 _"I wanna rip him out of his cockpit and squeeze him till his lil eyes pop out."_

 _"That is unlike you to request such a graphic description."_

 _"Yeah, well this guy pissed me off." She grabbed the controls, jerking them back. "Let's go!"_

 _The Vanguard boosted away from the Northstar, release a hellfire of missiles. The pilot responded with taking to the air, firing right back. This long distance firefight continued for a good minute, Kione actually enjoying herself albeit angrily. It was just enough distraction to keep her guard down, just enough for her to make the fatal move._

 _When she jumped back again, she head the enemy pilot's radio go off. "Now!" He shouted, seemingly at the top of his lung. At the same exact moment, all of Jenny's alarms went off: There was a titan behind them that they were jumping right into._

 _"Sola, behind us!"_

 _It was the last time she ever heard her titan's voice._

 _There was a loud screeching noise as a blade cut the Titan clean in half, taking Kione's right leg with it. She screamed in agony as her titan fell over, beeping warnings. Jenny's voice was a garbled mass of pain, but her optics were still online. The pilot opened her eyes just in time to see a Ronin class step on Jenny's chassis, bending it towards the pilot as he drew back his blade and thrust it tip-first into the head of her titan._

Kione awoke with a scream, greeted by the dark room's embrace and the dim light of an almost burnt out candle. She was in the midst of a cold sweat, panting through soaked sheets and clothing. Throwing them off herself, she stumbled into the bathroom, turning on the light for the first time in days.

She stumbled to the shower, forcing it to give her the hottest water available. As soon as the refreshing, scalding water began to wash over her cold body, she could stop shaking. She could calm down, tell herself that happened a long time ago, that she was alive.

But that she could not say the same for Jenny.

She stood in the shower for a long time before turning it off, shakily leaving the comfort of her therapeutic water. The mirror glared angrily at her, and with a sigh, she check her features.

Sola was very tan woman, hints of Japanese in her facial features and bodily shape. She had long dark hair that was always in a braid, thick eyebrows, large brown eyes with bright golden speckles, and pudgy cheeks that 'sagged like a butt', as Jenny had jokingly told her. For almost twenty-three, she looked okay, but could be better. Her cheeks were sunk from undernourishment, her ribs and hips looked like they were ready to cry if she missed anymore meals. Her eyes trailed down to her right leg, where just above the knee, the doctor had attached a mechanical leg like the robot pilots had. It was two inches too short, giving her a notable limp and a cruel reminder of her mistake.

There was a knock at her door as she was getting dressed, Kione pausing.

"Yeah?" She barked roughly. The person on the other side shifted.

"It's Gates. Can we talk?"

"…" Kione sighed. Her commander was the last person she wanted to see, but so be it _. 6-4 are family, we'll kick your ass!_ echoed through her mind as she finished putting on her clothes and opened the door. Gates was waiting, leaning on the wall.

"Holy shit Kione, your clothes are barely hanging on. When's the last time you ate?"

"Depends, what day is it?"

"Come on asshole, let's go get food. The rest of the family's waiting."

Kione's heart panged. Despite the past three years she had been with this squad, she had absolutely nothing in common with them anymore. She had no titan, no motivation, and surely none of that good ole mama Gates spirit. She was nothing but a grunt, and even then they were better than her.

The line for food was average, she guessed it was early afternoon. The ex-pilot hobbled over to the food line, picking up a tray.

"Jesus Kione, if someone opened a door anywhere in base the gust is going to blow you over." The cook, a possibly 300 pound man, was in the mood to poke fun today. She smirked.

"Why don't you sit down and we can test that theory?" She got a laugh for that one, an extra helping of potatoes and meat piled on her plate, "Aw, no cookie?"

"Not today. My fat ass ate them last night."

"Thought so. See you around, Cookie."

"It better be tomorrow, you haven't been in for four days."

" _Seriously?_ " Gates glare was ineffective on her solider, the woman shrugging and hobbling forward. She paused, glancing about.

"Hey, Hobbles!" Kione turned slightly, surprised to see Cooper waving at her from the 6-4 table. Shaking her head, she started to go to another table. Gates was right there, quickly herding her towards the group.

"Oh no, you're sitting with us."

"But moooooom, do I have to?" Kione mocked, hobbling quicker to keep from falling before she lifted her spring-bar leg and slid a pilot further down the bench to make room. They complied, the group cheering her arrival. She was surprised to see new faces, some being robots.

"Okay, so which one of you uploaded because they got fucked by a titan and which one of you uploaded to fuck a titan?" She joked, surprised to hear the voice of one of her training buddies come from the closer robot.

"I fall into the first category, Chuck here however~"

"Shut the fuck up, Rod." Chuck chuckled, flicking a pea with a fork across the table. It hit Rod's blue optics, startling him as the rest of the group laughed.

"Shit Rod, what happened to you?" Kione's eyebrows rose.

"Titan broke my goddamn spine. I think we should be asked what happened to you? I haven't seen you training in months!"

"Well, this new leg is too damn short. Docs pretty sure I'm never goanna run again without a new bar spring, and that was two months ago. Now I got a damn perma-limp because the fucker never got me a longer leg."

"Awe fuck. You just need to go down to Smith and get a new leg." Cooper joked.

"Smith? Fuck that crazy bastard, next thing I know I'll be like Chuck. Also, what the hell you doing at our table, Coop? Didn't you sign your soul off to Briggs?"

"That doesn't mean I can't say hello." He shrugged, "Also, I missed their lunch. Had training with BT."

"How is the Big Boy?"

"Better. He's still having glitches and it hurts like a bitch but they're less frequent. At least they happen more on base now, I think the last time he glitch in battle was almost three months ago."

"Thank god for that."

The conversation dwindled into utter bullshitting as time rolled on. Soon, soliders began to leave before all that was left was Gates, Coop, and herself. She had almost finished her food; it would hold her off for at least two days. She just needed to get some insta-meals from the vendor, and then hope Gates would be too busy to come get her. Her train of thought drifted off to Jenny. Jenny would have lost her mind to see her like this, so much so she would have had the techs stuff her cockpit with snacks. She always had the best snacks ready for her… Kione's leg began to throb, gripping her fork in pain. She had forgotten her pain pills again.

"Kione." A voice cut through the fog, the ex-pilot turning slowly to see Briggs standing behind her. Sighing internally, she let go of the fork and started to stand for salute. Briggs grabbed her shoulder quickly, sitting her back down, starling her. "At ease, I just want to talk."

"Oh, okay… About what?" Kione blinked a few times, the commander sighing as she sat down on the other side of her. The pilot suddenly felt very boxed in, with the commanders on either side of her and Coop sitting directly across.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, still need a new leg."

"I talked to Doc, he said you stopped coming in for your appointments, he couldn't fit you with a new one."

The ex-pilot felt a cold glare coming from her commander and her friend, but she was too dead inside to care. The tune of some old song popped into her head.

 ** _Wake me up. Wake me up inside!_**

"Well shit, m'bad then. I thought I'd never get a follow up after that raid, I guess I just missed it. I mean, I haven't been doing shit. If he called me, I would have heard it."

"But, your phone has been off for weeks."

 _Fucking Cooper,_ Kione glared at his across the table, but the other pilot wasn't having it. She was so deep in shit right now, wishing she had died back on Liona.

"What do you want from me."

"To follow up, turn on your damn phone, get out of the dark. It's not helping, it's hurting you. And for god's sake, eat some real food."

"You think the potatoes are real?" Kione laughed, trying to draw the conversation off her. It wasn't helping.

"Kione, Smith decoded the info you got from Liona." Briggs' word shut the ex-pilot up, turning with a dead serious look in her eye.

"About fucking time that asshole did some work, we lost good people on that fucking hellhole. What was it? Locations? Names? Battleplans? Weapons?"

"It's a titan AI, a new one."

Disappointment was the first thing to cross her features, followed by rage. "An AI? We went to hell and back for a fucking AI?!"

"Hey, relax. It's alright." Cooper interrupted, "It's the best fucking AI we've ever seen, it might revolutionize our warfare, our own lives. Hell, it's even better than" He stopped, looking around, and dropped his voice to a whisper, "BT."

"How? BT is the best AI I've meet, he brought himself back to life with your _damn helmet_. No way can this fucking code top him."

"We're not one hundred percent sure, but apparently this titan's datacore is so big, it has the capabilities of a human mind. Because of this it's uploaded to the network, like our brains when we get robot bodies. It can't die, as long as that server is running real-time and saving all the information. No matter how many time you crush the optic database, you can always re-upload it to a new one and pick right up where you left off."

Kione was silent, gear churning silently in her head. Skeptical, she looked between the commanders.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Briggs looked over the ex-pilot at Gates, who nodded slowly. Her gaze then went to Cooper, who also nodded, his turket sandwich flapping in the wind. Kione caught wind long before she even said it.

 **Oh** ** _no._**

"We want _you_ to pilot him."


	3. Hobbles

"No."

"Kione..." Gates whined.

" _No."_

"Kione." Briggs tried to be demanding.

" ** _NO."_**

"Aww, cmon Sola, can't you give the big guy a chance?" Cooper threw his hands up, pouty faced.

"I don't want to pilot another titan, ever." Kione hissed, crossing her arms.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about."

"You've been sitting in your room for four, hell five now, months. Wasting resources and time when your team needs you, we need you. You're a senior pilot, a damn good one, with three years in a cockpit. Hell, your leg is going to keep you down but at least you can help around here. "

"You have no fucking idea the shit Jenny and I went through before your ass got here, Cooper. And _you_ got BT back."

"Yeah, I know I did. But you're not the only one who lost your best friend. I had best friends before BT, and he had Lastimosa before me. Look around you, we're at war. I'm not saying you need to forget about her, but you need to mourn and move on. Otherwise, IMC is going to win. You have to ask yourself, would Jenny want to see you like this? Or would she want to see you out there kicking ass in remembrance of her?"

Kione stared at Cooper before sitting back, crossing her arms. "Fine, I'll say hello, but I'm serious about not wanting to be a pilot again. I can't run, I can barely walk, and my weapons handling skills have never been proficient. Hell, you're better at this job then me; a goddamn natural. Put me on repairs or something. I'll even work with Smith, but for the love of God _do not put me in another Titan_."

"Understood, but-" Briggs started, reaching out her hand, "If we come to a life or death situation, I'll need you in that seat."

"Yeaaaaaaaaaahhhhh maybe." Kione took the commander's hand to shake, getting up slowly. "Before we go though, I need my pain pills otherwise I'm going to do the IMC a favor and die from an actual pain in my ass-muscle."

"How about we hit up the doc first and get you fitted for a longer leg?"

"...Is that optional?"

"No."

 _"Fuck."_

~A few hours later~

Kione's stub was throbbing in pain from the handling, but at least these new meds had dulled her headache. It was true, she'd have a forever hobble when she walked but she'd be able to run thanks to the spring and new fitting. And, on top of that, it wouldn't hurt. They did, however, have to request a new boot be made to compensate for the difference in pilot boot and robot legs. So, now, her too short leg was a tad too long.

Doc being pissed at her was an understatement, claiming he would have to had sawed two inches off her leg if she had waited another week to come in. The thought made her shutter, and Gates made sure she took an appointment card this time. Cooper had trailed along for the lols, but had vanished mid-appointment. _BT probably hailed him._ Kione thought quietly, grabbing the handrail as she descended the short flight of stairs. She could hear the insane voice of Smith talking loudly to his assistance, BT, maybe some other pilots, and a new voice she didn't recognize.

However, the moment she turned the corner, she was able to locate exactly where that new voice was coming from. In the middle of the room, standing over a broken floor was a massive Titan. When she looked again, she realized that it looked much like a legion, and a third look told here that _was partially_ a Legion. However, parts had been modified, stripped of IMC colors and repainted to deep chocolaty brown with white and sandy accents. She could see obvious part swaps, the typical legion eye and legs had been swapped with an Ion, amour and cockpit looking too much like a Vanguard. It unnerved her, especially the bright pink optic.

"Jesus Christ Smith, what did you do to the poor thing?" Kione's voice caught the attention of the two titans, a blue and pink optic turning to look at her. BT squinted a happy hello.

"Pilot Kione, it is good to see you again. It has currently been one hundred and four days since your last visit to the hanger."

"I missed you too, Big Boy."

"I do not understand why you insist on calling me that. I am not that big, nor and I a male human child."

"It's a nickname, like us calling Cooper 'Coop'."

"Buddy," Cooper was suddenly peeking out the manhole on BT's head, hold a wrench in one of his hands, "If you don't like it, just call her Hobbles. Makes you two even."

" _Hey."_

" **Hobbles : Verb.** " The new titan spoke, optic twisting in thought, " ** _To walk in an awkward way, typically because of pain from an injury._** Are you in pain from an injury, Pilot?"

"No, I just do this because it's fun."

"I'm detecting high levels of sarcasm," BT chimed in before Cooper was heard from the cockpit again.

"The answer is 'yes', Uso."

"Then it seems Hobbles in a very appropriate nickname. "

Kione looked over her shoulder, the most hate-filled glare she could muster at the two commanders. Gates shrugged, probably gleefully, but Briggs didn't respond to the stare.

"Second Lieutenant, I'm assigning you to help Smith work on our new Titan Prototype, USO-2783."

"Uso?"

"Yes?" The pink-eyed Titan looked down at the Pilot, "Are you my designated pilot?"

"Hardly. Have you seen my leg?"

"I have noticed it since you walked in."

Kione groaned, turning to Gates, "At this rate, he's going to become the new Captain Obvious."

"Hope not, then he'd be ranking higher then you. Wait until you're a pilot again for that one."

Shaking her head, the pilot looked over at Smith. "What do you need me to do, old man?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd be able to test his neuron link but seeing you've not quite recovered, I think I'm going to put you on a different duty."

"What's that?"

"Uso-San here is an amazing, extremely advanced and with all the protocols. However, he is not programed like a Titan. The protocols are there, but they have not been refined nor acted upon. If he picked up a gun and shot it, it is very unlikely he'd be anywhere remotely near his target without an aimbot. He needs to be trained."

"Are you saying a _war machine_ does not know how to do it's job? And did you just call him _Uso-san?"_

"Ah, yes. Whoever made Uso here wasn't IMC or Militia. Apparently, he was made by a simpleton who wanted to see if they could program Titans for things other than war. Somewhere along that task they started to add other quirks like motility, self-awareness, better judgement, thing that would make it helpful in a village. But the Program was halted before it was complete. This was the last bit of information that your team sweeped up, and I've spent the last few months decoding it around the other information given, and I'm still working on the smaller files. Now, get this, his code was entirely in Japanese."

" _Hai._ " Kione turned to the titan with the most uncomfortable expression her face as the voice changed from a deep rumble to a high pitch girl's voice. Cooper head shot out of the cockpit, holding a wrench above his head.

"Stop humiliating the titan, Smith."

"Hmph. English mode, Uso."

"My apologizes, Sensei."

"He calls you Sensei?" The pilot hadn't heard such phrases since she was a little girl visiting her great step-grandmother. It was true, Grandma Mai had been Earthling, very fluent in both English and Japanese. Kione could almost never understand what was being said, but she did understand the suffixes enough.

"Sure does." Smith smiled, tossing a broken bulb into the recycle, "But, more importantly, this titan has a huge amount of storage space and comes with something I never thought possible: The ability to learn."

"Hmm." Kione nodded, rubbing her nose, "Okay, this is bothering me, but what the fuck is with the chassis? It looks like Bride of Frankenstein and a three-way with a blender and a toaster oven. How the hell did you even manage to fit these parts?"

"Well I needed something that wouldn't cost the militia it's rear end if it blows up. The body is makeshift; once we've perfected his programming we'll get him a Vanguard. Or something, whatever will be more fitting to his programming."

"Did we steal all this shit from IMC?"

"Hey, some hate the IMC so much that they'd trade their firstborn child for a working piece of weaponry or undamaged limb on the Black Market. What I did round up from battlefields, I sold to cover the expenses. Sorry, Briggs."

"Hey, as long as it didn't come out of the Treasury, I'll let it slide. I've got work to do, so we'll see you all later at the DFac.

"Yes ma'am," The pilots chimed out in unison, watching the two leave.

Kione gave an exasperated sigh before hobbling over to the Titan, grabbing the ladder on it's leg and and steadily climbing her way up. The massive hunk didn't seem to mind, watching her progress before she got to it's head and opened the cockpit. Cautiously, she hooked her good foot on a rail and leaned it to peek around.

The cockpit was rather nice, actually. There was a lightly used pilots chair with fresh controls, albeit unfamiliar to her, and the optic's video system looked flawless despite it not being on. She could see something scratched into the side, leaning over to read it.

 **DO NOT PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON**

"Smith, what the hell does the blue button do?"

"Something bad. The wires are crossed somewhere."

"Spectacular." She sighed, leaning back out and started to do a system check on the Titan. She inspected optics, paint, gears, joints, battery, anything that she could reach from the top. Some time had passed before she popped open one of the panels on the Titan's back to look inside. Uso shifted uncomfortably, a little too much actually, tipping the pilot off his back. "fUCK-"

She grappled on the the side, grabbing for a bar before she fully fell off. _Oh shit_ , she thought, _I'm going to land on my bad leg and fuck the bone up with this new spring. Well fuck, at least then I'll have an excuse to not be a pil-_ _ **OOF.**_

Like some sort of Magic trick, Uso twisted 180 degrees to snatch the pilot from the air before she hit the ground, gently setting her down.

"I apologize pilot, I did not realize I would tip you off."

"It's not your fault, I didn't have support... How the hell did you do that?"

"I simply turned around. It is approximately 1.27 seconds to the floor, I had exactly .77 second to react. I chose to twist and grab."

"...Hey, Smith, got any training guns we can burrow?"

"Yeah, two in the back. They got rubber bullets so don't shoot someone's eye out."

Kione nodded, gesturing the large titan to follower her to the back. They opened a door to, indeed, reveal large training guns. With loud grunts and groans, she manged to drag one out halfway, letting go to wipe off her brow. Uso bent down, grabbing it and slowly lifting.

"Careful, finger off the tri-" She had spoken too late, the titan squeezing the trigger and spraying the wall with at least eight rubber bullets. Kione dove away as they flew in all directions, knocking down or breaking whatever they touched. One even managed the ricochet into BT's cockpit where Jack was, a 'YYYYEEEOOOW!' heard across the base. BT immediately opened is cockpit, Jack rolling out and rubbing his ass, cursing.

"...Ah, oops."

"Yeaaah, we're turning on safety until we get outside."

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry about the multiple updates in one day, I'm trying to catch up with Nanowrimo! I plan on updating weekly to biweekly due to the amount of attention and feedback I've already received (My views are ridiculous, seriously). Seriously, I had no idea Tittenfall Titans were so loved :D

Thank you for the read, please Rate and Review :D

-Danii


	4. Training?

Kione was sitting on Uso's shooting arm, straddling his wrist and leaning over the SpliterGun. The titan was watching quietly, listening to her list of safety checks, which me made a point to program into his weapon files and acknowledge her training. She pushed the energy core in, attempting to turn it with much effort until it clicked.

"-And that's it. When the core goes dark, swap it out with the next one by turning it counterclockwise and discarding. I'm not sure which weapon to use with your current frame so we'll start with this one. "

"Acknowledged. Kione-Sama, it seems you are having a hard time with the rounds. Does this have to do with the fact your current weight is fifteen kilograms lower then what is filed?"

"You read my file?"

"No, not exactly. Upon meeting, my HUD gave me some very basic information. You are female, twenty three, 1.65 meters tall, _were_ 70.3 kilograms. You have served in the Militia for five years, rank Second Lieutenant. As of the current year 2317*, your pilot kill count is 10 and titan kill count is 14."

"Hmph, higher count then I wanted it to be. They keep track of that?"

"It appears someone did."

Kione sighed. She already knew it had to be Jenny. Jenny was extremely number oriented, and loved to tease her about 'kilogram gain'. She understood her Pilot did not enjoy killing, even to the point the duo would never fatally wound Grunts and MARVNs. Reapers, Specters, and Stalkers were optional. It had taken a few training dummies, but Kione was so dedicated that she had learned how to safely remove a Titan's AI-Database in a fight, then imposed her training on Jenny. When pilots ejected or fell out, they would leave the AI on a roof and go.

Kione remembered once, after removing a database, the pilot had rolled out the front and attack with full force. It was a surprise, as most Pilot would find the nearest cover. He was extremely upset, even to the point he'd thrown his empty grenade launcher at them. Jenny had grabbed him up pretty quick, where they had found what was wrong.

 _"The hell are you doing, pilot? Trying to get yourself killed?"_

 _"You killed my Titan, you sonnuva bitch!" The voice came from an older man, riddled with anger._

 _"I've done no such thing."_

 _"Bullshit!"_

 _"See for yourself." Kione dropped the IMC pilot on a nearby roof, lifting Jenny's other arm to drop the front of the IMC's titan on the roof. Immediately, the SERE kit ejected, rolling a bit down the roof before the Pilot bent down and grabbed it. Even through the mask, she could see the surprise and relief. He pressed his forehead against the optic, sighing in relief._

 _"Thank god... But... Why?"_

 _"The Militia is not what you think. Get out of here, go home to your family."_

 _"This titan IS my family. I won't forget this... What's your name?"_

 _"That doesn't matter, my backup is on the way. Go."_

 _The IMC Pilot had nodded, taking the contents of the SERE kit and running. When he got to the ledge of the roof, he turned back, waved, a disappeared._

 _They never saw each other again._

"Kione-Sama? Are you alright?" Uso's voice snapped her from her thoughts, grabbing his arm so she wouldn't fall off.

"I'm fine, thinking about something. Lower me down." He complied. "Alright, here's what I want you to do. See those wooden titan cutouts?"

"Affirmative."

Kione removed a training rifle from the nearby table, walking back over and getting into a ready position. Taking a breath in, she lined up the shot for the bullseye, stood still, released her breath, and fired. The paintball landed just outside the middle red circle.

"Excellent shot."

"I missed, damn paint-balls. Alright, let's test out your aiming protocols." She clambered back up, sitting on the Titan's head with the painball gun. Uso watched her the whole time, "Do you have any?"

"Running scan... Yes." The Titan lifted his weapon, perfectly coping the Pilot's every move. He even acted like he released a breath before he fired. His shot missed, the plastic bullet bouncing away. Kione giggled, "Hmm, it seems my protocol is ineffective."

"I'm a left handed shooter, Uso. Try the other hand." The titan moved the gun to the other side, making a sound like a grumble, taking aim again, and fired. This time, the bullet bounced off the wooden titan's leg, leaving a yellow puff of chalk. "There you go! Aim higher!" The bullet soared over the target. "Not _that_ high."

The Titan shifted into a different stance, putting his left foot much farther forwards and bending into it. Kione would have fallen off had she not already been holding the service handle. It's pink eye squinted, shoulder-flaps flaring in annoyance before it stilled and pulled. A stream of bullets chalked a perfect line from the furthest ring to the center, when the clip ran out of rubbers.

"Good job! Only took you ten rounds."

"I would like to see you do better."

Kione drew her pistol, taking a moment to aim before firing. The live round struck a perfect center.

"There~"

"You used the Smart Pistol. That is unfair."

"At least we know your Weapon's Identification is working."

* * *

"Alright, Uso. Now that you know how to use a weapon, let's teach you how to attack and defend. Show me your specials."

Kione and Uso where in a training arena, her sitting on the top of his head with a Anti-Titan weapon, belted to the service handle. Uso still had the SplitterGun, holding it with ease, but there was a Gatling gun not too far off.

"Specials?"

"Any shields, boost, special attacks, programs that look like they take time for your battery to recharge. But not self destruct, that will most certainly kill us both."

"What I am reading is Boost and Shield compatible with this weapon, while a Auto-Lock and gun shield for another. Also, one missiles and a dome."

"Wait, _missiles? Shield?_ Smith gave you all that?"

"Missiles are empty, but it seems he did. My programing will force me to lock in two, then wait till I have a safe amount of time to change them."

"How long will that take?"

"Several seconds to lock in, fifteen minutes to unlock and redistribute."

"That old man is crazy... Select Boost and Shield, we'll change those around later. H'kay, let's start with defend."

The pilot lifted a remote, pressing a button as the building changed. Wooden pilots and titans on runners popped up, along with pellet guns from the buildings. They took aim on the pair, whirring to life. Uso blinked, plates shifting.

"You see that red line painted across the ground? Don't let any of those wooden enemies rolls over it, and don't get hit by the auto turrets. You got that?"

"I believe so."

"Good." Kione hit the green button on the remote, a loud automated voice counting down.

 _ **5...4...3...2... Commencing Training Sequence 0051, Now**_

The Turrets fired immediately, Uso barely having time to jump aside and throw up a shield. He took the best aim he could, knocking two turrets out of ten over before he had to reload. He had four down before his shield broke, and was pelleted. A buzzer rang, everything reseting.

"Gotta be quicker then that! Let's go again."

The two went through the defense sequence probably ten times before Kione was pelleted in the forehead, suggesting maybe it was time to try something else.

"Okay, offense!" Holding her head, she clicked the remote. The map mirrored itself, him now on the opposite side. Turrets were spread out, and wooden titans where secured. Pilots, however, dangled from walls. "Get to the other side, take out enemies, and don't get hit. Ready?"

"I guess..."

"..."

 _ **5...4...3...2... Commencing Training Sequence 0039, Now**_

Uso boosted into action, almost falling over as he charged past the range of the first few turrets and punched a wooden titan in the face, destroying it. Kione hung on for dear life, but there was a smile on her face.

"That's the spirit!"

A turret auto locked and pelleted his arm, the buzzer sounding off and resetting.

"It seems I am not good at this."

"That's okay, no one's good at anything their first try."

* * *

"Kione-Sama, I have a question." The two were heading back from the training room, covered head to toe in yellow chalk. They had stepped on a chalk-bomb after trying to go around a particularly hard spot. It had gotten them a few laughs from fellow pilots, but they were supportive once they could breath again. Kione was trying to shake the chalk out of her gear. Good thing she was leaving her helmet on 'till last, the cloud coming off her was thick enough to kill a small rodent.

"Yes, Uso?"

"Why is the Militia at war with the IMC?"

Kione hummed. "Go over to that hose over there, and I'll tell you."

Uso shuffled over, careful to avoid the other machinery. The pilot slid off, dropping her gear and jogging over to the building to turn on the water-flow. The hose had a nozzle, at least. She shifted it to stream, aiming for the chest and spraying. Surprisingly, the titan stepped back, covering it's eye.

"Kione-sama, what are you firing at me?"

"Water, silly! As long as you've sealed shut your cockpit, you'll be fine. You need a wash."

"It is cold."

Kione stopped pulling the level, staring. "You can feel the water temperature?"

"My chassis is blaring warnings about temperature dangers. And I do not enjoy being unable to see."

"Oooohh~, stop being a babbu." She continued to spray down the Titan, who shuffled in discomfort, making an occasional grunt. "Now, about your question. The IMC is a mining company from Earth, where your creator came from, probably. Around the late 21st century, scientist discovered how to bend time and space, which took man to the stars. Good thing for earth, because apparently the population was too big.

"People who knew how to do things with their hands left to new planets, followed by those who could run them, followed by those to control them. It was a system rigged to benefit Earth, the best would go back to the Core planets while the shit was left for us. A hundred year later, colonies started rebelling and breaking off from Core's reign. We overpopulated them thirty to one, even on the smallest colonies. Before long, we had freedom. My great grandparents where one of the first generations born free.

"Well, the Leaders of the Core planets refused to recognize us as our own colonies, so almost no one knew what was actually going on. They were told Civil Wars, which meant they couldn't safely transport goods. The Cores are shitholes, mostly uninhabitable and filled with rich snobs. It's going to take lifetimes for any of them to sustain their own. A few decades later, IMC steps up. They had their refueling stops cut off by us, which mean they can't mine anything. It was a stupid choice for our part, considering IMC was on our side. This war would have never happened if we hadn't cut them off. But we did, so the Mining superpower and the Cores made a Deal: Core's will buy IMC's resources and build them amazing technology if supplied to do so, and IMC will start taking back the colonies so Core can run them again.

"Of course the IMC agreed, but they had their own ideas. They took back the first planet, Melody, relocated the colonist who surrender and slaughtered those opposed. Some of those who rebelled where in the first militia, like Briggs. She got out... but most weren't so lucky. Then, IMC stripped the planet bare. They went back, offered their shitty raw materiel, and told Core 'Sorry, we weren't able to get you anything but raw minerals because a new power rose called the Militia and forced everyone to either die in battle or be killed by them! They totally fucked up Melody, and if you don't help us fast enough, they're going to do it again!'

"You can imagine the leaders of Core freaked out, and when the obviously twisted news reached the Core's population, there was a massive uproar. IMC was surged with young people fighting to 'Save the Colonist', only to sign a contract with small print saying they could never speak of what they heard. Once they actually got into battle, they slaughtered millions if they fought back. Maybe a year in, IMC kids were flooding us after they found out the truth. They told us the Cores and IMC's supporting planets are covered in propaganda portraying us as 'baby-killers' and 'savages'. The most popular piece is a picture of Briggs, aiming a gun at a child's head. It's just...fucked up."

"What happened to those who joined you?" Uso asked when she finished, his optic turning.

"Some went to help colonist rebuild, others joined the scientist, and those left joined us. They were the reason we got our hands on Titans in the first place. Barker was IMC once before he learned the truth and became an alcoholic. Sad, really, but he runs Angel City now. Still drinks, but not as much." Kione released the lever, stepping back to look at the Titan with a nod before starting to spray down her own gear. "All done buddy."

"Thank you, Kione-Sama."

"You're welcome." The pilot set the hose down, reaching up and prying off her helmet. Her long hair fell down as she shook it out, bending down to wet her hands and wash her face. She gently sprayed a mist on the delicate helmet before collecting her gear, only to notice Uso was watching. "You okay?"

"Yes. I have not seen you without a helmet yet."

"Really? I was wearing while I was working on you? Shit, I wondered why everyone sounded so far off. When did I put it on? Eh, doesn't matter."

"Kione-Sama, I wanted to ask another question."

"Sure, but I get to ask you something first."

"Agreed."

"You understand some people see you as just a war machine, right?"

Uso blinked, his eye sagging as he left out a noise similar to a sigh. Squatting, he began to take the Pilot's armor, shaking them off and placing them on his head to dry. It was an odd show, but humorous. She allowed it.

"I do. I knew it the moment I turned on, after Senpai cracked my code. It is not far off from what my creator wanted of me at the start, a mindless drone for harvesting and protection. But, something changed halfway through their coding. They gave me a voice, thought, problem-solving, an opinion. Who knows how far they would have got had the IMC not tried to take over Liona and Creator locked me down, made me look like a harvest drone program so IMC didn't investigate. Then, one of your pilots downloaded everything and found my database. I do not know what would have happened to me had I not being extracted, or had Senpai not been interested in a Harvesting Done Program."

"From what I'm guessing, your file was a bit too big to be JUST a harvesting program. That, and he most likely saw the Japanese."

"It would make sense. But in response to your original question, I have one too."

"Hmm?"

"Do you see me as a War Machine?"

Kione was startled. Unintentionally, her mind flashed back to an old battle; her second mission as a pilot.

 _"Why did you do that, Pilot? You could have died; I am failing two of my three protocols." JNY's voice was loud and worried while Kione wiped the blood out of her face, grasping the controls as the two ran from the Ronin class. She was glitching from the battery damage, "Eject. Eject. Eject."_

 _"I'm not leaving you here to get fucked up by that asshole! I just got you, I'm not loosing you! I can't fail again."_

 _"Pilot, our chance of survival is dwindling every second. You will not make it to e-vac. Eject. E-"_

 _"I made a mistake, Jenny. I have to fix this, I have to!"_

 _The titan AI fell silent as the two took cover behind a building, popping around for the freshly-built-now-slightly-totaled Vanguard to fire her missiles. The Ronin wasn't ready, stumbling back and giving the two more time to run._

 _"Pilot, what was that word mean that you just referred to me as?"_

 _"What, Jenny?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"It's a name, like what humans have. And it's a hellofvalot easier to call you that then your full serial number. Look, the e-vac!"_

 _Thirty meter's ahead, a massive drop-ship was descending, rotating to open it's rear for the militia to board. They were screaming for her to hurry; the Ronin was closing in. There was just enough room... The Ronin fired, trying to pop the second battery pack. Kione snarled, spinning the titan around._

 _"Reverse Boost, full throttle!" She shouted, jamming the body control backwards as she took aim and fired everything she had at the Ronin. Her rounds shredded it's legs but it could still fire, blowing Jenny's entire arm and some of her right chassis clean off, barely missing the e-vac ship. Jenny's foot caught something, and they fell back with a thud. The pilot had the titan arm grab some cargo webbing, looking up. "Go, go!"_

 _Like a bat out of hell, the ship shut it's doors and zipped into the atmosphere, jumping at the speed of light to escape enemy fire. Kione kicked the titan hatch out, squeezing through the tiny hole to look Jenny in the optic. It was still on, and moving._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"I am fine, Pilot. My scanners tell me you, however, are injured. Abrasions on right arm, possibly broken."_

 _"Yeah, well you lost an arm."_

 _"Corporal Kione, you crazy fuck!" One of the grunts (Rifleman-Class Three, she believed) pipped up, running over to help her the rest of the way out, "I can't believe you pulled that off!"_

 _"Shit, I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"_

 _"No, we saw you coming. You got some balls."_

 _"Pilot..." Kione turned back to her Titan, who was now sort-of on her feet. The pilot slid over, ready to extract the Seres before the battery died. "...Thank... you."_

 _"You're welcome. Rest now."_

 _"What...is your...name?"_

 _"My name? ...My name is Sola. Sola Kiona."_

 _"Sol...Sola...Pleased to... mmmmmmeeee-e-e-e-e-e-e-Battery Loooowwwwwww-" Kione quickly caught the Sere kit as it ejected. The eye fully dilated, and fell silent as a Grunt removed the battery before it imploded. They sighed in relief, glad they'd see another day to fight._

 _"Please to meet you too, Jenny."_

* * *

*Now, I'm not to sure the EXACT year of Titanfall, but Cooper's birth-year is XX87 (It's in the campaign, when he first puts on the helmet). I'm guessing he's about 29-30 (voice/face/etc)when he gets BT, which would make the year xx15 when they Neural Linked. It's been about a year and a half since then. Kione has been a pilot for almost three.  
Edit: Dates changed  
Woah, this chapter was long! Did you like it? Should I do longer, keep them shorter, or about this length? Let me know by rating and reviewing!  
Next chapter will be here soon, thanks!


	5. Wall Decor

"Pilot? Second Lieutenant Kione? Kione-Sama? _Hello_?" The pilot shook her head, jumping in surprise to find the Titan's optic mere _inches_ away from her face.

"Woah! Sorry... Did I space out?"

"You are perfectly fine, Pilot. Was my question inappropriate?" The Titan stood back upright, the armor on his head starting to steam. He was probably super-heating his chassis.

"No, no. You're fine, just... remembered someone. You asked if I saw you as a War Machine, yes?"

"I did."

"...You might not have a soul and have a body built because of war, but I don't see it that way. Despite being considered emotionless, Titans care for their mission and their pilots, even if unreturned. They're just as human as we are, Protocol 3 is a perfect example."

"It is programming."

"It's still a choice. I've seen it, Titans with good pilot relationship are twice as likely to use the protocol, and become distraught and suicidal if they fail. Those with bad relationships simply shut down if they fail until the Militia reprograms them for another pilot, or the IMC gets them. That's why there's so few Vanguards. If a AI-Pilot relationship is bad, Protocol 3 fails, and the Titans shut down; we risk the enemy getting ahold of our model."

"Did you ever have the chance to pilot a Vanguard?"

"..." Kione wasn't sure if she wanted to answer that question. "Okay, it's my turn: What are you going to do about it?"

"About what?"

"How we humans see you, do you hope to change as being seen as 'just a war machine'?"

Uso blinked, the steam coming from her drying armor starting to die down. He removed a piece, squeezing it lightly before handing it back to the pilot. It was perfectly dry. His vents opened and closed, releasing some of the built up heat.

"I do not yet know."

"Well, that's okay."

"Kione-Sama, I have one last question."

"Shoot." The titan looked confused, "Figure of speech."

"Your designation, Sola Kione. Sola, meaning 'she who is alone', and Kione, meaning 'who comes from nowhere'. Why did your creators pick such?"

"I... actually don't know, but now that I know the meaning that's...kinda depressing."

"I apologize, I did not mean to inflict these feels upon you." Surprising to even herself, Kione laughed. It was a short, hearty laugh, causing the titan's eye to quickly dilate, blinking. "Are you alright, Pilot?"

"I'm fine, Uso, but thanks. My name is actually very fitting when you think about it. 'She who is alone, who comes from nowhere'. God, if I ever see my parents again, that will be one hellova conversation."

"I do not believe your name is fitting, Pilot."

"What? Why?"

"You are not alone. You are surrounded in comrades who share your similar goals, willing to lay down their lives for the sake of each other. I believe, if anything, you are the exact opposite."

By this time, he had handed the pilot all of her gear, and the two were just staringr. Kione realized, quietly, that he was right. But that gnawing pain in her chest said otherwise. Sighing, she turned away from the mechanical giant.

"That all the questions I have, Uso. Go ahead and head back to Smith, we'll resuming training at zero-nine-thirty."

"Understood, Pilot." Uso delicately stepped over her and began to amble back to the hanger, but stopped, turning back, "Have a good night."

"You too."

Once the Titan was out of sight, Kione rolled the hose back up and heading for the barracks. Today hadn't been so bad, he was a fast learner, faster then she expected. But he was a giant robot, so she didn't know what she expected. A little voice whispered suggestions of becoming a pilot again.

Kione shoved it to the back, but still, considered it.

* * *

It had been several weeks since Kione had started training Uso. He was an excellent learner, so much so she had to start changing up her training as to give him a challenge. But with every obstacle presented, he found a new way around it. He was proficient in using the SplitterGun and Gatling Gun now, honing in on his abilities to make them as useful for as long as possible. But it hadn't been without failure. They had quickly learned what they could and could not do with his build after losing a few parts and almost frying an entire battery pack to the point of implosion. They made sure not to do that again.

As their training progressed, Kione began to get back into shape. She was in the Militia's weight room almost every morning for two hours, regaining her strength, flexibility, and cardio. This morning, she was especially focused on prepping for dead-lift. Jack was not too far off, watching. After discovering she had started working out, he had asked to join, because it was 'way too boring to go to the gym alone'. When she had asked why he didn't go with the other male pilots, he didn't explain, only stated 'having another male gym partner was just one too many sausages in the room'.

It had gotten her to laugh, and agree.

"You sure you got this?" Jack sounded uneasy as they loaded 200 pounds on the bar, "I mean, you only just got back in a few weeks ago."

"I'll be fine, Jack. My best is 300, this is just a start. You know what? Put another twenty on. I'll do three lifts."

Some of the other pilots were watching, despite suppose to be working out. "You're going to blow out that leg-spring, Kione." One pipped up, the other seeming agreeing. She ignored them. Cautiously, the Pilot stood over the weights, breathing deeply.

 _Okay, you got this. This is nothing, girl. Just lift it thrice, nothing more. Toss it at the end to look cool._

Kione squatted down, grabbing the bar with a death-grip and leaning back slightly as she lifted. The spring creaked loudly, the nearby pilots stopping to watch. She stood to full height, palms sweating. Slowly, she bent back down, dropping the bar slightly at the end. _One._ She did it again, this time the spring creaking louder. The pilots began to murmur.

"You good? That spring sounds like it's about to snap." She heard jack's voice through the searing heat roaring through her body, setting down the bar again without dropping it.

"Spectacular," She gasped, grabbing the bar one last time and standing at full height, holding it. That was her mistake. Right as she was about to toss the bar for a final effect, there was a loud snap and her military-grade spring prosthetic broke beneath her. Kione quickly dropped the bar, pushing back with her good leg and landed on her side on the mat with a thud. The bar hit the floor, a loud cannon-like sound echoing through the gym.

By the time she opened her eyes, Jack and at least four other pilots where over her. She couldn't hear what they were saying until she glanced down at her now broken prosthetic.

"Aw shit."

"You okay?!" Jack offered his hand, her taking it and staggering to her one foot. The other pilots backed away, faces with with amazement.

"Holy shit, we thought that was your good leg that snapped, Kione!"

"So much for milltary-grade, huh?"

"Have you guys even _seen_ the wall yet?"

Looking over, the pilots saw the bottom half of Kione's prosthetic, lodge halfway in the wall about fifteen feet up. The spectators where hooting in laughter, agreeing that the staff would not be pleased.

"Wow, that the best decorative pieces I've seen on this whole base yet. Think the commanders will agree?"

"Oh god, I hope so. That was my favorite leg."

"C'mon, lets get you to Doc."

There was later a sign hung below it, by who, no one knew. It simply read : **Here lies a Pilot's Military-Grade Spring Leg. Broken, just like your Hopes and Dreams**."

And there, her leg stayed.

* * *

"Okay, Uso. I think it's time for your final test." Kione was sitting on top of Uso's head again as they ambled into the arena. The Titan seemed intrigued, looking up at her the best he could.

"Final test?"

"Yes, it will ensure you're combat ready. All titans have this test before they're issued a pilot to make sure there's no bugs, so it's only natural we give you one. However, this will be a little different."

The pilot stretched out her arm, clicking a button on the remote. The room shifted into a simple setup, with five turrets and three wooden pilots, along with their wooden counterpart Titans. However, on the other side of the room, the floor lifted into sight another titan. By it's paint design, you could easily tell the Titan was BT. Jack sat on his head, eating an apple without a care in the world. He waved.

"Are you sure, Kiona-sama?"

"Positive. BT is an excellent titan, but his pilot didn't go through the 18-month training like everyone else did. On our side, you are inexperienced but I have almost as much service time as BT."

"But you will not be piloting me."

"That's okay; I want you to learn to fight on your own. I'll still be assisting, like a tag along, but you'll be doing the work. We're going to start with defend, then assault. BT is an assault God, so you just need to hold him back until the two minutes run out. If you make it at least one, I'll count it as a pass. However, you have to cross his red line to pass the assault. Wooden enemies are bonus points. Got it?"

"Affirmative."

"One more thing. I am not your pilot, so ignore protocol 3. If I fall off, keep going. And please, if you get into hand-to-hand combat range, just take the weapon. I don't want to weld on anymore arms."

"Pilot, that is two things."

Kione smiled, shaking her head before patting his roof and strapping herself down. Jack gave her the thumbs up, dropping into his cockpit as BT booted up, optic blinking rapidly. The turrets began to whir to life, taking aim.

 _ **5...4...3...2... Initiating Training Sequence 0111 Now**_

Uso threw up a gun shield even before the turrets started, using the Gatling gun and taking them down one by one, along with picking off the closest wooden target. BT and Jack had broken out into a sprint, destroying the turrets in their way with paintball rockets. By the time they were within each other's firing range, all of Uso's turrets were gone. Jack opened fired, missing when the Titan ducked behind cover. Kione fired back, not aiming to hit him but put him under pressure.

 _ **90 seconds remaining...**_

"A quarter way through, you got this!" The pilot peeked over the cover, "He's closing in!"

Uso made a noise, sticking his Gatling gun around the corner and pulling the trigger. BT jumped back, uing his vortex shield and shooting the BBs back. It barely missed, leaving a chalk-marks on his arm. Unlike previously, the buzzer did not go off.

"Pilot, I have been hit."

"That's okay, Uso, I set the hit count to 100! You just have to make sure he doesn't cross the red line!"

The two continued to exchange bullets, occasional hitting each other. But BT was moving up, trying to drive the other Titan back. Soon, they were opposite side of the same building, the red line right behind the defending force, covered in chalk and blue paint. Kione couldn't use her Anti-titan Paintballs without hitting them both. Glancing up she could see the hit count. Both were racked up around eighty.

 _ **60 second remaining...**_

"You're passing, Uso!"

"Pilot, please hold tight."

"Wha-" Kione almost fell as Uso suddenly turned and bolted, rushing BT at full speed. He might have been slow, but the distance was short enough to catch the pilot by surprise. Jack, however, was keen, throwing it into full throttle forward and swinging a wide right hook. That was when Uso was left with a decision.

1\. Duck, letting Kione-Sama get struck by Titan Blow. Force will be devastating. Fail Protocol 3.

2\. Take Blow and possibly loose if hit in Chassis. Force may blow out eye. Fail Protocol 2.

3\. Wing it. Outcome unknown.

Uso dropped his gun (lowering his weight massively), springing sharply to the right and back, letting the enemy's knuckles scrape his upper left arm and some of his chassis. There was a sickening sound of metal screeching as his new coat of paint came off his armor. Programming took over, the more immature titan grabbing BT by the arm. He would have crushed it had this not been training, so instead he twisted, knocking the Vanguard unit off it's feet. Uso used his only paintball missile the moment BT hit the floor.

Red paint splatted all over the front of the Senior pilot's chassis, the buzzer blaring to signal the round was over.

 _ **Winner : USO-2783. Time to execute: 104 seconds. New personal record. Militia record: 15 seconds.**_

"Pilot, it appears we have won." If Uso had a face, he would have been grinning. However, the unresponsiveness of his teammate immensity worried him. He turned his secondary optic, scanning. She was there, frozen in spot, heartbeat much higher then it should have been. "Pilot?"

Meanwhile, Kione was staring in horror at the paint covering BT's chassis. She could feel the panic attack coming for her. There were flashbacks of battle, watching her comrades getting ripped in half by an IMC pilot, blood painting his Titan red. Only survivor, no one else in the E-vac ship. Alone. She never forgot the screams, and the smell...

"Pilot Cooper, Second Lieutenant Kione's heart-rate has accelerated, and she is unresponsive. I require assistance."

"Oh no." Cooper opened BT's hatch, springing forward to climb up the face of the other Titan. He reached out, grabbing her gun and pointing it to the ground before grabbing her by the shoulder. "Second lieutenant Kione! Kione?! _Sola!"_

Like a snake, Kione grabbed Jack by the hair, placing him in a headlock and drawing a blade. BT's weapons deployed, aiming right at her head as Uso's little weapon arms shot out of his back, grabbing her knife wrist with enough pressure to break it.

"Sola, Sola! Its okay! It's just me, it's alright!"Cooper gasped around her chest as he reached up, gently patting her cheek. The female officer looked down, taking a moment to register who he was before she jerked, releasing him. Uso let go of her wrist, the knife clanging on his hull and dropping to the floor below. Kione huddled down, grabbing her head.

"Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Cooper, I am so sorry, I'm sorry, I can't- I don't-" Cooper grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, everything fine... BT, you may stand down now." The vanguard only hesitated for a moment until Cooper turned back to him, facial expression along the lines of 'You're not helping'. With something like a disgruntled murmur, the other obeyed. "You okay? Want to go rest?"

"...No, no. This might be training but if this happened in war, I'd be dead. Let's continue." She shook her head, not looking Cooper in the eyes as she tightening her tether down more. Picking up the knife, she threw it across the field, stabbing it into the head of a wooden titan. It did not seem pleased. "Lets get back to work."

* * *

Wow, another long chapter! I have decided that **I will be updating as early as every 2-4 days** , since this fic might be a bit longer then I expected.

What do you think? Please let me know, thanks!

-Danii2


	6. Paint

BT had prepared his heavy defense load-out for Uso's second half of his test, a bit more quieter than usual. This unnerved Cooper, the titan usually talked to himself when he did this. He shifted uncomfortably on top of the Titan's head, BT's ignoring him.

"You okay, buddy?" Cooper asked quietly

"I have not been physically injured. Inquiry: Are you alright?" The robot had a bite in his voice, the pilot immediately crossing his arms.

"I knew it. BT, I said I'm fine, Sola didn't mean to attack me."

"Are you so sure about that? She did pull a 9-inch hacking blade from her belt with a look intent on causing harm."

"Where you monitoring her heart-rate? She was having a panic attack, BT. When people have panic attacks, they can't control themselves. Haven't you heard of PTSD?"

BT was quiet again, seeming to scan his database for the meaning. " _ **PTSD, noun.**_ _****Post-traumatic stress disorder is a m** ental health condition triggered by a terrifying event. Symptoms may include flashbacks, nightmares and severe anxiety, as well as uncontrollable thoughts about the event.**_ The pilot heath handbook states any pilots suffering from mental health problems should immediately seek help for a cure, and not be in control of object of a killing force."

"There is no cure for PTSD. It's not something you can cure. And before you say it, we can't erase it either. It's something she has to overcome with herself. I'm betting the red paint loaded into USO's cannon that sprayed you triggered a uncomfortable memory. Then when I touched her, she reacted like she was there again. That's why she acted the way she did afterwards." When there was no response, he continued, "In war, everyone suffered from a little PTSD. The grunts, pilots, Briggs, Barker, Lastimosa, me, even you."

BT seemed to react to that, eyes swiveling to focus on him. Jack stared back.

"I am a AI, how can I-"

"Remember that mission, on Jehora, when you took a heavy blow to the chassis and I had to evacuate? I fell out of the cockpit because of my concussion, and while you where standing over me, you called me Lastimosa. Then you just stood there, staring. Wen the medic came over, you snapped out of it. You had a flashback of his death, didn't you? That's PTSD."

"I did have a moment of recollecting Captain Lastimosa's death, but I did not realize I became enveloped by my own memory cores. I should purge-"

"No, BT." He reached out, putting his hand next to the Titan's eye. BT glanced at it, but he wasn't uncomfortable. "Don't do that, if you delete the memory of his death then it will cause breaks in your coding. More problems could arise.'

"...What do you suggest I do?"

"Try to live with it, avoid your triggers. With how good of a pilot I am, hopefully you'll never experience that again."

BT let out a noise similar to a laugh, Cooper's face twisting. Bending down more, he grasped some wires behind the SERE kit and wiggled them. BT jumped, trying to shake the pilot off. His voicebox glitched.

"P-Pilot, ce-ce-cease your c-cureent acti-on-on-on-actions-" BT let another noise like a laugh escape, Jack grinning ear to ear. The titan boosted backwards, flipping his head forward so Jack fell off, quickly grabbing him from the air and holding him tight. Jack faked a horrified face at the sight of BT's tiny arm wiggling, a wicked glare crossing the Vanguard's optic.

 _"Oh no!"_

 **Hey, you two done making out over there? We're ready to go.** The ̶c̶o̶u̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶*̶c̶o̶u̶g̶h̶s̶*̶ battle buddies looked up from their currents action, glaring across the field to see Kione spying on them with binoculars, grinning madly. To make matters worse, Uso was watching too. Blushing, the pilot flipped her off as he was placed into the cockpit, BT and Cooper ready for battle.

* * *

"Kione-Sama, are you sure you are combat efficient?" Uso asked for what she could guess the tenth time since they started setting up. Sola sighed, leaning over to look in his pink optic.

"Ask again and I'll say no."

"That would worry me."

"You ready?"

"Affirmative."

The pilot pointed the remote at the roof, clicking a button so everything reset. The timer set itself to 120 seconds, setting BT's and Uso's bullet count to zero. The titan gripped the Splittergun.

 _ **5...4...**_

"By the way, good job on taking out BT."

 _ **3...2...**_

"Praise accepted."

 _ **Commencing Training Protocol 0112: Now**_

Uso took off across the training ground, shooting down as many turrets as he could. One manged to pelt his side, but he could care less. BT/Cooper where already dismantling all their nearby turrets, ready long before Uso was within firing range.

"It seems they are much quicker then I."

"They're had lots of practice. You've got this!"

"Understood. Requesting supporting cover fire."

"Granted!" The pilot took a high arching aim, firing her chalk-rounds at the building nearest BT. The balls exploded, causing a small cloud to block the Vanguard's vision, but they did not stop shooting the rifle. A single bullet point was added to BT's hits. "Hmm, that'll do."

Meanwhile, Uso was taking the path of least resistance, not yet using his boost. He was within firing range, releasing a stream of training rounds into the cloud. The bullets stopped, scoreboard unmoving. As the cloud settled, they realized BT was no longer there.

"I've lost sight of the enemy."

"Where did they g- There!" Kione took aim, firing her weapon. On top of a nearby roof, Cooper took off running from his cover spot, avoiding the cloud of chalk. Uso tracked him, rounds quickly catching up. When he was about to hit Coop, his clip went empty.

"BT, now!" Cooper shouted as he jumped from the roof, diving through a window. Kione felt sweat form, turning to be snatched off the back of the other titan, tether snapping. Uso whipped around, a look of horror in his optic, only to be boarded by Cooper. The pilot quickly stole one of his three batteries, jumping back onto a roof to run for it. Kione was pissed, drawing her pistol and firing chalk pellets after him.

"The fuck are you doing?! That's dirty!" She turned, popping BT in the face with chalk until he dropped her, "Uso, keep going for the line, I'll get your battery!"

"But-"

 _"GO._ " The pilot scaled the wall, clawing her way onto the roof as she followed the other. If Uso could sweat, he'd be drenched. Turning back, he saw BT winding up for a punch. Panicking, he deployed his shield, trapping the other in a corner, and ran for it.

Well, morso hobbled. Two batteries were _not_ enough to get him at full speed. Twenty meters, he had this...

BT broke the field faster then he expected, ramming the other titan forward. Uso stumbled, falling on his face before rolling over, catching the Vanguard's fist.

"Unit BT, why are you coming at me so aggressively!?"

"Despite finishing your training, you have yet to complete actual combat. I do not intend to injure you, but the enemy will." He was pushed away by the titan's legs, staggering until a building caught him, "Have you considered taking on a pilot?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Uso grabbed a fake tree and uprooted it, using it like a fighting pole (considering his gun was long gone). When BT charged again, he used it to shove him back into the building.

"You can still reject or request candidates, if you feel they would be a good match."

"... I see." The Build-A-Bot unit began to slowly step back, making as big as strides he possibly could while keeping the Vanguard back. _14 meters...12 meters...10 meters..._ There was the sound of pistol fire, along with Kione scream of 'Fuck You!'. It drew his attention. BT saw his chance, grabbing the tree trunk and shattering it in his hands. Now, they were both weaponless, except for one round of rockets. Uso didn't waiting, firing his first. As if it was nothing but a fly, the experienced Titan batted it away, taking very little hit points. "Oh...shit."

Like an angel from heaven, the female pilot came from nowhere, soaring through the air and slamming the battery back into place.

" _REVERSE BOOST, **FULL THROTTLE!**_ "

Uso didn't hesitate, his boost bursting into action as he skidded backwards. His internal distance counter spun out of control, BT's paintball missiles barely splashing his legs. He was almost there before his foot smacked a barrier and the two went flying.

"WwwoooOOOAAAAHHHH-" Kione shouted, flailing in the air for several seconds before she hit the ground, rolling. The titan came quickly after, slamming the dirt with a crunch. The buzzer sounded, and the arena's VI ended the conflict.

 _ **Winner : USO-2783. Time to execute: 118 seconds. New personal record. Militia record: 45 seconds.**_

"We won? WE WON! Holy shit, Uso, you did it!" She turned around, stopping to watch Uso weakly lift his face from the dirt.

"H-Horray... Oh man." He slowly set his face back down in the mud, sighing in relief. A moment later, BT and Cooper ambled over, the senior robot helping the other up. "I need to recharge..."

"That comes later. Address your trainer."

The titan stood upright, wiping his eye clean to be able to see as Kione approached. She had a sightly serious expression, stopping to stand in Position of Attention. Cooper mirrored her, quickly followed by the two titans.

"USO-2783, these last twelve weeks have been a trial of skills, patience, teamwork, manpower, and brainpower. I pleased to announce, despite any shortcomings you may have face, that you soared through this course with the best of flying colors. I, Second Lieutenant Kione of the Colonies Third Militia, before the witness of Second Lieutenant Cooper and BT-7274, hereby conclude your Titan Training and officially approve you as a battle-worthy Solider."

The tiny human saluted the massive machine, who saluted back, blinking his bright pink eye.

"Thank you."

"Now," Kione dropped out of her stiff stance, clapping her hands, "Lets get cleaned up. I announce that tonight, we drink and code-jumble."

* * *

"OH MY GOD! Why is this water so cold?!"

"Coop, stop being such a p- FUCK! THAT IS COLD!"

"I TOLD YOU."

Uso chuckled as he delicately held the hose nozzle with one of his mini arms, spraying down BT's Vanguard frame, which the two pilots where hanging off of in order to scrub the training paint free. They had shed just about everything but their light colored t-shirt and combat pants. BT stood still until accidentally sprayed in the optic, stepping back."

"Unit USO, please refrain from spraying H2o on my optical device."

"My apologies."

Once BT was thoroughly soaked, the two pilot got to work on using there scrub brushes and cleaning brooms on the frame. It took time, but at least it was hot out today so they wouldn't freeze. And since Uso had to wait to be cleaned, he was misting the pilot's gear. The paint and chalk came off a little bit easier, but he still had to gently scrub with a cleaning broom.

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but red is a good color on you, BT." Cooper chuckled, trying to working the dried paint out of the nooks and crannies. Kione took a step back from her work on the legs to look.

"You know what, I see it too."

"I do not agree. Green is a very tactical color, red will be too visual."

"I don't know. I knew one pilot who painted his tone bright ass pink. Everybody laughed until it launched a Slavo core at them. Had a logo painted on it, something about 'Bitches love Missiles'. I have to admit, I envied that Tone as a rifleman."

"That seems... stupid."

"Hey, it was effective. Can't blame the man for trying. That fucker's still kicking too."

They continued to bullshit until they finished cleaning up BT's frame, now turning to the daunting task of Uso's. They took longer to soak him, considering he was covered in much more paint, chuckling as he complained about temperature sensors. A few other Pilots stopped by when they finally got the scrubbing started, congratulation the newest addition. One cheeky pilot made an off comment that he didn't know there was a wet t-shirt contest today. That got him two sponges to the face, Uso's last paint bomb, a spray-down by BT, and absolute humiliation by his peers.

"Well Uso, it's been two hours, but it looks like we're finally getting to your true colors." Kione chuckled, hanging of the side of the titan's arm.

"Is that good?"

"Yes, it is extremely good."Uso squinted in glee, BT and Cooper exchanging a glance.

"Kione-Senpai, I... wanted to ask you something."

"That's a new name. What brought the change?"

"Our training together has shown you're a very excellent teacher, and an even better Pilot. I feel as if it is more suiting."

"I see. What did you want to ask me?"

"If it would be so possible, I would like to put in a request for a certain pilot."

"Really, that fast? Got your eye on one of the new graduates?"

"Actually, Senpai, I... was wondering if you would grant me the honor of being my Pilot."

Kione paused her wash, staring at Uso's bright pink eye in a surprised confusion. She didn't answer yet, looking down at Cooper.

"Did you put him up to this?"

"Kione, I've had maybe two hours total of interaction with Uso. Clearly, I am not the culprit."

"BT?"

"Nope."

"...wow." Kione turned back to the prototype, "I feel honored that you would ask me, Uso. You're the next generation though, I'm sure you have a line of other pilots dying to become the first to pilot a Pro-"

"I understand that, but I feel as if they will not be compatible. You have imposed much of your own training and experience on my system, and I fear newer pilots will try to override that with their inexperience. I believe you would be the best fit."

"... I... Wow, I never thought I'd actually consider this... It's just..."

Kione stopped. It had been almost eight months since Jenny had died. The IMC were getting more and more dangerous everyday. The militia were brave and smart, but that didn't mean that their forces wouldn't take heavy hits. Cooper's entire attack squad was a perfect example, he was one of the very few survivors when he came back with BT. She knew Lastimosa, he was a brand new pilot when she joined, and the face of the next generation. It was devastating to hear he had passed on, but even now, she knew his sacrifice was worth it. _For every body that falls, three living will take his place._ A phrase she had heard one of her trainers say had never rung so true. _  
_

Maybe it was time to let go. Maybe she could do this. Maybe it was time for her to get back in the saddle. Maybe-

Her eyes had trailed to Uso's chest, where they stopped. Earlier, when BT had punched him, it had scratched the paint. Apparently the water had worn some away too, exposing a noticeable undercoat. Forest Mulitcam. Kione's heart skipped a beat, taking the brush and scrubbing with all her might.

"Kione-Senpai, is something wrong?" When she did not answer, the titan became nervous, looking to the other men for help. BT was a blank slate, but Cooper looked scared.

"Cooper, knife."

"Why? What did you fi-"

"Knife, _now._ " Her voice had bite, words sinking their teeth in to make Jack and BT flinch. He drew his blade, passing it up and watched as the woman aggressively chipped away the paint, taking off several inches before she stopped, jumping down to get a good look. When her worse fears where confirmed, the blade fell from her hand.

"...no. No no no no." But the facts were not lying. Underneath Uso's brand new paint was another titan's armor, _her_ titan's armor. The insignia told all, and the longer she stared, the more pieces she could see. Falling to her knees, she grabbed her face, digging in her nails. "This can't be happening."

"Kione? Kione, what's..." Cooper saw what she was staring at, and fell silent. Uso shifted again, becoming scared.

"Did I do something wrong?"

There was no answer, only Kione staring at the paint. She was trying to understand, trying to figure out why. Why wouldn't the world let her move on? Why couldn't she forget, suck it up, and wipe her neural link? Why couldn't she just stop mourning? Voices flooded her brain, telling her that was selfish thought, that she should be ashamed of herself, that it should have been her who died and not Jenny. But who, who would do this? Who would defile the carcass of her beloved friend?

The answer came back clear as day, Kione snapping silently. She reached out, gently picking up the knife, and began to walk slowly back to HQ. Cooper nervously stayed away, but when he saw her start gaining speed, he got worried.

"Sola? Sola! Where are you going? Sola!"

She could not hear him, there was only one word replaying in her head, fueling her maniacal sorrow.

 _Smith._

* * *

 ** _Hello readers! Are you getting bored waiting for my next update? Here are some suggestion reads :D_**

 ** _Ao3 User thedragontougue's ' A Final Recollection', which inspired me to post my own fic_**

 ** _Any of Ao3 user Kieran(SunGryphon)'s Titanfall works, like ' Protocol Three: Protect the Pilot' (explicit) (BTxCooper)_  
**

 ** _user Matteoarts' ' Inferno' (IMCPilotxMilitiaTitan? No? Yes?)_**

 ** _Ao3 user Razek's "Cooper, Trust Me." (BTxCooper)_**

 ** _Ao3 user Ambercreek's "Shut up and Trust This" (MillitiaTitanxOC?)_**

 **To my recent reviewers:**  
Razzack: Thank you so much! I'm hoping to keep these updates regular, but plot is a very daunting task.

D608: WOW! It's been years since I've gotten someone the review all of my chapters! Thank you! To answer your questions : This is the same BT from the game but his personality is non-cannon. Yes, they used Jack's mind and information from the Helmet. Thank you for noticing my spelling errors, and I hope you enjoy the rest!

Oerba Yun Lightning: I hope you like them ever more in the future :D

 ** _Thank you all so much for the feedback and support; please fav, follow, and let me know what you think!_**


	7. Asaka

Sola saw nothing but red as she stalked to the scientist's hanger. Nothing was going through her mind but the intent to kill. There was no reason, just drive. She had went from a dragging walk to a fast walk, now almost ready to take off in a sprint. Jack was following not too far behind, slowly jogging while trying to get her attention. The two titans stayed behind, BT because he knew it was wise and Uso because he had no idea what was happening. As she reached the hanger, her eyes scanned the room, landing on one of the assistants.

"Hey!" The assistant jumped, turning, "Where's Smith?"

"Um, h-he's in the office with Briggs and Barker, but-"

Kione didn't listen anymore, storming right past to the back of the hanger. She could her a voice nagging her, yelling at her, but it was drown out in the hot fury of unreasonable reactions. Jack rushed in after her, grabbing her shoulder as she reached the door, which she quickly swatted away.

"Wait, Kione, don't do this!" His plea was unheard as she swung open the door, the three commanders including Smith turning to stare at her. Barker's face twisted, immediately seeing something wrong.

"Second LT, you can't be in here right no-wHAT IN THE FUCK?!" Smith choked as she cross the roomed with a leap, grabbing the scientist by the collar and lifting him off his feet, pressing him to the wall. Her knife followed, stabbing into the drywall next to his face. Briggs and Gates drew their weapon but Barker only stood back, removing his flask from his pouch to watch. Jack stayed in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Commander, I couldn't stop her."

"Explain!" Briggs glanced over, Jack opening his mouth only for the female pilot to answer with a quiet, murderous growl.

"You thought you could be coy, using Jenny's pieces in one of your experiments, didn't you? Didn't think anyone would notice, especially me?"

"Now hold on just a minute-" Smith shut up as she re-stabbed the knife into the drywall, the blade coming closer. "Just a minute! Jenny had been gone for four months, what else did you want me to do with her? Use her for patching?"

"You could have done anything, like, you know... Melted it down like we do to all the other Vanguards so the pilots can have sOME GODDAMN PEACE. AND NOT BE REMINDED. OF THEIR FAILURES." Kione was starting to hyperventilate, loosing her mind more and more as she beat on the wall. The noise was starting to get attention, the assistants calling from the hanger to see if everything was okay. Smith wheezed, coughing.

"It's okay, go back to work!"

"Cooper, shut the door." Briggs commanded, the pilot obeying. "Kione, if you do not stand down in the count of three, I will shoot you. Your personal attachment problems need to end right here and right now before you jeopardize the mission of the militia. One."

Kione did not move, but Barker did. He had his very nice metal bat propped up in the corner of Smith's office, gently wrapping his fingers around the handle. Jack noticed, mouthing 'What are you doing'. The commander winked.

"Two." Kione grabbed the knife handle, gripping it with enough force to crack her dry knuckles. Smith stared at her eyes, noticing a blood vessel had ruptured in her right one. Not good. Briggs cocked the weapon.

"O-" Barker didn't waste any time, bolting to vault the desk separating him from the situation. Kione turned, dropping Smith and pulling the knife from the wall for defense, but she was much too slow for the force already in action. The bat collided with her side, slamming her into the wall with a sickening crack. The pilot bounced, staggering, desperately trying to hold herself up and keep the knife pointing it at him, but started to fall. Barker grabbed her wrist, keeping her from hitting the floor as he berid of the knife. Kione gasped, trying to cry out from the lack of air, instead passing out.

"Jack, come help me."

"Holy shit Barker!" Gates holstered her gun as Jack came to help, Briggs walking over to Smith to pull him up. "Did you kill her?"

"What? No! I slowed it down before impact, if I had punched her it would have been harder. Pretty sure the smack to the wall knocked her out."

"Or a bunch of broken ribs puncturing her lungs." Briggs grunted, smacking the top of Smith's head. "Take her to the medical wing, but make sure they sedate her and put her in a guarded room"

"Understood. Also, Gates-" Barker looked up, tossing her the bat, "You owe me five dollars."

"You were _actually_ being serious?"

* * *

Uso had watched where Kione had gone until he heard BT shift, looking to see the robot glance off to the side. It was possible he was receiving a transmission, his assumptions confirmed when BT squinted.

"Understood. Unit USO, Commander Briggs has ordered we return to the titan hanger for the night."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I am unsure, you will have to ask when we get there. However, my assumptions are that you are not a guilty party in whatever has brought the need for us to return so early." The two titans picked up the two pilots' gear and began to head back, one pink optic plotting the path until he turned back.

"Unit BT, do you know why Kione-Senpai reacted the way she did?" BT turned to look at him, making a noise as if he was about to speak, but stopped. The prototype halted, the other Unit stopping too to face him. "You do, don't you?"

"...It would not be wise for me to disclose personal-"

"It's okay, BT." Cooper's voice drew both their attention. He wore an expression that Uso did not recognize, and it scared him, "He needs to know."

"Are you sure, Pilot? I would think LT Kione should be the one."

"I don't think she'll get the chance. She's being court marshaled for attacking Smith and disobeying orders."

Jack's words felt like a knife in the pink optic'd Titan, his movements hitching so bad there was an audible creak, "Why? Why did senpai attack the sensei?"

"...The temporary chassis that Smith gave you and painted over chipped, showing reused parts of sheet metal from recently offline-d Unit JNY-3763," BT stated quietly, "Kione's previous and only Titan, Jenny."

The words felt like a massive hammer had been rammed into Uso's chassis, the prototype's optic dilating to a tiny size. "Why would Sensei reuse Unit JNY on me?"

"Because it's not against the rules to recycle dead titan parts. To Kione, Jenny was her best friend. Hell, she was even pretty good friend with us... But to everyone else, she was just a War Machine."

Slowly, it all began to make sense, why Kione had acted the way she did. He remember the times she would start to say something before stopping and becoming sad, or why she knew so much about Titans, why she knew so much about everything. She wasn't just a qualified Pilot, she had _been_ a Pilot. He remembered her question, and her face. It was pain, like she knew what was going to happen.

 _'You understand some people see you as **just a war machine** , right?'_

"War Machine..." Uso repeated quietly, optic to the floor.

"Pilot, we have put Unit USO under stress. Hypothesis Proven: We should not have told him."

"I'm sorry Uso, but I would have never been able to live with myself if I hadn't told you."

The unit was quiet for a minute or two before he finally looked up, optic blinking as his body straightened.

"Apology: Unnecessary. I will be in the hanger if you need me."

The titan slowly began to walk forward before finding his pace, leaving without another word. BT flinched, Jack feeling it over the Neural link.

"What's wrong."

"I believe he has turned off his emotional processors. Action: Unwise."

"...God, he's just like Kione."

* * *

It had been several days since the incident, and USO had yet to turn back on. Jack and BT were not too far away today, doing repairs. The night of the incident, Uso had requested a new chassis from Smith. Being told it was "going to be a bit.", he had 'nodded and hung himself up like some sort of dress-shirt', from what the assistants said. It was true, the titan had gently slouched himself into one of the 'Not-In-Use' shelves, docked, and shut down. No one was sure what to do about it.

"Should we talk to him?" Jack asked quietly, replacing one of the LED screen panels in the cockpit.

"I am unsure. It might be best to try tonight."

"Alright."

"Ma'am! Ma'am I'm telling you, that Titan isn't ready!" The voice of Smith caught their attention, BT's optic flickering on as Jack popped his head out of the chassis. Coming into the hanger was a woman he recognized the Pilot School Director Mrs. Asaka, along with a graduate duo. Asaka was an middle-aged Asian woman, maybe five foot five with short black hair and a pale face demanding your attention. Her, and one of the jock-looking pilots with a face only a mother could love, seemed annoyed, as if they had better things to do. The other student; a chubby tan boy, seemed amazed. The shouting was drawing the attention of everyone there, work seeming to slow so they could watch.

"I did not travel for three days just to be turned away. These are my top students, ready for anything, and one of them is getting into _that_ Titan _today_."

"The problem is Uso isn't ready! He isn't responding to program updates, commands, anything! It's like his AI is actively blocking us, MEANING he's much too advanced for a graduate. Use the other models, any of them, just _not that one."_

"You know, Smith," Cooper leaned on the top of BT, arms crossed, "Maybe if you hadn't used the Chassis' pieces of his teacher's old titan on him and melted them down like you should have, he might be responding to you by now."

It seemed as if the work had stopped, Pilots and mechanics listening in now. Was this a fresh bit of new gossip? He was sure the militia was worse then bored housewives in the summer heat.

"Second Lieutenant Jack Cooper." The Director crossed her arms, looking up, "I've heard stories about you and your... questionable training background. And your single-handed survival an Typhon? Quite the stretch."

"Hey, I had BT. I owe alot to the big guy." Cooper patted the Titan's head, getting a gleeful squint in response.

"Thank you, Cooper."

"Mmhmmm. So how do you, a rifleman, even manage to get ahold of such an advanced piece of tech? Even yet, how did you know how to pilot it?" Asaka sounded more and more judgemental by the second, squinting.

"It's a _he_ , and Captain Lastimosa was mentoring me. 'You just have to know the basics, the rest you do your way' was his motto."

"Lastimosa, huh? I remember him when he graduated. He'd possibly have lived longer if he had paid attention in school. God only knows how that slacker was put in a Vanguard, probably by su-"

BT made a sound like a massive sneeze (scaring the piss out of Jack), paintballs suddenly shooting out of one of his mounted weapons, hitting the ground and splattering Asaka and her two well-dress pilots. They jumped in surprise, the Director's face crossing to a snarl. Cooper could feel the mixer of anger radiating off the robot, and a... _smug satisfaction?_

"Apologizes. It seems I have contracted a virus, possibly from my data searches, and training rounds are still stuck in my launchers." BT looked up, "Cooper, I suggest you work on that next."

"Sure thing, BT." Cooper could hardly contain his grin, a laugh echoing through the room from spectators. He looked back at the paint-splattered newbies. "By the way, if you pilots value your health, don't bother Uso. Listen to Smith, he's not ready. _"_

 _"See?"_ Asaka was fuming, turning to Smith and leaning in very close. She growled out something Cooper couldn't quite hear before Smith's face twisted. He sighed, pinching his temple and knocking heavily on USO's leg. "Fine, your funeral."

Uso booted up on contact, his pink optic blinking as he looked down, "Senpai, have you gotten that new Chassis yet?"

" _Senpai?_ " The words dripped like venom off Asaka's lips. _Oh no,_ Cooper and BT thought simultaneously.

"Sorry Uso, but it looks like you're going to have to stay in it for a little long. You're getting a pilot today. Open up."

"...Error : No Link Program."

"Uso..."

"Error : Unable to feel face."

" _Uso._ "

"Error... **no**?"

"See? I told you, he's not cooperating."

Asaka cursed, grabbing a service handle and climbing up the side of the Titan. She got to the top and started to open the hatch manually, still spitting venom.

"Is this what the Militia has boiled down to? A bunch of lazy, unqualified, out of line _fags_?"

Cooper flinched, BT's vents hissing. Everyone was watching now, most of their arms crossed. What was going to happen? The Director got it open, reaching inside and pulling something. Uso's optic widened in pain before his cockpit swung open, clunking heavily. BT made an uncomfortable noise, shifting in his spot.

"What did she do?" Whispered Cooper.

"Emergency Cockpit Release. In humans, it would be similar to having your jaw dislocated." The titans voice was very quiet, as if he did not want to be heard. The prototype was completely still, but they could see sparks at the gears of the cockpit cover.

"I ask again, please: Do not embark. I have chosen my pilot already." Uso's voice sounded like he was going to cry, Cooper cringed. The other Pilots and Titans could hear it too, watching in a horrified shock. No one knew what to do. The shy pilot looked around, meeting a lot of head-shakes. _Don't do it._

"Johnson, you first." The shy kid jumped at his name, backing up.

"Um, if it's all the same to you ma'am, I'm perfectly fine with being in a simple Pilot." His response was met with a glare, but the other Pilot (the impatient looking one) stepped up to the plate.

"Don't waste your time with _PussyFoot Johnson_ here, Ma'am. I'll head up this new Titan." He sounded like as much of a dick as he looked. Asaka smiled, Smith tensing.

"Hartz, spoken like a true pilot. You know the drill, get in. Johnson, you may return to the ship."

Johnson didn't stick around, leaving quicker then he came. Hartz climbing into the cockpit, wiggling in the seat to get comfortable. It was very obvious the cockpit was too small for him. Uso shuffled, going tense when the pilot roughly grabbed the controls.

"Stay still." The kid growled. Cooper was starting to get rowdy, face turning red.

"Sensei, please..."

"And _shut the fuck up_. Let's so you how a _real pilot_ behaves!"

Asaka pushed the cockpit shut for him, looking at Uso's defeated eye. "Smith, for the love of fuck, change out that stupid bulb after my student is linked. We're taking it with us after everything checks out."

Cooper could see pilots talking in a dark corner before one ran off deeper into the hanger. He recognized the pilot... Ducking down into BT's cockpit, he popped on his helmet on.

"Steers? Where you going?"

 _"I'm going to get Briggs. There is absolutely nothing right about what's going on right now."_

"Get Barker too; tell him to bring that bat. And for the love of god, _hurry._ "

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, what's going to happen to USO? Will they get there in time? Will he link with Hartz? Find out on the next update!**_

 **To my recent reviewers:** **  
**Razzack: Thank you! I have not done much, honestly, but I plan too do more as the book continues. I do however, know about PTSD on a personal level (not as bad as most ppl and def not as bad as Kione). I'm glad what I'm writing is portraying a new side!

LadyRyissa: I'm so glad qWq Knowing BT and Jack are very important to TF2, I wanted to include them because they would add that little bit of...'spice' ewe

d608: HELLO AGAIN! And agent smith is safe today, as you can see. For now. As you have said, I realize that what I mean is they bent vanguard pieces to shape around giant 'holes' in a legion frame. I should have clarified that much earlier, so thank you for bringing it to the light! IF YOU POST, LET ME KNOW!

AFTsnake196: Oh god, I wish. Maybe one day...

Thank you all for your reviews, and I look forward to seeing you again in future chapters!~

 _ **And as always please fav, follow, and review!**_


	8. You ain't shit!

Kione was in a world of drugs and pain, struggling to stay awake. Every moment she closed her eyes, she could see the nightmares, reliving the worst days of her life. Grunts being ripped to pieces, pilots blow to bits, IMC slaughter civilians like cattle, the lines-ups, the blood. She could see a very familiar scene beginning to play, panic setting in.

" _Sola, behind us!"_

"No... No..." Kione rasped dryly, trying to escape the vision. _  
_

 _There was a loud screeching noise, pain soaring through her leg as it was taken away with the bottom half of Jenny._

"Please, not this..." It was too late, she was already reliving her worst of nightmares.

 _LED monitors broke as the weight of the titan standing on them bent in the cockpit, drawing back his blade and thrusting it tip-first into the head of her titan. Jenny made a loud scream, the audio breaking before it cut to silence. Kione felt tears of fear rolling down her cheeks as she heard the blade be removed, cupping her hands over her mouth as the Ronin class stepped off.  
_

 _"Are they dead?"_

 _"Pilot's dead for sure, look it all that blood. They would have evacuated by now."_

 _"And the titan?"_

 _Let me check," There was the sound of a cannon blast, blowing off Jenny's left arm. The pilot gripped her mouth tighter to keep from screaming._

 _"Is now. Come one, we have an evac to catch."_

 _She kept her breathing to absolute minimum until she couldn't hear their footsteps, reaching up slowly to grab the first aid kit. Dumping it out in her lap, she dug through the contents and got a bandage. Until now, she hadn't looked down. Below the knee, her leg was nothing but ground beef, her foot hanging on by a single tendon._

 _Kione almost threw up, putting the bandage back and grabbing the turner kit instead. Wrapping it around her thigh, she twisted till her hands hurt, grunting and whimpering in pain, until she was sure it was tight when it wouldn't twist anymore. Looking down at the mess, she brandished her knife and with one swoop, chopped any dangling pieces of herself off. It hurt so bad..._

 _The pilot reached up, opening the hatch and crawling out slowly. It was hard, dragging a leg behind you that you couldn't use. But that didn't matter right now.  
_

 _"J-Jenny... Jenny... Answer me...Juliet...November...Yankee...37...63... Please..."_

 _She finally got her head out of the hatch, pulling herself up with her arms, stopping when she saw the damage. Jenny was ripped in pieces, her lower body farther down the street, her arm on a roof. She was filled with bullet holes, which did not pass the armor protecting the Pilot, but did not save the Titan. The worst damage, however, was to Jenny's eye._

 _"No...Nonono...J-Jenny." Sola felt her hearth sink to her stomach, reaching out to grab the two pieces of the SERE kit. The sword had cut just the the left of the center, but had not broken the optic. However, there was no bright blue light blaring, just darkness in that sad eye. "W-Wake up, Jenny... Please...p-p-please..."_

 _The pilot broke out into sobs, clutching the pieces of the SERE kit as close as she could for what seemed like hours on end. She could hear battle coming her way, someone was sweeping. Apologizing a million times, she gently popped out the optical unit and grabbed her smart pistol, taking them both as she dragged herself across the ground to the nearest cover of a pitch black house. Holding Jenny's dark optic close in her right hand, she held the pistol in her left, finger on the trigger. Her crying, however, would not stop._

 _"J-Jenny, please I... I need you to turn on... J-Just for a second, I, I , I need to know you're okay. I need to know you can hear me. Please, just one little blink. That's all I ask... That's all... Jenny..."_

The pilot gasped, shooting upright in the bed. She could hear a heart rate monitor beeping at full speed while the smell of antiseptic stung her nose, crudely reminding her of where she was. But the dreaded memory was slow to fade, her staring into the distance until it released her from it's hold, letting her drop into the bed. Kione gasped for air, coughing until she heard the door open.

Looking up, she saw Briggs and Barker enter, shutting the door quickly behind them. She rested her head back on her pillow, wanting them to go away. They would do as they wanted, but at least she could show them she didn't want to talk.

"Hey kid, feeling any better?" Barker chimed softly

"My ribs want an apology." Kione grumbled. Briggs sigh, glaring her eyes when Barker chuckled.

"LT, we came to talk to you about a few things."

"If you want me to apologize to Smith, my answer is no. I still hate that fucker. And yeah, I heard all about what happened. Your nurses are shit at keeping secrets."

"We came here because your obsession with your dead titan is unhealthy."

Kione sat up now, looking Briggs in the face. "Jenny was like my sister, how else am I suppose to act?"

"I would understand if you discovered this back when we did, but-"

" _ **What?**_ Commander, are you telling me you knew he reused Jenny's parts and let him do it, then expected me to pilot a titan who had improperly recycled pieces, full well knowing if I found out I was going to loose my shit?"

"She's got a point, Briggs." Barker chimed in, "Can't court marshal logic."

"I'm being _court marshaled_?"

"Whoops."

"Goddamnit, Barker." Briggs snipped, the pilot putting his hands up.

"Why!?" Kione felt her heart sagging into her...foot. So much for ever apologizing to Uso.

"Because you clearly disobeyed direct orders, I told you to lower your weapon and back away but-"

"Commander Briggs, you do realize that no thanks to 'Turning Off*', I have no recollection of the situation. But knowing how I get, I can imagine the voice was reason was _not_ present. I might have murdered a platoon and one of our own men on accident after Jenny died, but I absolutely do not remember a thing. I'm still not even sure if it was me who killed them. Well, except the last guy... I still feel bad for that."

"Kione, _listen._ I was equally upset when I found out, but it's been eight months since her death. If anything, I would have expected you just to punch him. Not this."

"How would you feel, seeing one of your friend's dead bodies used as a prop in war?"

"I _have_ seen it."

There was silence in the room, Kione trying to understand. The militia leader sighed, removing her bandana to fix her hair. Barker pulled out his flask, offering it to the other leader. She didn't take it.

"Back during the first militia, when the IMC touched down the second time, they left a lot of bodies. We needed some sort of cover for our forces, so... we stacked bodies on top of each other. Eight high, three wide. As soon as you went down, your body was added to the wall. They stopped everything except when titan ammunition struck. Then there would be pieces everywhere... I saw so many people I knew in the walls... The looks on their faces... I always wondered when my body would be there." Kione stared at Briggs, who was tying her bandana back on, silent. The leader weaved her fingers through each other, staring back. "I understand your loss, but for the sake of everyone, including yourself; You need to move on. That doesn't mean I want you to forget Jenny. Hell, keep that big hunk of sass as close to your heart as possible, but don't let her death control you. She wouldn't want to see you like this, dwelling like this. If I was her, I'd want you to remember the good memories, like you did when you were training Uso."

"How did you-"

"Cooper. He's a good friend." Barker smiled, "You were the first to reach out after his Battalion and BT died; he didn't know anyone here."

"You have people here who care, Kione. And if you can promise to shape up," Briggs smirked "I might just **not** have to court marshal you."

"Gee commander, what an amazing range of choice you've offered me." Kione's sarcasm was dripping today, but at least there was a smile on her face

"You're welcome."

There was a loud thud on the door before it opened, a pilot basically falling through, gasping. The commanders stood upright, worried.

"Steers? Whats wrong?" Barker helped the pilot stand, giving him the mouth of the flask and tipping it back. The pilot drank greedily, breaking away after a few second to gasp again.

"Director of Pilot School... brought two new pilots...forcing Smith to...link Uso... to one of them... Breaking HUNDREDS of rules... Have to help... Bring bat... Holy shit..." The pilot staggered, leaning against the wall, panting still, "I need to get my... cardio back."

"What?!" Kione launched out of the bed, immediately regretting her decision when she realized she only had one leg, and was still VERY drugged up. She staggered, tipping to sit back on the bed, and began disconnecting her wires.

"Kione, what are you doing?!" Briggs asked, looking between the Pilots. "Fuckin- ...Barker, get her back into bed. Steers, come with me, _now_."

"Yes ma'am!" And like that, the two were gone. Barker sighed, rubbing his head and looked at the pilot. She had her fingers around the IV, waiting to see what he'd say.

"Wait are you waiting for? _Hop to it!"_

" _Cut it off_ with those leg jokes." The two stared at each other before Barker grinned ear to ear, Kione hissing. "I fucking hate you. _Give me my leg-_ "

* * *

Uso was past the stage if discomfort. Now, he felt as if he was being downright violated. The new human, Hartz, was rough with everything he did and his body was much too big for the tiny cockpit. He was almost hunched over, cussing.

"Who the fuck was this made for, a midget?"

"A female pilot within the specification of 1.6 meters and 80 kil-"

"Did I say you could speak? Fucking _ **HATE**_ AI voices."

The titan hushed up immediately, looking to BT for help. The other titan was visibly angry, every so often he would broadcast this with a stomp. Some of the other titans had picked up on his actions, looking between each other nervously. Pilots where not returning to work, converging with each other, but they did not seem to be approaching. Wouldn't anyone help him?

"Well, I finished everything I could on this end. The rest is up to your pilot..." Smith sighed, stepping back. He could feel the glares of the hanger's workers on his head, but Uso knew even Senpai couldn't do anything. He had heard the whisper, the threat to end his career and putting his family in financial danger.

"Did you hear that, Hartz?"

"I did, ma'am. Unfortunately, this interior setup is balls."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean nothing is set up as it should be. AI, how the fuck do you do this?"

"I have not link before."

"Great, just great." He yanked the Emergency level again, forcing the hatch open. Uso watched to scream, it hurt so bad. Warnings where popping up all over, but he kept them silent.

"You should probably stop doing that before you break off the door." Cooper said loudly across the room, "You're putting him in pain."

"Titan's don't feel pain. They're nothing but war machines."

 _ **War Machines.** _ Senpai's question rang in his head. Shutting his optic, he wished there was something he could do... but he was so scared. _Please help me..._

"Uh, yeah, no." A new voice rang out, Uso using his shoulder-mounted optic to see who it was. It was another pilot. "What, are you still teaching courses from 83? C'mon."

"Yeah lady, what the fuck?" A worker this time. Suddenly, everyone was talking, shouting at the woman. Asaka looked overwhelmed, only for a moment, before she stomped her foot.

"Excuse you, who has the most titan experience here?"

"US!" The voice was unanimous, actually shaking the building. She was getting mad now, stomping her foot again.

"Where is your sense of authority?! I'll have you all 15'd!"

"Bitches like you don't deserve respect. Get the fuck out!" A drop ship shouted from the other side of the hanger, starting what sounded like a riot. Cooper lifted his head out of the cockpit of BT, pointing at her.

"You ain't shit!" His jabbing comment started a chant, an entire voice of maybe 100 militia strong shouting in unison, pointing their fingers. Uso never felt so... awkwardly thought highly of?

"QUUIIIEEEETTTTTT!" The room fell silent as Briggs entered the room, Steers shouting at the top of his lungs, "COMMANDER BRIGGS ON THE DECK!"

And just like that, the entire place fell into attention, saluting their leader. Even the man sitting in Uso's Cockpit. The _bitch_ however, did not.

"Commander, good to see you here. I was afraid these guerrillas where about to-"

"What the fuck are you doing, Asaka?! I told you not to bring in any pilots until I could approve them." Briggs was angrier then everyone excepted, a few snickers escaping the masses. She turn to immediately glare at them, then to BT.

"BT, what happened here? No lying, _summarize_."

"Thirty two minutes past 1100, Smith and three unknown Militia forces entered the room. They were thoroughly warned by multiple parties that Unit USO was not yet ready for a pilot. They vocalized otherwise, insisting they must have a titan today and using verbal intimidation before 'Asaka' forced open his hatch. They have since treated Uso with much disregard, breaking thirteen of the forty eight protocols you enforced, including Protocol 18 : Do not force a titan to link. On a personal note, they were extremely disrespect to both living pilots and currently deceased Captain Lastimosa. I do not advise letting them take Uso."

"Is that so?" Briggs turned back to the Director, who was glaring needles at the robot. "Sorry to say, Asaka, but this is my hanger. You can't go taking whatever you want because it 'suits you'."

"On the contraire. If needed, I am allowed by the Militia Commander in Chief to take any war machines back for a freshly graduated Pilot in order to continue training, from any base, at any time. Here's my paperwork." She handed her some paper, which Briggs browsed over quickly.

"And what's the catch? Because you would have taken BT if you could."

"They can't already have a pilot."

"And? This paperwork shows more."

Asaka grumbled, "And if someone is on track to becoming a pilot to the Titan we're interested in, they must sort out their differences to see whom is the better fit."

Uso felt like he was going to break. If he didn't have a pilot, then that meant these people would take him. He shut his eyes tight, thinking _I wish Senpai was here._ Briggs threw the paperwork in the air dramatically, as if just to piss the Director off.

"Uso _does_ have a pilot on fast-track! Why didn't you ask?!" Everyone started to tense up, what was Briggs doing?

"Really? Because I didn't see anyone step up to protest. Whom might the 'fast-track pilot' be?" Asaka called her on her bluff, Briggs hesitating. The room's collective temperature rose a degree, pilot's sweating. Cooper wanted to kick himself if this didn't work. Uso silently whimpered. But before the commander could open her mouth, another voice answered.

 **"That would be me."**

The two commanders, and just about everyone in the room looked towards the back to see, standing in full pilot gear, Second Lieutenant Sola Kione. And boy, did she looked pissed. Uso felt if he was a million bucks right now, that is, if he knew what a million buck where. Cooper sighed in relief, sliding down into BT's cockpit with a 'thank god, she made it'.

"...Sola," Asaka crossed her arms, tapping her foot. " I should have know."

"Good to see you too, _mother_."

* * *

WOW! I have never received this much attention on any of my works like TMH is getting. Thank you so much for following me, this work, you favorites, and your reviews!

To my Recent Reviews:

A Drunk Canadian: You sir, have pointed out one of the most biggest conflicts of this whole story. And I congratulate you on that. She most indefinably should be getting help away from things that kill people... but this is war, and at the time, the Militia needs all the help they can get. PTSD is something some people live with everyday, and they have to learn to work around it without their illness interfering on what they want and have to do. (: And who _**does**_ Asaka think she it? :U

Nyrandrea: HELLO! I do love cliffhangers, keeps people interested. (ewe) I'm glad you love my constant updates and lovable characters, too! But seriously, thanks for seeing my spelling errors u

AFTsnek196: ' _LEAVE SOLA ALONE_ ' -sobs-;A; And yes, the bat needs to make a comeback :C

d608: I wish they could, but that would be a court marshal. They got a war to fight here despite their fucked-up leadership. And that is a good question... who is the real machine?

: Thank you! :DDD There most definitely will be more!

O. Y. Lightning: Oh yes, we will find out soon enough :D

Thank you all so much for your constant support! I'm trying to keep the updates steady, bringing you the best quality content that writing on caffeine can bring. Should I slow down, or speed up? Please, tell me what you think! And again, please fav, follow, and review!


	9. I Fight for You

Sola was livid. Of all the people that could have become Director; it was her backstabbing, conniving, _lying, cheating,_ ** _bitch_** of a mother. Holding her helmet under her arm and ignoring the pain flowing through her ribs, she hobbled forward. It was a quick walk till she was standing before the Director, glaring her eye to eye. Neither seemed to back down from the stare, sizing each other up. Asaka's eyes went up and down her daughter's body, stopping on her new spring leg.

"I see you've had an upgrade to your appearance. It's good, might get you a dick to finally suck." The comment was snide, but not without punishment.

"Hm That's funny, I see you've never stopped. How many dick-sucking and ball-gargling years are you going on now, 80? Or is that how many years you've been _swallowing_?" Kione's spitfire attitude flowed like a river from her mouth. But she didn't regret it, shouldering Asaka out of the way. She got over to Uso, her eyeball twitching when she saw the sparks coming form the cockpit. Her eyes fell on the graduate. _"Get_ _ **out."**_

The once cocky pilot looked between Asaka and Kione, deciding the older woman was scarier. "By the looks of you, I think younger pilots might be a better fit for the Militia right now."

There was a sharp hiss from several older pilots. Kione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose then setting down her helmet.

"You want to do it this way? Fine. We'll fight for it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, or are you too _pussy_?"

A howl came from the crowd, cheering for Kione as she shed some of her heavier armor. Asaka stepped forward to protest, but was stopped by Briggs.

"Sorry Director, but this is how we 'settle our differences' here. Builds character too, might teach that youngin' something."

"Hmph, fine. I won't be sorry if she looses in a bloody pulp."

"She won't."

The cadet, red-faced from anger, climbed down out of Titan's cockpit and shed his militia blouse, cracking his neck. Kione removed a grease rag from the floor, tearing it in two and wrapping her knuckles.

"Uso, status report." She asked quietly, the Titan shutting his chassis to look at her. She could see his exhausted excitement.

"Senpai, I am at 75 percent of my usual efficiency. I require tuning... and possibly an air freshener."

"Understood. I need you to pick a number between one and ten. Actually, between five a ten."

"...seven?"

"Excellent."

"I'll have you know," Hartz interrupted, bending into a crouch, "I hold the second best hand-to-hand combat rating in the history of my school, and the year's top best. I could go easy on you, since you're a handicap-"

"Don't try to get all buddy-buddy with me, CumRag. I know that trick. You're just another mommies' boy who hasn't experienced real combat. You'll be shitting yourself the first day out there, and dead by the night of the third."

That pissed him off. The two meter tall, probably 140 kilogram cadet sprung, aiming to pin her down. Kione only jumped to the left side, swinging her brand new _titanium_ leg and chopping him square in the throat. Hartz coughed, stumbling back to leave his body open. Without wasting time, the pilot slid in and punched him square in the crouch. When the cadet bent over to protect his valuables, she smashed his face on her knee, dropping him to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Not satisfied, she straddled his chest and punched him in the face. The crowd roared.

"Done yet, Cadet? That all the fight you got?" Kione shouted, punching him again. Like an angry steam-cart, he wildly swung, landing a punch on her already broken ribs. She wheezed, jumping away to hold her side. Hartz started getting up and, noticing her shaking, chortled.

"Well well. If you had told me your ribs were already broken before we started, then maybe I _WOULD'VE_ gone softer." The cadet crossed the room before she had any time to react, swinging his fist to greet her face. Kione flew through the air, smacking into the side of Uso's leg. She gasped in agony as she heard her rib-cage crack, coughing until she was spitting blood. The crowds cheering had changed to a murmur of fear. Asaka smirked, expression quickly changing as Uso put his hand between the two fighting humans. The pilot stood herself back up, wiping off her face.

"Senpai, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Uso... Don't get involved." She wheezed, lifting her fist to the Cadet when Uso moved his hand away. "If I did tell you about my ribs... then this wouldn't be any fun..."

Pushing all her weight back on her spring, Kione released it to soar through the air again. The cadet didn't understand what she was doing until she clapped his head between her thighs with terrifying grip. Quickly, she bent over the back of him and reached into the ass of his pants, yanking out the band of his underwear to give him the biggest wedgie of his life. The crowd's worry melted into a laugh as the band broke, her letting go and jumping off.

"And that why... we wear... jumpsuits!"

"You fucking son of a-" The cadet came for her again. Kione knew he'd be excepting her to jump left or right, so instead she crossed her arms and lifted her good leg off the floor, leaping backwards to hop away, as if she was on a pogostick. It made her ribs hurt like hell, but it was better then being clobbered. Hartz, being an absolute moron, chased her. The laughing got harder, Asaka fuming. "STOP PLAYING WITH ME!"

"You want me to stop? Alright!"

Kione reached back, grabbing her Grappling Hook off her armor and once he was in position, threw it. It flew over Hartz's head, hooking onto one of the pieces of machinery a few feet behind him. Leaning forward, she touched the retract button the moment her spring leg hit the floor, allowing her to fly back towards the startled cadet. The pilot stuck out an arm as she flew past, perfectly hooking his neck in the crook of her elbow, and body-slammed him to the floor. There was a loud thud that shook the place when he hit the ground, Kione letting go of her grappling hook and ambling back a few feet to get to him. He was gurgling, eye rolled back, but still alive.

"When you're back at the school," She crouched down next to him, wheezing still. "Look and see who the... Hand-to-Hand combat record is held by... Then come back... when you've beaten it... okay?"

"Uggghhnnnn..." Hartz eyes rolled in his skull as he nodded, "Y-yes ma'am..."

"Good boy." She patted his arm, grabbing his hand and helping pull him upright. The beaten cadet staggered, mindlessly ambling his way back outside the hanger through the cheering group of pilots. After he was gone, all that was left was Asaka. Sola wasn't done yet, speaking as loud as she could. "That was this year's... best Hand to Hander? The school really... IS starting to _suck dick._ "

The room laughed. It seemed some of the titans had even enjoyed the show, squinting in agreement. BT and Cooper gave her a thumbs up, the pilot's face plastered with a shit-eating grin. Asaka did not say a word to them; only crossed over to get in her daughter's face. She struggled to stand upright, chest heaving compared to the Director's near-meltdown.

"You're a disgraceful child, I should of berid of you when I had the chance."

"No mother, you should have done what you've always done best: _swallowed_."

Asaka face grew a deeper shade of red as she turned, pushing her way through the jeering crowd and leaving the hanger in a stormy fury. Barker quickly stepped up to the plate, cupping one hand to his mouth while his other rested on the injured pilot's shoulder. Kione leaned into it, starting to shake again.

"Alright everyone, get to work. But tonight, drinks on me!"

The crowd roared in agreement, high-fiving each other before jumping back to their duties. Briggs quickly crossed over, Cooper hopping out of BT's cockpit to follow.

"Jesus Christ, I'm going to have the medics weld you to a bed so you don't get hurt anymore." Briggs rumbled, her soccer-mom face very visible.

"For once...I might actually stay in bed... my ribs are killing me."

"We should probably go lie you down." Cooper chuckled, getting on her unbroken rib side for support.

"I will, but I have something to do first... Take me to Uso."

"I am right here, pilot."

Kione and Cooper looked up to see Uso standing over them, bending down when they fully turned around. The pilot reached out to put her hand on his chassis where Jenny's paint was still visible, sighing in relief. His pink eye blinked expectantly.

"I almost lost you, Uso. I'm so sorry for putting you though all this stress."

"Do not be distressed, Pilot. I understand that somethings are too uncomfortable or personal to share. It was probably for the best that what happened, happened. Otherwise, I may have been taken away."

"What makes you say that?"

"If some of Unit JNY was not added to my chassis, you might have parted with me easier." Kione was shocked at his words, drawing back her hand. The titan did not flinch, but she could see what she feared : Mistrust.

"Do you think...? Oh lord, Uso, no. If you had Jenny's pieces or not, I still wouldn't have parted with you." She reached out again, this time touching underneath his optical unit. Kione could feel him lean into her, just barely. It broke her heart. "You're much too good for people like that. And if I turned my back on a friend, I would be no better."

"But you have openly defied your creator."

"My mother? She can suck a cock." The pilot spit, coughing. Cooper chuckled.

"That probably what she's going to go do anyhow."

"No kidding. Uso, if you meet anyone who turns away from those in need or what's right, you're fully justified to defy them."

"Even Sensei?"

"Even Sensei."

"Hey, no encouraging justified bad behavior!" Smith shouted from the control panel, turning off the Link system. "Makes it hard to repair them."

Kione giggled, coughing up some blood again. Uso reached out, using the very tip of his finger to wipe it off her face. The pilot seemed surprised, looking up at his optic. It was a soft pink. Cooper looked over his shoulder at BT, mouthing something that his titan did not catch.

"I'm sorry about this, Uso. Will you forgive me?"

"I will."

"Thank you..."

"But, I must know... Would you still be willing to become my pilot?"

Kione looked up at him; a sad, exasperated smile crossed her face before she leaned off of Cooper and onto Uso's chassis, pressing her cheek to the cold metal. He looked startled, almost nervous. Cooper's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, Uso... I am, but not yet. I do have to recover and... remove Jenny's link..."

"Understood."

"And I need to make sure you can trust me again."

"Trust you?"

"After leaving you alone like that, without explaining, and the way I acted-"

"You have not broken my trust at all, Pilot. If anything, you have strengthened it by saving me from the Asaka."

"I wouldn't consider that saving. Just adding fire to an age old feud." She nervously laughed. 'But it you believe so, that's all I need."

Kione gently patted the titan, smiling softly as she got Cooper's support to stand. Saying goodbye, the two hobbled away, Uso watching them until they were out of sight. The Titan began to ponder. What was this he was feeling? Admiration? Devotion? Respect? Attraction? It was all a blur of programs he could not understand. And it frustrated him. When he turned back to find his docking bay, BT was few feet from him, startling the AI.

"Unit BT, please do not sneak up on my like that."

"My apologize, but I could not help but notice your actions regarded Pilot Kione." Uso flinched at BT's words.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"I cannot say, because I do not know. However, I can offer a suggestion." BT got quieter, blinking slowly, "Pick your programs to suppress and act upon _wisely_."

"That is very vague."

"You will understand in time. You are a learning AI, no?" BT nodded, turning away and returning to his dock. Uso blinked, quietly wondering if he was going mad.

* * *

Asaka sat at her desk in the Director's office, fingers pressed together in thought. Today would have been an amazing day. She would have had the new AI, been able to have the technical students start decoding it in order to make copies, send it up to the top brass, then earn more brownie points and favoritismallowing her to take more steps in making the school better. But somehow, as always, Kione had gotten in her way.

She looked down at the data-pads before her, scrolling through to see what she had missed. The first data-pad, after swiping through a few pages, had a diagram of a Vanguard Titan. The schematics were red, with several while lines through the frame. She picked it up, reading.

 **Unit JNY-3763 was decommissioned as of the eleventh month of the year 2316 after suffering major damages to her frame and AI Datacore during Mission 45-86-18, ultimately causing it to shut down. Her pilot, Second Lieutenant Sola Kione, suffered heavy injuries.**  
 **Major damage list: Heavy weapons damage, arm dislodge by NorthStar rocket, body severed by Ronin blade, SERE kit severed by Ronin blade.**  
 **Mission 45-86-18: Extract data from IMC Stronghold on Liona.**  
 **Mission Status: Success**

Asaka moved to the next data-pad, scrolling down till she found what she wanted.

 **UPDATED 12 HOURS AGO  
Second Lieutenant Sola Kione, DOB : 03-APR-2294, Weight: 66 kilograms, Height: 1.65 meters**  
 **Current Status: Under Medical Attention**  
 **Condition : Suffering from -CLEARANCE REQUIRED-  
Currently recovering from: -** **CLEARANCE REQUIRED-**

She pressed in her key-code, the list lengthening.

 **KeyCode Accepted**  
 **Condition: Suffering from 5 broken ribs, concussion, mental instability. NOTE: PTSD and Anxiety worsened after death of Titan Unit JNY-3763, still seeking an outsource.**  
 **Currently recovering from: Loss of Right Leg during Mission 45-86-18, Spring Prosthetic Issue.**

"So she lost her limb after Jenny's death, and has been recovering since. But how did she break her ribs..." Asaka mused, scrolling down more.

 **COURT CASE PENDING DELETION**  
 **CHARGES : ASSAULT OF TITAN SCIENTIST, DISREGARDING ORDERS**

The Director wasn't sure how to respond to that, inputting her code, but there was no more information. She set the pad down slowly, turning to the third and most empty datapad.

 **Unit USO-2783, activated the fourth month of the year 2317.**  
 **Source of AI: UNKNOWN**  
 **AI Writer: UNKNOWN**  
 **AI Capabilities: UNKNOWN**  
 **Pilot: UNKNOWN**

The director dropped the datapad, squeezing her temples. There was still no info, no background of there this came from or what it could do. And honestly, it pissed her off. She knew it was Smith blocking her, but if Smith didn't send her the email, then who did?

Asaka looked over at a picture on her desk. It was of four people; a man, woman, and two children who looked about the same age: a boy and girl. They all had blue eyes. There were two pairs of dog-tags draped over the framed,bearing the names _ASAKA, CALE_ and _ASAKA, JAZA_. The director quietly stroked the dog tags, taking a moment to pay her respect before she opened her top drawer. Reaching to the very back, she clicked a button so a secret cubby opened on the side of her desk. Reaching into it, she pushed aside some of the other items to draw out an envelope. It was stamped with a 'RETURN TO SENDER', the handwritten address faded to almost nothing except a name:

 _OSCAR KIONE-VALLSO_

She turned it over, dumping out a letter and a photo into her hand. She did not open the letter, instead, she focused on the photo.

The photo (slightly worn out and faded) was of a little girl. She was three or four, wearing a red dress with long black hair and golden brown eyes. She had her nose scrunched to the camera, a smile on her face. In the bottom corner of the photo was written three words:

 _'Your daughter, Sola.'_

* * *

Sorry for a short, shitty chapter! I wanted to do so much more but I wasn't quite sure what to do so I got this ;n; I had some thoughts thou, about what the characters would sound like and I feel like these would be good fits:

Susanne Vega (singer of 'Tom's Diner') for Kione

Jamieson Price (Skull Knights Eng Vocie Actor) for Uso

Romi Park (Ragyo Voice Actor) for Asaka. We might see here again e-e

Edit : Dates, Name

As always, thank you! Please Fav, Follow, and Review! _  
_


	10. Pressure

It was a few days before Uso saw Kione again. He had stayed in the Titan Hanger, getting tuned up and repainted, his optic shut as they did some repairs around it. It wasn't that he was afraid of his optical unit getting damaged, but whatever the mechanic was doing felt so good. Like an age-old itch being scratched. He actually had to mute his vocal processors to not seem weird, the optical blinds fluttering when the mechanic started fiddling with a certain wire.

"Enjoying yourself, bud?" The question surprised him, turning his vocal processor back on.

"H-Huh? How-"

"It's alright!" The mechanic laughed, "From what I'm told, this wire is a weak spot for all titans, like an itchy spot, right?"

"I feel as if that is a very acute description of what I am feeling."

"No need to be ashamed, itches are a fact of life. Unfortunately, I'm almost done."

"That is alright, sir. Good things don't always last forever."

"Aw, that's no way to look at life, Uso." A familiar voice had him looking back down, happiness filling his AI system as he saw Kione. She looked much better than the last time he saw her, standing up tall and proud without any visible injuries. Once the mechanic had gotten down, he crouched to greet her. "How you doing, buddy?"

"Much better, now that you have come back."

"Awww, how sweet." She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck before patting his chassis, "I would have been back sooner, but they had to give me some 'new ribs'."

"How did they do that?"

"Mesh-wire, I bet." She laughed, "Augh, still hurts."

"I would suggest refraining for laughter."

"I'll take that into considerations. Anyhow, Uso, I might not be your pilot yet but it looks like we're already needed. One of our refueling stations has a food run coming up, and they need someone around just to make sure we don't jumped by pirates. You game?"

"Though I am unsure what you mean by 'game', I am gladly willing to assist."

"Awesome. We leave in a few hours, I'll be hitching a ride on your top."

"Understood. Pilot, I-"

The pilot turned back, her braid whipping around to her like a ribbon. Uso noticed for the first time, she had beautiful golden flecks of color in her brown eyes. In that moment, he forgot what he was going to say.

"...Uso?"

"! Ah... My systems have deemed it unimportant. If it comes back, I will ask."

"Okay," She giggled, turning away to go find her team leader for this mission. Uso followed her, then looked over at BT's empty bay. What had the Titan meant?

* * *

-IMC BATTLESHIP C.O.R. MARZIA-

It was a quiet morning today. In the past few weeks, there hadn't been much action from the militia since the explosion of the Ark, and the IMC had one too many mining planets to guard for them to take more. That meant a lot of downtime. Currently, one of the IMC commanders was relaxing in his 'office', reading over various previous mission reports. He was interrupted, however, at a knock upon his door.

"Come in."

"Sir," Into the room stepped a 'simple soldier', holding another datapad, " Our investigation of Mii has come back conclusive."

The IMC Commander lifted his head from his datapad as one of his soldiers stepped into the room, taking the new information offered without question.

"We're positive it's a Militia refueling station?" He said after a moment of browsing, looking up. His soldier was in full gear, including a helmet, meaning he could not see the facial expression being worn at the time. But there was a curt nod.

"Yes."

"...Alright, here's the plan. I want you to send in four pilots and their titans." The Commander set down the pad. "Not the best, but some of our good men. Go with them, oversee what happens, but don't get involved. If they take it, call in one of our nearby battleships. If they don't, get an evac for yourself."

"What of the pilots?"

"Fuck them, if they can't do their job they can't come back."

The soldier nodded slowly, taking back the datapad offered and leaving the room.

* * *

"Oh my fucking god, It's cold." Kione hissed as she pulled her parka tighter around her body, shivering. They weren't on a blizzard planet, no, that she would have honestly taken over this anyday. Instead, they had traveled four uneventful days come to a planet with almost no atmosphere, the cold air of space able to lick the bare ground of the planet below it. The best part: They hadn't even landed yet. Uso looked up, noticing her shiver and started to super-heat his chassis.

"Does this feel better, Kione-Senpai?" There was a minute or so delay before she sighed into her mask, slouching a bit.

"Yes, thank you~"

The titan squinted happily, feeling the very little gravity of the planet taking some effect. They had to be a few hundred feet up.

"We are meeting a convoy on the ground, that is correct?"

"Yes, but not at the base. We can't risk a fighter being tracked back to it, so we're walking."

"...with this?" Uso gestured to the GIANT cargo box that was next to them. The riflemen were sitting on top of it, swinging their legs without a care in the world.

"Yeah, it has wheels. We just have to guard it in case of a raid.

"Are there natives on this planet?"

"No, but pirates come and go."

Thirty seconds to drop-point…

Kione strapped herself down to Uso as the dropship started to slow down, the loud roar of the turbines filling their ears before they felt the pull of G-forces come then ease, and soon, the ship was hovering. The back door opened, the giant cargo crate starting to roll itself as the riflemen stayed atop of it, making sure their masks were on tight. Kione tapped the titan's head, and out they went.

There wasn't really anyone waiting for them, just a lone Titan with a rider and its Pilot. She would be lying if she told herself she wasn't already disappointed. Once the cargo was clear, the ship quickly exited to orbit, blinking off quicker then she came originally. Unfortunately, drawing the short straw of being this operation's leader, she stood up to greet the other pilot.

"Hello!" She called as the other pilot wiggled from the cockpit hatch, standing on his titan's head. "Unit USO and Second Lieutenant-"

" _Kione?_ "

Kione stopped, stepping back in surprised as the other pilot and rider hopped over. They rubbed their masks, venting it for the fog to clear and show the face of men. The pilot was maybe 27 or 28, with bright red hair, freckles, and sparkling blue eyes, standing at a good six-four. The rider was much shorter and tanner, with bright green eyes and choppy hair. They had goofy grins on their faces, and it took her a moment before she recognized them.

"Oh! Goodness, Colton! Ryan!" She laughed, embracing her fellow comrades in a warm hug. He laughed, backing up.

"Good to see you!" Ryan grinned, his eye twinkling, "What's it been, three months?"

"No kidding. I didn't even recognize Nini." She gestured at the other titan, a Northstar, who nodded curtly.

"Good to see you again, Pilot Kione."

"Who's this?" Colton asked, grabbing a safety bar to dangle down by Uso optic. Uso blinked.

"Hello. I am Unit Uso."

"woAH!" The pilot 'jumped', almost falling but pulling himself back up. Kione was crouched on his head, smiling, "You got a titan?"

"No, not quite... Uso is my student. I'll explain after we're done with the drop. Let's head out, aye?"

"Aye. Nini, trust fall!" He pushed off of Uso's chassis, being caught mid-air by the other titan and gently set into her cockpit. There was stillness for a moment before they gave Kione a thumbs up, turning and heading out. Ryan grinned, winking before jumping down to join the other riflemen on the cargo. The convoy, front guarded by Colton and rear guarded by Uso, followed.

"Kione-senpai, might I ask, who are they?"

"Pilot Colton? Oh, he's one of my buddies. I've known him for a little bit, not as long as Jack though."

"I see. And the other?"

"That's Rifleman Ryan. We go back a loooooong time. Why, are you jealous?" She joked, her face falling when she did not get an answer. "...Uso?"

"Yes?"

"...Nothing, nevermind."

Her helmet pings, pressing the button as a private comm line ups. It's Colton and Ryan. She's unsure if she should answer it, given the reaction of Uso, but does anyhow.

" _Hey, so, this place sucks for hot food but it had amazing granola bars, if you're interested._ " Kione chuckled at Ryan's words. They hadn't forgotten that she basically lived off those things.

"Nah, I'm going on a cereal bar strike, made my hips too big."

" _Psh, yeah right._ " Colton popped in, " _You're what, 50 kilos wet?_ "

"Very funny, Pilot."

Ryan's voice came again. " _So, about Uso. He's_ _ **not**_ _your titan?_ "

"Not yet. He wants me to be but… I'm just not sure."

" _...It's been almost nine months, Sola. I'm sure if Jenny could see you she'd be rolling in her grave._ "

"I know, I know… I'm moving past it. But Uso is very special, he's not like the other titan AIs. He's his own thing, a homegrown model. He had to be taught just about everything he knows. Apparently he can become better than BT."

" _That's amazing."_

 _"And why, praytell,"_ Colton sounded like he was eating, _"Have you not jumped on this?_ "

"I'm an old soul stuck in her own ways. He doesn't deserve that."

" _Ooohhh, I'm sure you'll do just fine."_

The three continued their conversation as they traveled almost five clicks west. There was very little light on this planet, but she could see the tiny sun was probably going to set in the next hour. Probably. As they were nearing, one of the rifleman ran to the edge of the cargo, his hand pressed tightly to his helmet. Uso noticed.

"Pilot, one of our men seems in distress." Kione looked down, following his stare and ending the call with a quick goodbye as her comm pinged. Ryan noticed the rifleman too, walking across the cargo to join him.

"What is it, rifleman?"

" _Incoming enemy titanfall coming in one click away, cargo's 11 'oclock!_ "

"Shit." Kione reached behind her, grabbing her anti-titan rifle and arming it. "Uso, we got company! How many, Rifleman?"

" _Our scanner count four._ "

 _ **"Four?**_ _"_ Colton's voice joined the comm with a scoff, " _Must be scouts. I'll go fend them off. Kione, we're closer to the base then they are to us. Once the cargo is secure, send Uso to come join me._ "

"What about me?"

" _Stay with the cargo, if you get a tear in that suit you won't be able to breath. I'm moving out!_ "

Colton and Nini took off in full sprint towards the direction of the four falling machines, keeping his comm open. Kione felt a bit angry at him, but looked at Ryan.

"Can the cargo go any faster?"

" _Yes ma'am. Hang onto your asses, boys_!"

Ryan bent down over the control panel and slapped an arrow, which jolted the cargo forward. Uso had to run to keep up, grabbing one of the men mid-air as he fell off and placing him back on the cargo. A minute or so passed before they could hear heard Colton grunt over the intercom, a beeping as his Northstar took a hard hit.

"How far?!"

" _500 meters, tops!_ "

Kione growled, lifting her other rifle to peer through the scope. Colton had no cover except for his shields, and he was backing up away from the direction of the cargo. Only two of the titans were messing with him, the other two starting to barrel their way. She heard Colton take another hard hit, something beeping.

"Ryan, get this cargo to the point! I gotta help Colton!"

"Kione-senpai," Uso interrupted, "I do not think you have adequate protection in order to fight. Disembark, and I will handle this."

"No Uso, you're not ready! We're a team!"

Uso did not answer as he ran, optic looking over at the incoming titans, then up at Kione.

"Protocol Four."

"Protocol whhHAAAAAA-!" Kione felt her tether snap as his little arm snipped it, starting to fall off his back. Uso skidded to a stop, turning on his hips and lunging, catching her before she could hit the ground. But by the time she could figure out what was going on, he had broken out into a run again, dropping her like a rock onto the cargo. "USO,WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Protocol Four."

"THERE IS NO PROTOCOL FOUR, YOU DUMBASS!"

He could not hear her, for he was already taking off running towards the other two titans, weapon drawn and ready. Kione, standing pissed off on the edge of the cargo, suddenly realized that she was left with a choice. Follow him and die, or stay with the cargo and let him and possibly another one of her good friends die. It wasn't a world tearing dilemma, she would rather take the first option. But what the hell could she do? She looked forward to where the cargo was headed. 400 meters. Ryan ran up next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. That motherfucker is going to get himself killed alone."

"...You need to let go, Kione." The pilot turned in surprise at the rifleman, looking up to see a serious face. "If you think Uso isn't going to be okay out there without help, then you need to get out there and be a pilot. A _real_ pilot."

"But... Ryan, I... What if I'm not ready?"

"Then they're both going to die."

"...Fuck." She groaned, clutching her anti-titan rifle. She was silent for a good moment. "Make sure this fucking cargo gets to base, then send the Calvary."

"Understood. And Kione," Ryan smiled, "Good to have you back."

Kione grimaced, and without another word, she jumped.

* * *

Colton knew that if he survived this, it would be an interesting story. For now, he was fending off an Ion and a Ronin, but he had been passed already by another Ion and Scorch. Nini was bleeping unhappily at him as he jumped away again, releasing an onslaught of missiles.

" **Pilot, I heavily suggest we go after the other two titans.** "

" _Unit Uso comming in. I'll handle them_." Uso's voice came across the comm, Colton turning in his seat to look for the other titan. He saw him heading their way, the other two enemies stopping to draw weapons. But Uso was faster than them, already firing. The IMC wasn't sure how to react, jumping backwards.

"Where's Kione?"

" _I have left her with the Cargo._ "

"Good. Let's kick some ass!"

* * *

Uso's processors were running at full speed, using everything he had against them. Fighting two enemies was a new feat for him, but he believed it would be no different then fending off turrets that moved.

The scorch launched an incendiary trap, Uso noticing and kicking with full force so it flew back and hit the cockpit, stunning the pilot. The Ion, slightly confused, lifted his splitter gun and began to fire. Luck for Uso today, he had the same weapon, activating his shield and throwing the rounds back when the titan had to reload. He took a step closer, bending forward and began to fire upon the Scorch. He took a good amount of damage before Uso was his by the Ion, jerking away.

" _Is it just me or is your scanner bugging out?_ " He picked up on the comm links of the opposing force.

" _You're getting it too? Unknown auto-titan?_ "

" _I think our scanners be bugging_."

If Uso had lips, he would smile. He fired between the two titans until he looked past them to see how Colton was holding up. So far, it was fine, but that could change at any second. He held up on his own very well against two opponents for several minutes, that was until he became distracted when Colton yelled painfully over the comm. Looking past, he saw the Ronin had draw it's blade and took a stab at Nini, punching her hull. He could hear her internal alarms blaring.

"Pilot Colton, are you al-" His entire hull heated as the Scorch fired upon his incendiary trap from earlier that Uso oh-so happened to be near. The titan staggered backwards, the Ion seeing his chance and firing his lasers at Uso's chassis. It hurt so bad, enough for him to want to cry out at it seared and ate away some of the metal with the molten laser,two of his batteries burning out. He hunched over, trying to use his vortex shield to catch any rounds fired. But when he fired them back, they did almost nothing.

 _"Uso?! Uso, do you copy?"_

"Pilot Colton, I require assistant."

 _"Fuck! I'll be over as fast as I can!"_ Colton shouted over the radio as he grabbed the enemy Ronin by the shoulder for an execution move. Uso's systems were blaring as the Ion approached, stepping on the end of the Militia weapon to crush it before pointing his own at the cockpit, knocking on it.

" **Open up, titan**."

Uso did not respond, he was too confused by their request. They tapped again, and he opened the hatch to expose nothing.

" _See, I told you! No pilot._ "

" _Don't blow it up then, get its last battery and we'll take him back to base. I'll help with the other pilot._ " The Scorch titan turned and took off to go address Colton. And like an idiot, the Ion's pilot in front of him opened his hatch. Uso immediately went for him, forgetting about the Auto-titan, who grabbed his hands and yanked them down.

The IMC pilot stepped onto Uso's chassis, bending down to grab the battery. Uso shut his optic, knowing as soon as that pulled out, he would shut down. He felt a hand grab the battery pack... He shut his optic, praying silently.

 _Someone, help me...please..._

Instead of shut-down, there was the sound of a bang. A few seconds later, he felt a thud on his cockpit, the auto-titan letting out something like a mechanical scream. His shoulder optic turned around, and there at his foot with a rifle was-

 _"Kione..."_

* * *

Ryan belongs to Kieran (SunGryphon) :D

Edit : Ages

Thank you to all my recent reviews who enjoyed the 'dick-slinging' and the small bonding moment. As always; please Fav, Follow, and Review! :D


	11. Save me, Save you

Kione had ran as fast as her one leg and one spring could carry her, blood surging through her ears as she watched the fight up ahead. She was amazed that no one had noticed her yet, considering the grey flat landscape and her bright gold armor. The young titan must have seriously been giving them a hard time. She had to dive down to the ground when she heard the Ion's beam blast through the air, but could see Uso stagger from a hit.

 _Fuck fuck fUCK **FUCK.**_ Her mind was screaming as she got back up, hauling ass when she saw the enemy pilot open the cockpit. He hadn't seen her yet, giving her enough time to swap out weapons and slide across the ground.

"Hey, fuckface!" The IMC pilot looked up, but was not fast enough as she blew a giant hole into his helmet. The body fell back, and she heard the enemy titan scream. "Uso, grab 'em!"

Uso did as he was told, using whatever battery power remaining to lunge forward. Their chassis hit and she stumbled, letting go of his hands. He wasted no time, clapping his hands around the sides of her cockpit, digging his fingers into the metal, and stayed. Kione scaled the titan easily, shoving her laser-powered anti-titan rifle against the Ion's Optical Database. Without hesitation, she fired.

There was a loud pop and a dying scream as the laser cut through the safety glass and ate it's way into the optic, destroying everything. The frame struggled for only a moment before it stopped moving, Kione taking her rifle away to expose the acid-like hole in the titan's face. She hadn't wanted to kill her, but she knew the IMC would have wiped her anyhow. She jumped over to the now dead frame, removing two of the batteries.

"Uso, as soon as I put these batteries in, open the cockpit. Initiate Protocol One." Her tone had changed to serious as she hopped back over, shoving the batteries in. Uso didn't move at first, then staggered upright.

"A-Are you sure?" His voice took her aback. It sounded full of surprise and doubt, as if he wasn't truly sure this was happening. She looked up to see Colton and Nini fighting off two titans again. He didn't have much time...

"Yes... Colton!" She lifted her hand to her helmet, barging into the comm channel, "It's Kione, the payload has been delivered. Fall back to Uso, now!"

"You don't have to tell me that twice." The Northstar up ahead turned and started running towards to Uso, Kione swinging around the hatch and getting into the cockpit. She began to boot up controls, the titan seeing systems he never knew he had booting up. Once Nini was close enough, she yanked down on a giant lever. Uso's chassis made a screeching noise, like bending metal as the two felt hundreds of pounds of gravity pressed down on them for a moment, then release as a massive shield-dome spawned over them. It was the prefect size to fit them both.

"Good thinking, Uso!" Colton praised him, panting. His titan had suffered heavy damage, enough that Colton for sure had to be hurt. "How long can that hold out?"

"I am unsure, you would have to ask Pilot Kione."

"Wait, Kione? What the HELL are you doing out here?"

"Saving your ass. This shield will hold out long enough for Uso and I to initiate a link, and then I can assist you." She muttered, removing her helmet from the hook inside the cockpit that she was sure Smith must have put there, bunching her hair up before putting it on. Taking deep breaths, she hovered her hand over a green button. The enemy titans where staying nearby, weapons up as they waited for the shield to fail.

"...Ready, Uso?"

"Are you?"

Uso's question jostled her, taking a deep breath. This was it, she couldn't go back anymore. She had a duty, and with a titan, she would have to fulfill it. She thought of Jenny's optical unit sitting back in her room, with it's dark color, and prayed to whatever gods above that Jenny would know that she was sorry.

"Let's do this."

Kione slammed the button, body arching in pain as her vision flashed white. She had not experienced this first time she linked, she knew for sure. It was like someone was hammering an ice-pick through her skull. Biting her lip, she cursed into it, feeling something hot running out of her nose and eyes. She could hear Colton's voice over the comm but it was far off, like he was shouting from the other side of a crowded, noisy room. The hammering got louder and more painful before she tried to grab her helmet and get it off, screaming loudly.

 _"STOP! STOP!"_

There was a zap, and the cockpit vanished.

 _ **Kione.**_

The pain was gone, but she was surrounded in white now. White ground, white sky. Her hands were on her helmet as she sat on the floor, panting heavily.

 _ **Kione!**_

The pilot looked up, quickly standing at the sound of her name. Where was she, what was going on? She turned about, stopping when she noticed a large shape hunched over in the distance. It took her a second glance to realized it was Uso, crouched in the waiting position. His optic was online, staring, but he was unmoving.

" _ **Kione**_..." The voice came again, her turning back to come face to face with a bright blue optic in a damaged sere kit. Her breath hitched as she took a half-step back, recognizing the paint color adorning the Vanguard frame.

"J-Jenny?"

" _ **Pilot**_..." Her voice was broken and choppy, the titan trying to hold herself up with her one arm. Kione could see that her bottom half was missing, fluids and lubricants pooling out underneath them, soaking the bottom of the pilot's boots. She reached out to touch the optic, Jenny reeling back. " _ **Stop!**_ "

"Jenny? But... How? Why?" It only took her a moment to realize that she have never erased her link with her previous titan, her hands coming back to her chest. There was no heartbeat through her armor. Was she... dead?

" _ **It does not matter. Listen... Listen to me.**_ " Jenny's voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears, something that Kione had never heard before. But every words tore at her insides, threatening to make her sick. " _ **If you touch me, you will deny your link with Uso... It will destroy your mind and his AI. Please... do not touch me**_."

"What's happening?"

" _ **I don't know for sure... But I believe this has to do... with not wiping my link.**_ "

"But that means I would forget you!" Kione cried out, stepping forward again but not touching her. She could feel tears in her eyes. "Don't you know what a link-wipe does? It make you forget!"

" _ **No, no... It only makes you forget the most intimate moments... so you do not always stay attached... If you do not wipe, the memories will imprint on you new titan and damage it.**_ "

"What am I to do then?"

 _ **You have to let go.**_

"Wha-" She looked down, realizing that she was now holding a dark optical database. Jenny's was gone, the empty husk of the titan laying out on the ground. The pilot's knees felt weak before she collapsed, slamming her fist in the pool of oil. "No. NO! _JENNY!_ **_I REFUSE TO FORGET YOU!"_**

 _ **Then you will kill us all.**_ Jenny's voice still rang in her head, a cool breeze blowing through her hair. Looking up, she saw a darkness rushing towards them, her eyes widening. It was going to swallow Jenny and her whole if she did not move. But something in her mind did not care. She wanted this to happen. She wanted to stay with Jenny.

"Kione!" She turned at the sound of Uso's voice, the titan's hand outstretched, "We need to go!"

 _ **Go, Sola**_. Kione looked down at the dark optical unit. Her hands were _bending_ in the light, as if they were being sucked towards the darkness. **_You will do no service to my memory if you die here._**

"Jenny..." She choked.

 _ **It's okay to let go sometimes, Pilot. Isn't that how we grow? Live your life on; we both know you have so much to live for.**_

With a small _poof_ , Jenny's optic changed into a bundle of golden flowers. Kione, shocked, loosened her grip. That as all the wind needed to sweep them from her hands and suck them towards the rushing abyss of darkness. The pilot reaching out to grab them, trying to cry out but she could not remember a name.

Her hand gasped one flower, which she clung to tightly, pulling it back to her chest. _Jenny._

"Kione!" Uso called out again, her turning back to see him. He was up and running towards her now, but the wind that was pulling her had a mind of it's own, trying to push him away. Shakily, still clutching that last flower, she tucked her head-down and powered against the wind, slipping every few steps thanks to the oil on her boots.

"U-Uso!" She called out, slipping and falling to the floor. Kione felt the wind sucking her towards the darkness; yanking her grappling hook from her armor and throwing it. The titan saw, snatching it from the air and pulling. She held on tight, pressing the button and reeling it in.

"Take my hand!" Uso stretched out to grab Kione, booster firing to keep him in place.

As soon as her tiny hand touched the tip of his fingers, the world blinked into darkness, and they were falling. Him backwards, her forwards towards him. They fell for a few seconds before the titan landed first with a loud thud, Kione bracing herself to hit his metal chassis. Instead, he snatched her from the air, halting her descent instantly.

And there they where, staring at each other in the dim light of his LEDs. Her body was dangling over his palm as she looked down into his bright pink optic, the golden flower still clutched tightly in her hand. He blinked, gently lowering her down onto him.

"Are you alright, pilot?"

"Yes, are you okay?"

"Affirmative. It seemed the linking protocol had some hitches, but it is almost over."

"Uso... I'm..." Kione choked up before she put her face against his optic, shaking. "I'm so sorry... I could have killed you..."

"You do not need to apologize, pilot," She felt his fingers gingerly rest on her back. A comforting feeling from such a simple touch. "I should be the one apologizing, I did not realize you and Jenny were so close. Our link may have damaged your memories. "

"No, no... It's okay." She sat up, rubbing her face with her sleeve and looking at the flower. Something else golden glinted out of the corner of her eye, and she looked up, gasping. They were in a humongous field of golden flowers, one she knew with as Midas' Garden back on Harmony. But what where they doing here?

"Pilot," Uso's voice was gentle, scooping her back up in his hand and leaning forward. His optic was soft as he looked at her, very different then what she usually saw. "Are you ready to embark?"

 _Those words..._ She smiled, nodding. He opened his cockpit, gently setting her inside before closing it. Kione put the golden flower in her breast-pocket, noticing the blue button for activating Protocol One was blinking. Without hesitation, she pressed it.

This time, the white light turned into a bright pink one, the pain very dull as she shut her eyes and arched softly. Euphoria flooded her system before she realized _Uso_ was doing that on purpose, feeling the sensation of someone, some _thing_ , gently slide their hands under her arms and hold her closely. She could hear a soft breath near her ear and a warm body pressed against her, causing her to mindlessly hug back, squeezing. The non-exisitant being had form: the body of a man.

Kione opened her eyes to be greeted with the insides of Uso's cockpit, loud beeps and someone's voice greeting her ears. Shaking her head, she looked up to see the dome and the enemy titans. There was something hot that dripped into her mouth, tasting strongly of iron. _Blood._

"-Kione! Kione! Answer me, goddamnit!"

"Colton?" She asked sheepishly, turning her head. While her psychical head did not move, Uso's optic rotated to look and let her see Colton's Northstar in the LED panels.

"Jesus _crust_ , you scared the shit outta me." Colton's voice was at the edge of panic, "Nini said your heart stopped."

Kione didn't comment, looking back at the two enemy pilots while picking up the enemy's Splittergun from the dead titan. "We'll worry about me later. Right now, we got more problems to attend to. Get behind me."

"Pilot," Uso's voice echoed through her body, making her shiver, "I am ready when you are."

"Good... Let's do this."

Kione stood up and ushered the dome away, taking a step forward. Uso's chassis was heavier and the joints tighter then she was use to. He also seemed to be tipping right, as if her hobble had imprinted. That would be annoying. The enemies attack instantly, the pilot's face hardening as she threw up vortex shield with one hand and blew up the incendiary trap fired at her away with the other. The IMC titans were peppered with the bullets, stepping back nervously.

"Colton, start moving back!" She shouted over the intercom before she took another step forward ( judging Uso's weight now) and breaking into a sprint for the Ion. The enemy lifted his rifle to fire, missing as she feinting a hard right and boostedforward so she was right on top of him. Uso watched as Kione jammed his hand forward, grasping the Ion's optic and yanking so its SERE kit popped loose, chucking it away as the frame shut down.

He could hear the pilot cursing on the inside, trying to get the emergency hatch open but Kione only kicked the Ion frame onto it's back, turning to the Scorch.

The Scorch pilot was terrified and pissed off, racking his shotgun-like rifle. She grinned sadistically, filling Uso with an emotion he could only describe as 'predator stalking its prey'. She slowly moved left, circling the other titan. He could hear her thoughts as she plotted out her attack route, opening millions of other routes if something happened. Her breath was quiet as she reached down, removing the giant knives she had put on his leg-sheaths.

"I'm going to give you one chance." Her voice came loudly out of his vocal processor, acting as a speaker, "Gather your friend and leave, or fight me here. I will not guarantee the life of you or your titan like I did with your buddy if you choose the latter."

The Scorch pilot kept his bead on her when she got withing range, his speaker turning on. "Go fuck yerself, lass."

"Very well." She pulled Uso's arm back and threw the knife, being pelted with slugs as the solid iron blade pierced the Scorch's hull, deep enough to break the LED panels that gave the pilots their vision, but not deep enough to kill the pilot. There was loud cursing as she rushed him, jumping up and kicking the knife's handle in deeper. The scorch fell backwards, a loud scream from the pilot as she took the other knife and slammed it into the titan's optic, shutting it down.

Uso would be lying if he said we wasn't horrified by his own pilot, listening to her breathing get shallower before he realized she was _in pain._

"Pilot, are you alright?"

"I'm fine... Just my ribs. Your chassis is heavy..."

"I apologize for that... We should go back." Uso commented as she stepped off the frame, rolling it away. They looked over in time to see Colton blow the head off the other IMC pilot, who was running and firing at him with an anti-titan rifle. She did not speak, but Uso felt a pang of regret for that ION Titan's database. "Pilot?"

"Yeah, we should. Colton," They heard him cursing out the dead pilot on the other side of the comm, "...Lets go back. It's over."

"Sure thing, Kione."

The two pilots turned their titans and slowly started to head away from the battlezone, back to the base. It was then that Kione realized that she had taken a big step forward in her life, that she had finally manged to move on after Jenny's death. And Uso was part of that. The titan seemed to mentally 'rub' against her side, listening quietly to her thoughts. She smiled, wiping the blood off of her face before noticing something in her breast-pocket.

A tiny golden flower, bobbing back and forth with every heartbeat of the pilot.

* * *

Hey gang! I'm sorry for the slowdown but ALOT has started to happen irl, such as I am going to be moving 3000+ miles in about two weeks ":D Regular updates might be slowed to one chapter every 7-14 days. To my loyal readers and new readers, thank you so much for your support and I'll try to have more chapters (and HFIM) out as soon as I can!  
Thank you.


	12. New and Old

Kione felt like she was going to be sick by the time they got back to the base. Her ribs burned like fire, her nose hurt, her eyes hurt, her leg hurt, and on top of that; she couldn't get over the feeling of moving something that wasn't a part of her body again, but someone else's. _Uso's_. Just to even think that was mind-blowing. The titan was at least trying his best; he'd already figured out how to calm her raging headache, and was now working on the pain in her ribs. He was also very comforting to her, talkign to her calmly, helping her with the controls she couldn't move... The strange sensation of someone in the back of her mind who _cared_ wanting to make her cry. Uso understood this was overwhelming, and gave her space, which she was grateful for.

By the time the four had staggered back to base and gotten into airlock, Ryan came sprinting over to meet them with medical, worry laced across his face. Kione and Colton disembarked, him prying his helmet off and waving the medical over to her instead. A confusing gesture, but one she appreciated, shutting her eyes until she heard Ryan's voice. Opening them, she could see the short rifleman holding the taller man by the cheeks, apparently stressed.

"Are you and Nini okay? You're bleeding, what-"

"I'm fine, Nate. _ **'Tis but a scratch.**_ Hehe, ow..." Colton winced, bending over a little bit. Ryan's worry became thicker, him squirming under the other man's arm and helping him limp off to med bay.

Some tech quickly ran over to attend to the titans, Kiona feeling Uso stressed out and snapping an arm out to grab one of the techs, her face serious.

"Hey, listen, if Uso tells you not to do something, you don't. Wait till I get back here, he's a very important prototype in testing."

"Yes ma'am," The tech broke away, her sighing and looking up to see Uso looming over her, clearly worried.

"Are you alright, pilot?" His voice rang out, deep, yet inexperienced.

"Looks like she suffered from a concussion but we don't have to tools here to check, otherwise she's fine as far as we can tell." A medic chimed in. Uso looked more worried, Kione smiling comfortingly.

"Looks like I gotta split for a bit, bud. It's okay, I'll be right back. I promise."

"Okay…"

Kione never felt as much anxiety as she did now while she was carried off to med bay in order to keep her from using her swollen leg, an eye on Uso the whole time. He never left the link, standing at the threshold of being there and trespassing, worried sick. Like a puppy who knew he couldn't be on the couch, but never ceased to stare at you with those longing eyes.

 _God, medical better do this quick._

* * *

 _ **Four hours, Three minutes, Twenty-Nine seconds.**_

That was the exact time it had been since Uso's teacher… his friend… his _pilot,_ had been taken out of his sight. The techs had come and gone, doing what repairs and cleans they could, but they said his chassis was so confusing, some fixes would have to wait till they were back on base. He didn't mind, their hands felt foreign, rough, like Hartz.

Kione had a soft touch when she worked on him, the same for when she piloted. She didn't jam things around, like Hartz when he first tried to link. Everything about her was graceful, despite how jarring he translated it to be.

He wondered if all Titans had this problem, obsessing over their pilots like this. He turned to the Unit he's fought alongside, NINI-5531, wondering if he should ask them. She was a pretty Northstar titan with a pearly white paint job, and a sharp-toothed grin of a decal across the front. She had crouched into a wait position, watching him curiously. Uncomfortably, he wondered for how long she'd been watching him.

"Is something wrong, Unit Uso?" That voice sounded awfully familiar, but he realized it was a common voice used by the AIs, and nodded.

"I am worried about my pilot."

"Mmm, honeymoon fever."

"I… _beg your pardon_?"

"Protocol 3 is a very influencing program, especially after a pilot-titan pair link and the pilot is immediately injured. You'll feel better when she's back."

"I see… are you not worried about your pilot?"

"I am, but I know Rifleman Ryan will take care of him when I cannot. So he will be fine."

Uos paused, looking over, "I do not understand."

"Rifleman Ryan and my Pilot Colton are a couple. A pair. Lovers."

Nini's words made him ponder, trying to figure out what she meant. "Please elaborate."

"Hmmm… well, I suppose the easiest explanation would be their 'Love' program is maxed out for each other."

"Love." Uso blinked, looking down, searching for the definition. It seemed so familiar, the concept she was speaking of… Why? "What is love?"

"You are a very curious titan."

"I am a learning AI. I was made to seek answers, not know them."

Nini's optical shuttered, "It is when one being puts another being before themselves, so much so they would perish for them, even if there were ways to avoid such an outcome. Humans are know to be this way, and more. They can share their lives together, sometimes until death."

"Death?" Uso looked up, blinking, "What is death?"

"When a human ceases to exist; when they no long breath, move, speak, or think; their life-force leave their bodies, and their hearts no longer beat: That is Death."

"Death sounds very bad, I would hope humans would stay away from that."

"Death is not optional, Unit Uso."

The build-a-bot's Ai ground to a halt, staring at Nini intensely. His emotional processor was flooded with an emotion he recognized when Hartz and Asaka were trying to take him, one that made him want to run away and hide. Fear. Fear _of._

"Explain."

"Humans are not like us. Humans grow old, or are injured beyond repair in battle. The red liquid, blood, that is their life source. If they lose too much, they will shut down permanently. If they grow too old, they will shut down permanently. If they take a bullet to the head, or a crushed by a titan," Nini rotated her optical, "They die. That is the way of the humans."

Uso felt that feeling double, triple, building up inside him like some sort of cannon, waiting to go off. He started to shake, stepping away from Nini.

"No... No, I don't want Kione to die. S-Stop lying to me, that isn't funny."

"Why would I lie? See for yourself, Learning AI, the database knows all."

"It's not funny!"

"I agree, it's not, Uso. But it's the way of life."

 _"What's going on out here?"_

The two titans looked over to see that the three humans had returned. Colton was wearing a large bandage around his waist, and Kione was in a small chair on wheels, seemingly resting her body but in a mobile way. She seemed worried, but her brown eyes still had those golden flecks.

 _Those beautiful eyes…_

* * *

"Uso?" Kione wanted to get up out of this chair, to run to him, but she was much too drugged up to do so, "What's wrong? I could feel you freaking out from down the h-" She didn't get too far into the sentence before the massive titan had crouched as far down as he could before her, his frame shaking as he looked at her in the eyes… and gently pushed the glass of his optical to her forehead. The shaking stopped, but Kione felt her cheeks instantly get hot.

"I was worried about you, Pilot... You were gone for a very long time."

"Well, I needed some pain meds, and Colton needed some stitches," She chuckled waveringly, looking over at the two men. Her face twisted when she saw the cute-struck looks, Ryan mouthing a soft 'aww!' and the other laughing when she flipped them off. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

There was a long pause, followed by a nod, "Yes, Pilot. It is now."

Kione was sure everyone could see the pinkness of her cheeks, and she could have swore she heard Nini take a picture.

* * *

It was only a few days before the three were sent back to Demeter Base; Ryan and Colton more than ecstatic to be off that planet finally. Kione stayed as close as she could to Uso during that waiting time, slowly helping each other adjust to having another person that hovered on the edge of their conscience. It was difficult, but useful: they had already learned how to communicate that way, and he preferred that method, much to her humor.

Uso stepped off the transports to immediately see Smith waiting for them, a very worried look on his face. Kione winced.

 _Oh no, I hope he doesn't get mad about the damages._

 _He'll be understanding, pilot. It's alright._

Kione took a deep breath, sliding down the side of the titan and approaching the Master Tech nervously, holding her piloting helmet under her arm. Smith's eyes trailed down to it, then up to Uso's damages.

"What happened?"

"ABC Ambush. Pilot Colton and Unit Nini required Assistance." Uso had answered on his own accord, but it did not startle her like it startled Smith, "I rushed to help, and Pilot Kione arrive just in time before I was terminated."

"We... We had to emergency link." Kione said softly, "It was the only way Colt was going to get out of there alive; his Northstar had been hit and she was running full power to keep heat in the cockpit when it was breached-"

Smith's eyes darted back down to the pilot, a sudden _look_ scaring her, a look of anger. Uso must have felt it because he reached down and pulled her out of the tech's arm-reach by the jumpkit. The tech's face changed and she almost laughed at the confusion, but was too nervous to actually do so. His anger returned.

"You idiot! You didn't wipe your last link, you could have died!"

"She almost did," Colton had passed by, hearing the conversation, ignoring the death-glare from the much shorter pilot, "Nini's sensors picked up that her heartbeat stopped for a full minute."

"A whole- Jesus Christ, Sola! Come on, we need to get you to a fucking scanner." Smith reached out to grab her arm but was cut of when a giant hand was put between them, both looking up to see Uso's vents had flared. "Whatthe-"

"Uso?" Kione squeaked, feel a pure wave of something she understood as defensiveness radiate through the link, the titan looked down and quickly drawing back his hand.

"I... I'm sorry pilot, I have no idea what came over me." Uso tapped his fingers together, Smith looking between them before rolling his eyes and taking the pilot by the upper arm. Kione didn't resist, looking back with even more confusion.

 _Ah, um... U-Uso, go to your bay, I'll be back soon, I promise._

 _Please do._

Uso watched her go, that feeling called 'nervousness' coming back to plague his AI. Why was he doing this? Was it actually honeymoon fever, like the other Unit had said? He about jumped from his chassis when he felt a hand pat his calf, looking down to see the rifleman from earlier. Ryan, that was his name, was _grinning_ at him; his bright white teeth and brilliant green eyes quite a sight. Uso felt a tiny emotion of when he normally felt for Kione going through him, his vents relaxing slowly.

"Atta boy."

"...sir?" Uso didn't get an answer as the Rifleman smiled wider and headed after the redheaded pilot. Colton was shaking his head, but he was smiling

...what had he missed?

* * *

Kione really didn't expect any visitors, so the appearance of Jack Cooper as she was leaving her scans a few hours later surprised her. He was leaning against one of the walls in the hallways, chewing on a large cigar (which she guessed was from Barker), nodding his head every so often. _Must be talking to BT._ She wasn't very good at sneaking but he wasn't very good at paying attention, her managing to catch him by surprise with a poke to the hip.

"What are you doing here, _Hero_?" She teased, him looking over and smiling.

"I came to congratulate you! Uso told us you two linked, about time too!"

"Well, we didn't really have a choice, so I guess it was a now or never decision. Not that I regret it... well, maybe a little bit, these scans were _hell._ "

Jack laughed, pulling a cigar from his pocket and offering it to her. She nodded a thanks, about to stick it into her mouth when she saw the pilot's expression change to an awkward stare into the distance. She froze, then looked where he was looking to lay eyes on Pilot Colton. They were sharing a similar expression, uncertainty thickening, a silent stand off in the middle of a hospital hall.

 _Oh no._ That was her first thought before she quickly spoke up, "Hey Chase, you get those stitches out already?"

"Um... yeah, they just wanted to give me some medi-gel instead... Hey Cooper, how you doing..."

"Good... How are you... and Ryan?" Jack voice was very unlike him, Colton winced.

"...I could be better; and Ryan's... he the same old, happy self." Jack nodded at the reply, the two falling into a deep silence before Kione cleared her throat. The red-head snapped out of it first, pointing. "Should... Should I go...?"

"Um...N-"

"Hold on boys," Briggs voice made them all turn their head, them quickly saluting. She waved at them, "At ease. Just wanted to let you know you three, including Rifleman Ryan and the teams you two boys went with on your missions with have a four-day. Go home, get some rest, go out, I don't care. I just don't want to see you working."

"Yes ma'am."

"Kione," Briggs walked over to the now sweating young pilot, grabbing her rank patch on her shoulder and peeling it off before slapping a new patch in it's place. That surprised Kione, her instantly looking to see the fresh rank on her armor, "I'm moving you up form Second to First Lieutenant, congratulations on the promotion."

"I... wow. Thank you, ma'am."

"Don't mention it. Alright, get to enjoying yourselves. If I see any of you in MCUs or Armor, I'm kicking you off base till the four-day is over." And with that, Briggs was gone. The three slowly came to there senses, looking at each other before Colton cleared his throat.

"So... drinks on me?"

"...well, good thing I drink cheap liquor."

"Fuck you, Jack." Colton grinned, getting a grin right back and Kione sighed silently in relief. _Just like old times._

* * *

 _ **HELLLLOOOOOOOO~**_

I RETURN FROM THE GRAVE! I'm so sorry I took so long, -distance screaming ' ** _MARCH! MAAARRRCCCHHH!_** '- I just had life royally fooking me and only last night did I get my writing ass back in gear. Some big things: the plot has really changed between the first chapter in November and now. My RP with the Bestie Kie (it's like, 2.5 million words) has surfaced some new faces who I very much wanted to include in TMH before it's over, SOOOOO it may have gotten a bit long then my originally planned 25 chapters.

I'm SO SORRY you all had to wait this long for an update. Thank you all for over 9000 Views, 65 Followers, 45 Reviews on FanFictiondotNet and almost 1000 views, 43 Kudos, and 52 comments on AO3!

Please, I wanna know, WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE?! WHAT DO YOU WANNA SEE OUT OF TMH? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE OUT OF ME?

TYSM for all your support and love; I love you guys!

-Danii


	13. Drinks

"You are going off base?" Uso's voice sounded more worried than he wanted it to be, and he had to internally chide himself for that. Kione looked up at him, smiling. This was the first time he'd ever seen her out of MCUs, her hair down in the fat braid she normally wore but everything else was different. She was wearing a pair of faded blue 'pants' adjusted to fit over her spring-leg setup, and a heavy jacket made of something that looked like a deep auburn canvas. Her face seemed different too, brighter, drawing his focus to the eyes, a bit more golden then he remembered.

"Just for the night, buddy. Briggs' order."

"Can I come with?"

"Sure, but these buildings aren't titan friendly. BT and Nini are coming to, so you'll have their company if I go inside. You might have to come back to the base, titans have curfew. "

"Who is all going?"

"Mmm, everyone who came back with us like Ryan and Colton, and Jack, and a few people I don't know. I'll be okay, I trust these guys, and I know you know Jack too well not to trust him."

Fair point. He bent down at gently tap his optical against her forehead again, surprising her, but she gave him and gently hug around the datacore housing, laughing.

"You're adorable, Uso."

Those words filled him with emotion, his pink light's fluttering and him venting a bit, wondering why her cheeks felt warmer than usual. They were interrupted by Jack's voice.

"Taking Protocol 3 very seriously, huh?" He grinned as he got a loud groan from the other pilot, who was quickly lifted up onto Uso's chassis. Nini approached with the two men he a moment later.

"Come on, slowpokes, we're already the last group to leave," Colton teased, grinning. Uso could have swore he caught Ryan winking at him, but didn't ask this time.

* * *

'November' was always very peaceful for Kione. It was right before the snow came, when the rain stopped, and the awful summer heat was gone. The cold only softly nipped her nose and rosy cheeks as she sat cross-legged on the top of Uso's chassis, looking at the autumn landscape around them. It was very beautiful: the browns, the reds, the golds and the oranges... While she knew it wasn't truly 'November', Harmony's season were close enough to call it so for the first dwellers. The snow stayed only for about thirty days before they had a very long spring, a hot-albeit-short summer, then a relaxing two or three months of fall.

She looked over at her fellow comrades, Jack talking again with BT while Colton and Ryan talked among themselves, seeming to be teasing the Northstar that carried them about something. She decided it was better then to ask, considering they were almost at the town. She could feel Uso's anxiety starting to flare up, and smiled softly.

 _I'm gonna be okay. I know this place, Uso._

 _I understand, but you just... you just got hurt..._

 _Just a headache is all, I'm fine. I promise. I... I wouldn't normally do this but I don't think I have left base in almost a year, beside that mission... Just for tonight, okay?_

 _I do not understand why you feel like you need to ask me permission, Pilot. But I thank you for thinking about me._

 _How could I not?_

Uso must have felt another emotion overcome his AI because she felt warmth around her. Kione giggled, the small group coming to the edge of town and stopping. Ryan and Colt where the first to get off, followed by Jack, then Kione. She looked back.

"BT, you in charge?"

"Affirmative, as long as you are in charge of them."

"You're putting the _kid_ over us?" Ryan laughed, Kione shooting them a glare. While Kione would be turning 24 this upcoming year, Colton and Ryan were the same age, and Jack was a whopping six or seven years older than her. Still, it did _not_ make her a kid.

"Yes, she shows a maturity rate that is 2.34% higher than Cooper, 5.78% higher then yours, and 28% higher than Pilot Colton."

"I'm hurt, BT." Colton made a pouty face, Ryan quickly clinging to him and petting his head, whispering about the 'big, bad robot' and the two bursting into laughter again.

"My point proven." BT almost sounded like he was purring.

"I'll try, but no promises." Kione smiled, waving them a goodbye before they all walked off.

Their first stop was a little antique diner on the bottom level of a five-story building near the middle of the small town; the upper stories all apartments, the dinner and rooms owned by the same person. It was busy tonight, being a Saturday but Colton had dragged them in, and they all knew why. Here, his two younger sisters worked: Dolly and Sasha.

Dolly and Sasha were twins; almost identical save the fact Dolly had bright, long golden hair and a softer face while Sasha had fiery red hair like her brother, and keen eyes. They were almost five and three quarter feet tall, taller then Kione but not Ryan, and very recently turned 19. Or was that in July? She didn't know. They barely got inside before Dolly appeared, giving her big brother a strong hug.

"You're back!"

"I am! And look who I brought with me," He turned, gesturing to the other three. Dolly and Ryan quickly embraced, Jack and her smiling at each other but Kione nervously smiling when she got a shocked expression.

"Sola?"

"Hey Dolly, it's good to se-" She was cut off as the taller woman gave her a firm hug.

"It's good to see you again, I haven't seen you in two years!"

"Yeah... stuff happened, " Kione suddenly realized now that she had no idea why she hadn't come seen the girls in two years, and it actually scared her, but she didn't mention it. "How are you?"

"Good! How 'bout I put you all in a booth?"

"Sounds good," Ryan smiled, the two grinning at each other before she lead them to the back corner of the restaurant, where she knew they liked it. Kione was surprised when Jack let her slide in first, but remembering her spring-leg, appreciated it. They were handed menus made of old license plates before Dolly dispersed to fill an 'order up!'. It wasn't a moment later that Sasha appeared, in all her fiery glory.

"Chase! You're home!"

"Heeeyyyy Sasha!" Colton stood up to hug her, the girl laughing a little after he'd sat back down, "How you been?"

Kione lost focus on the conversation as she looked out the window, watching the folks go by. Why had she not come here in two years? Why was she struggling to fill these massive gaps in her memory? It actually hurt to try and come up with an answer before a loud clattering of pans made her jump in her seat, looking at the kitchen with a little bit of fright. Her heart was pounding, grainy imagine filling her eyes, distance noises...

"You okay, Sola?" Jack's worried voice brought her out for a second, now realizing they were all looking at her.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, just got lost in thought... It's good to see you again, Sasha."

"Good to see you too, Kione," While the girl didn't understand war, she understood that the pans (when dropped) startled those in the war, and smiled affectionately. "I heard about Jenny, I'm sorry."

 _Jenny..._ The remembrance of the flower, now safely in Uso's cockpit, made more grainy images appear. A bright blue optical, now broken and dark in her hands. "It's... it's fine. I'm... moving forward, I think." There was a look she received from the three men, "What?"

"...Uso really was a good pick for you," Jack smiled softly. Kione opened her mouth, but stopped herself and shut it, not understanding what they meant.

 _She didn't understand..._

* * *

They spent a few hours at the diner bullshitting before Colton and Ryan said they had to go find some Christmas presents and they'd meet up later. The twins invited them up if they needed a place to stay, but Kione had declined, saying 'Uso can take me home'. Now that it was dark, her and Jack made a beeline for the bar, finding a quiet table away from everyone else and starting to hammer down the shots, laughing about random things and such. Soon, the topic of titans came up, the two laughing about BT trying to teach Uso hand to hand combat, and the poor guys thinking he actually hurt BT with the rubber knife.

"He's so innocent! It's just too cute. Fuck, why did they put him in a titan frame? He would have been an amazing Spectre too!" Kione cursed, hammering down another 'pumpkin pie', a strange seasonal shot that only appeared in the fall. She knew Uso knew he was being spoken of, and it tickled her to feel him flustered on the other end. _Yes, you heard me, you're adorable._

The feeling increased, and she giggled.

"He's so perfect for you," Jack slurred, him getting a strange look in response.

"What do you mean?"

"You needed something to take your mind off... y'know... get you out of that dark room. Everyone knew that if it was going to be something, it was going to be a titan. And you landed the jackpot, damn. I wouldn't be surprised if I found you making out with the chassis one day."

"Oh, what, like you?" Kione got a reaction she didn't expect to that small tease: a red blush that flared across Jack's face. A memory flickered in her mind, after her and Jack had started to become friends, the way BT had so protectively scooped him up. The way the pilot had flung himself- "Wait a minute... Do you...?"

"No!" Jack's voice cracked, his face becoming redder, and crumpled under her look, "I... I mean... it's not like I don't think about it... That's... that's not weird, right?"

"Jack, you're a goddamn hero of the Frontier, you could probably be into a drop-ship and no one would give a shit. I don't care, no one does. Honestly, I think it's be cute."

"R...really?" That look of relief that crossed Jack's face was another surprise, and she nodded, him tugging at his hair, "And I always thought something was wrong with me."

"Absolutely not... Did Ryan know?"

"Of course he knew, Ryan knew before you even knew. He's the one who started hinting it, supporting it. It... it was kinda nice."

Kione nodded, humming, looking down at her glass. Old memories flickered through her mind again, guilty ones, "I never... I never really apologized for what I did."

"You don't need to, Sola. You were never in the wrong. No one was."

"Well, that's good to know, I suppose... What even happened?"

"Hmmm... After Colton and Ryan pulled your dying, bleeding ass out of Liona, he was freaked out and couldn't get ahold of me. I was gone at one of those stupid fucking conferences in the big city, the charity rally scam that just wanted me there for interviews and to question my qualifications and shit, like the Director did. Colton tried to comfort him, and I guess... one thing lead to another? We had an open relationship, so it didn't bother me just like you didn't bother me, but while you were recovering I... noticed he started to spend more time with Colt then he did with me. So I asked him sarcastically if he wanted to keep going, and he said no. Kinda shocking, but... I've gotten over it."

"What about that thing in the hall?"

"Colton and I are friends, but it's still weird to see each other when we least expect it. I knew he had no intentions to steal him. Honestly, I had no idea he was gay. He was the one who brought those flowers all the time you were in the hospital, and use to make jokes about your sister's fat ass."

"Really? Awww shucks, I feel like a dick for being mean to him now," Kione rubbed the back of her neck, looking around the bar. She noticed the pair coming in, lifting her arm and waving, "Speak of the devil."

"Heeeyyy, you guys save some seats?" Colton grinned, pulling out a seat for Ryan before he grabbed his own.

"No, not at all," Jack laughed, Kione snickering and lifting her arm to order more drink before she stopped, slowly setting her arm down.

"Guys. Guys. Booth, four o'clock," They all looked in different directions, "My four o'clock. Jesus Christ, who trained you how to read time?"

They all looked (as best nonchalantly as they could) towards her four o'clock, eyes landing on a pair of people sitting there in the dimly lit booth. It was hard to make out, but after a moment, she heard her confirmation.

"Is... is that Barker?" Jack asked quietly.

"Is that Briggs?" Ryan chimed in next.

"Are they drinking martinis? _Gaaaaayyyyy._ " The other three slowly looked at Colton, who had a shit-eating grin plastered across his face, never looking away from the two commanders at the dark booth. "They're totally flirting."

They all looked back in time to see the two commanders chink a glass together, the quickly look away when Briggs scanned the bar.

"Holy Shit," Jack tried to contain his laughs, "Isn't he old enough to be her dad?"

"Nah, she's your age," Ryan hummed, "He's not even forty five yet."

"That's _fifteen years_."

"Hey, nothing wrong there." Kione hummed, throwing back another shot and surfacing her wallet, throwing some paper on the table, "Alright guy, it's time for the 'Let's Get Barker Laid' pot to begin. Throw in some cash, let's get them some real drinks." There was barely a minute of hesitation, and soon they had a pile of paper credits on the table, her waving over a waitress. "Hi, we'd like some more drinks in a second, but first, we have a request for a different table? Could you please get them the best wine and... appetizers?"

"No no, too casual. And it's like, eleven." Ryan hummed, "What's your best wine and dessert pairing here? I know you have a really good one, because that fancy restaurant tried to copy it and fail miserably."

"The _Down and Dirty_?" The waitress asked, lifting a brow, "That's a fifty credit plate, comes with a one-fifth slice of Devil's Food Cake and a half-bottle of our best red wine poured into two glasses."

"That won't do," Jack frowned, "She doesn't eat chocolate, said so herself when the squad tried to get her some birthday presents."

"Wait, hold on, which table are you ordering for?"

The group looked passed her, she glancing back for only a moment before making a soft 'oohhh', "I got this, and it'll cost exceptionally less unless you want them to have a whole bottle."

"Whole bottle it is. And please, don't tell them it was us," Kione slapped the table gently, pushing over the cash. The waitress took, counted, and even put some money back on the table.

"Will do, and your drinks?"

The four ordered their drinks, the waitress going off and another one bringing them the orders as they excitedly waited for the result of their hard-earned creds. Barker and Briggs seemed a bit rusty with this whole 'date' thing, the two leaned away from each other and into their respected booths, talking lowly, like they were reminiscing. At first, they started to worry that maybe they were going to fuck up maybe a day of remembrance, and that fear escalated as the waitress brought something to their table, them all shutting up to listen.

"Hi, here you are."

"Um... we... we didn't order this," Barker said softly, confused.

"I know, someone else did for you two."'

'I beg your pardon?" Briggs voice sounded a little shocked. The waitress shrugged, and quickly dashed away before they could ask anymore questions. The four could see now that they had been given a bottle of bourbon, and a full pecan pie. Ryan nodded, his facial expression not changing.

"Good pick?" Kione asked quietly, looking over at him around her beer-glass.

"Definitely, it's neither romantic nor is it overly friendly; it's a happy in-between."

"Good. We'll have to tip the girl."

"Well, she gave us half the pot back, so how's that sound?"

"Perfect."

It was about a half-pie, 1/3 bottle, and hour later that Briggs left to go to the restroom (they knew because the exit and restroom were on opposite ends) and Barker got up a few minutes later to saunter over to their table. They quickly sobered at his serious expression, the five in silence until Colton, much too drunk for his own good, started to giggle. That was quickly followed by Kione, then Ryan, and finally, Jack and Barker.

"While I appreciate the gesture, this old dog won't be getting any bones tonight."

"Why not, Taube?"

"We're testing the waters, seeing for compatibility. It'll be slow, and we're not in a rush. However, thanks for the pie and drink. I'll get you guys later for it."

"Nah, old man, don't worry about it," Jack waved his hand, smiling lopsidedly. The others agreed, and he grinned a bit wider.

"Well, alright, if you say so. I better be getting back, don't want you four day cut short." With that, Barker saunter back over to the booth and sat. The four looking at each other before bursting into happy cheers.

Briggs didn't even notice.

* * *

Kione had no fucking idea where she was when she woke up, and no recollection of anything past Barker from the night before. Her mouth felt dry as a desert, head pounding and eyes squinting at the light that came in through a window... _window? The militia berths didn't have windows..._ She slowly blinked until her eyes adjusted, finally able to see.

The pilot was in a little room with flowery wallpaper, a nightstand beside her that had most of her stuff on it, some other stuff she didn't recognize, and a tinfoil of some sorts. The window was on the wall beside her, roof to floor curtains cracked slightly open to show a soft snowfall coming through the late afternoon light that lazily poured into the room. Winter... Cursing, she started to draw the covers off herself when she noticed now the clothes on the floor... and the lack of clothes on herself.

 _Oh my fucking god Sola, you didn't._ Her headache started to become worse, a bit of fear rising before she remembered she was tagged* and relaxed, but not fully. Leaning over the edge of the bed, she noticed a trashcan with three... maybe four used rubbers and sighed in relief, slightly impressed. _At least you were safe, you id-_

A low, muffled groan from behind her froze her heart in her chest, feeling someone move about before she slowly looked back to notice a person, very obviously a man, still in the bed. A disgusted bile rose in her throat but she swallowed it, _No. No Sola. Don't be that way. You have no right to be angry at them. You know who you are, this is not their fault. Remember what bitch-tits said : "No one can resist drunk Asians"... why am I thinking of her at a time like this._

Kione stared at the other person in the bed for a long moment before she shook herself and got up, quickly going to the bathroom and running the shower. _Okay, fingers crossed, they'll be gone when you get out. Just, take your time. Take your time, and it will all be over._ She did as the little voice of stress commanded, standing in the shower for as long as she could possibly handle, glad this place offered throw-away toothbrushes. She scrubbed up her body, and turned to realize... her clothes. She hadn't grabbed her clothes.

A low, tortured groan left her lips before she wrapped her body in a towel, praying to whatever gods above that the person would either be gone or still asleep until she could get out. Kione found to her relief that they were still asleep, about ready to grab her clothes but noticed something and froze entirely.

A tattoo, going up the left arm of the sleeper from the elbow to the wrist, red and black, like little lines under a titan's armor for their controls, their nerves. She only knew one person with that tattoo. _No, no way, no fucking way did you-_

"Sola?"

And then, she noticed the man was awake, face no longer covered by the pillow. They were staring at her with wide brown eyes, jaw slightly unhinged in a gaping look, and it was then her worst fears were confirmed.

That man... was Jack Cooper.

* * *

 _Holy hell guys, 230 views in one day! I had no idea so many of you were waiting for the update, and to all those new here, welcome!_

 _So for some of you guys, I wanted to let you know that I went back and changed the timeline a little bit. It's now 2317 instead of 2312, Jack is older, the Lovers are older, and a few names were changed slightly for more accuracy. I realize I might be updating a bit quickly but I have no idea how long this 4 AM writing surge is going to last, and I want to not leave you all out the dry again like I did in December._

 _*tagged = birth control_

 _As always, please Fav, Follow, and Review! Thank you!_


	14. Oops?

Kione felt a massive lump form in her throat as her and Jack locked eyes, unmoving, unsure if she should move. This was beyond awkward now, her finally breaking away to look at the table beside him, which had the other three condom wrappers, before looking at his face again. He noticed her glance and looked over, eyes widening a bit more. That look away gave her enough will to move again, going over to her clothes and picking them up, tossing his on the bed, not saying a word. She wasn't mad, just terrified. She had never even thought of Jack of anything more then a friend, and they could get in _alot_ of trouble for engaging in sexual deviance while drunk.

"...Sola, are you okay?" Jack's voice actually startled her. She stopped, looking up at him. His hair was all messy, his face not as tired, one of his eyes slightly closed. It was sort of adorbl- _NO! FOCUS, GET OUT OF HERE._

"Yeah." Jesus, she sounded awful, but started to pull her pants up under the towel a bit quicker.

"Do... What happened?" His voice sounded as worried as she did, but she didn't look up. Uso could feel her internal dilemma, his worry was seeping through.

 _Uso, come get me. Please._

 _Affirmative._ He didn't ask questions, and she appreciated that.

"No... I don't remember anything after Barker thanked us." She paused, turning away to drop the towel so she could put her bra and shirt on. "Do...you?"

"A little..." Jack rubbed his head, gently take his shirt and pulling it towards him, but decided not to put it on, "Ryan and Colton told us to get a room... we were being really flirtatious and... I guess we did..."

Kione had finished putting on her clothes, finding her jacket by the front door before coming back and starting to grab her stuff. She still refused to look at Jack, an anxious knot forming in her stomach as she started to go towards the door.

"I gotta go."

"Wait, Sola-" She suddenly felt his hand on her upper arm, turning to look at him and noticing he had jumped from the bed, still completely naked. A red blush of second-hand embarrassment shot from her neck up, looking him in the face.

"Jack."

"I just want to tell you you're still my friend, and I'm not angry at you if you think I am." He was talking fast, "I'm not-"

 _"Jack,_ I'm not going to have this conversation with you when you don't have on any clothes." Kione deadpanned, him becoming bright red. He loosened grip on her arm, enough for her to get away as she opened the door, but blocked the hall from anyone seeing him, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"O...Okay..." He sounded defeated, something unexpected, but she did not turn around, exiting into the hall and shutting the door behind her.

She was downstairs in minutes, Uso just arriving as he crouched down and let her engage, the two taking off in the opposite direction of base.

 _Pilot, where are we going?_

 _Away from here. I need to think. That was... a little weird.  
_

* * *

Jack felt a idiot as he stood in the shower, head tipped against the wall. He had no idea what had gotten into him, but he could remember just about everything up to entering this room. Kione and him were talking, being dumb, because that's how alcohol worked. Colton told them to get a room, and Kione told him to fuck himself. It had made a tense moment when he said 'Nah, Ryan can do that for me' and she replied with 'I know.' And then they were leaving, she was talking to them quietly, trying to apologize. They had made up but they still needed to go, and he had taken the pilot upstairs with him after she told him she could barely walk.

He wasn't sure where the condoms came from, as he didn't carry them. Did she? He had figured it out a little while later looking for his dog-tags and finding a hotel courtesy condom box. What was this place? He didn't want to know as he showered.

 _Are you alright, Cooper?_ BT's voice, soothing his anxious body and mind.

 _Yeah, I'm okay... I guess Kione and I... y'know._

 _I do not._

Jack sighed, was he playing? _Had sex, BT. We got a bit too drunk._

 _Pilot, you did no such thing. Otherwise your testosterone levels would have skyrocketed, and I would have gotten feedback loop from such an event. As would have Uso._

"...what?" Jack was confused now, opening his eyes in the shower. _What do you mean? If we didn't have sex, what... what did we do?_

 _I can stimulate memories, it you so require._

 _Please do._

It took a minute but Jack slowly started to recall the events of last night. The room was way too hot for comfort, and they had gotten undressed because of it, not really body-shy. Then they had found the condoms, looking for the media device remote, and...

"Damnit."

 _You should probably talk to Kione about that._

 _Thanks, BT._

 _I detect sarcasm._

* * *

Kione and Uso stopped several hours later, after they had wandered through the forest and found the mountains; the two just enjoying themselves quietly, her slowly relearning how to pilot and him learning what it was like to be piloted. Her nose had started to bleed after a few hours in and now,she was riding on top like she did during training. They didn't talk, verbally, but they did talk mentally.

Kione climbed down off the chassis, going to the little creek they found and splashing her face with water. Uso bent down, sticking his finger in further down, noticing how cold it was and the water become foggy when he touched the bottom. His optical rotated curiously, and he jerked slightly when he heard his pilot giggle at him. Looking at her like a startled bird, she smiled more.

"Did you have fun last night, Uso?"

"BT, Nini and I did not find much to do, but we did find humor in the events you partook of." Kione opened her mouth, but shut it slowly, humming. "Pilot, I have a question."

"Go 'head."

"Can you tell me about Jenny?" That made her stop, looking back up at the titan. She squinted slightly, trying to remember, but every-time she did, a sharp pain zipped through her skull, and they both winced.

"I... I can't really... I don't actually remember her much..."

"Does that have to do with me?" He sounded sad, and she could feel the remorse seeping over.

"No, it's okay... It was my fault, not yours. If I had scrubbed my link sooner, I might still remember her... and not be suffering from brain trauma."

"May I ask a different question, then?"

"Sure, but I'm going to ask you one next."

"I noticed a seeming uncomfortable air between pilot's Cooper and Colton... Did, something happen?"

Kione looked at Uso, a bit surprised that this sort of question had come from him. She looked about before finding a tree with low branches and started to scale up it, stopping when she got to about Uso's eye level, and leaned backwards over the branch to hang upside down. Uso cocked his datacore housing sideways, coming forward and gently pressing his optical to her nose. She blushed faintly as he stepped back.

"Well, to know what happened between Jack and Chase, you have to know about _Nate_ , or Rifleman Ryan. Nate and Jack got together a loooooonnng time ago, nine years, if I'm right. Straight out of bootcamp. They were assigned to different battalions so they never really got to see each other, and because of it, they were in a very... open relationship. I met Ryan a long time ago, maybe about two years before Jenny died, and then met Jack around six months later. Nate and I... erm, we happened to be 'friend with benefits'."

"What's that?"

"...we... we had casual sex?"

Uso's optical rotated, knowing what _that_ word meant, "Ooooh."

Kione was a bit relieved when he did ask anything more on that topic.

"Do you have anything in your files, about Typhon? I met Jack right after all that, after he almost lost BT. That's about the same time we stopped being 'friends with benefits' because we wanted to focus on helping Jack through the shock of the loss. When he got BT back, that... that was an amazing day... We all stayed on the same base for a year, I was moved to Ryan's battalion, and then I lost my leg... I guess that's where Colt and Ryan met. Ryan was alone; Jack was gone in one of the cities and I was so upset over the loss that I stopped allowing visitors, so he turned to the person willing to be there for him, and that happened to be Chase... Jack and Nate's relationship ended a little while later, then Nate and Chase left on a mission, so... we haven't really been close friends since."

"That sounds very complicated, but, you are still friends somewhat?"

"Well yeah, trying to get back what we all had. Okay, my turn."

"Shoot." Uso flickered, Kione looking at him in surprise before laughing, sitting back up before she passed out from too much blood in the head.

"What do you think about Jack?"

Uso's database housing cocked to the left, optical rotating, "I feel like there is reasoning behind that question."

"There's always a reason behind a question," Kione shrugged, but she felt Uso tugging at her link, wanting to know more, "C'mon, you asked _two_ questions."

"Very well... I enjoy Jack's friendship, but I feel like I enjoy BT's friendship more."

"Well that makes sense, you're both titans!" she laughed, "Titan friendships are very common, and very beneficial. I've seen a Tone and Scorch swap weapons out mid-fight and kick ass. You guys have the uncanny habit of teaching each other new things, and I think it's good."

"...do you think BT can teach me how to be a better Titan?"

"I think you're an amazing titan already, Uso."

Kione felt something over the link, so sudden and powerful it almost knocked her over the branch, and the two fell into silence. She started to open her mouth, the ringing of her comm interrupting, and Uso's optical twisted. Sighing, she answered.

"Kione here."

" _It's Gates. I'm sorry to cut your vacation short but we have a problem._ "

* * *

Kione had chewed her inner cheek to the point it had bleed. It was bad. Some scouts had been heading back from a raid and stopped to get some R&R, only to be attacked less then a _solar system_ away from Harmony's by a team of IMC titans and pilots. While it was heavily possible the IMC had been marooned, it wasn't a risk any of them were willing to take. She currently sat on Uso's chassis, hands shaking as she looked around at the team of twelve that come. While some she knew, like BT, Jack, Chase, and Nini, there were many she did not, and that made her worried. She couldn't trust her life with someone she didn't know...

 _Pilot, are you alright?_

 _Just nervous, big guy... this is my first official mission in... almost a year._

 _I understand. I am right here, I will not leave you._

 _But, you won't drop-_

"Alright ladies, we're almost there!" Briggs called, jumping down from MOB's chassis, "Cooper, Kione, Colton, Phillips, West, and Varros; with me!"

Kione was a bit surprised hear her name called by Briggs, looking at Gates but jumping down and following her to the dropship. Uso watched her the whole way, her looking out the window once they were all loaded up. Jack stood by her, looking at BT, who stood not to far away from the mismatch titan.

"He'll be okay." He said softly, noticing her shaking hands.

"I hope so."

They were ejected from the main ship, her stomach dropping as she swallowed, making sure the halo-braid around her head was tight before putting on her helmet. Uso was there, listening to her breathing.

 _You're going to be okay too, Sola._

Kione didn't respond, swallowing harder. It wasn't long before they were hovering over the surface of the planet, a farming planet. Jack tensed, and she knew why. Briggs made a short speech that she didn't hear, and then they were plunging towards the planet, their drop-kit activating so they didn't break their legs. She hit the ground with a thud and took off for the closest piece of cover, hearing one of her squad-mates behind her. A blurr of black and white zebra-armor alerted her of Colton's whereabouts. There was a loud bang, and she heard someone drop.

" _We've been spotted!_ " Cooper's voice, echoing, letting her know who was running behind her as they dove into a barn. She felt her heart throbbing in her chest, she hated when they didn't drop with titans, but normally, they weren't spotted right of the bat.

 ** _'Titanfall in Four Minutes.'_**

" _We don't have that long_!" Phillips voice now, the sound of gunfire coming through his comm.

"Do you need backup?" Kione asked, her voice steel even though her nerves weren't. Jesus, why was she freaking out so badly?

 _"Not yet. Colton, visual yet?"_

" _Working on it... There's grunts, too._ "

 _That_ made Kione's stomach drop. With the presences of Grunts, that meant the riflemen on standby would be brought into the fray. And they were regularly targeted by pilots, cannon fodder, not even worth a notch on the wall but still fun to pop.

 _ **'Understood, sending in Ri-'**_

" _Absolutely not! Wait till the titans have dropped!_ " Cooper's voice, him peaking out of cover to look around, lifting his rifle and dropping a target, sending IMC grunts in a scatter, " _They'll be slaughter out here._ "

Kione gripped her rifle tighter, waiting for the person on the other end to reply.

' _ **...Titanfall in 200 seconds, Rilfeman ETA 180 seconds.**_ '

" _Fuck you._ " Colton's voice this time, the sound of his Kraber ripping through the air. _"Enemy Pilot Down."_

"Do you see them?" she asked, going to the opposite side of the bar door that Jack sat at, lifting her weapon to look.

" _Some. Five titans, already mobilizing. Northstar : 1, Tone : 3, and Legion : 1."_

"You gotta be kidding me, _three_ Tones? Fuck me sideways."

" _Sorry, not interested in ya, Sola. Try Jack, he might be up for a Round Two._ "

There was radio silence for a full three seconds before some started to snicker.

" _West, I will shoot you in the dick,_ " Cooper voice was venom, effectively shutting the cackler up, " _And shut the fuck up, Colt. Keep the comm clear!_ "

There wasn't a reply, Kione completely ignoring the conversation as she lifted the gun and shot a nearby IMC grunt in the knee so that he fell. She stood a moment later, taking off across the field for the silo. Her golden armor, for once, blended in with the uncut grain. She watched the Titanfall countdown in the corner of her helmet, throwing her grappling hook at a nook in the silo and swinging off it, jumping into the open loft door of the other barn. There was a stream of bullets that about peppered her shoulder, her lifting her gun and firing back at the enemy pilot. They dropped a moment later.

"Enemy Pilot Dow-"

There was an explosion and she went flying back out of the barn, smashing into the silo. Her helmet beeped warnings loudly, opening her eyes to see a Scorch completely destroying the barn she was in moments ago with fire. Her fear spiked, hitting the ground and taking off into a sprint, but not away, like she should be. Instead, she ran right towards the enraged monster of a .

"I need cover-fire, going for the batteries!"

" _Kione, you idiot, you can't take down a titan by yourself!_ "

Phillips was right. Too late now, Kione hooked her grappling hook at the shoulder and shot through the air, narrowly avoiding a punch and landing atop the chassis. It let out something similar to a static scream, and she started to realize she might have shot it's pilot.

"Easy boy, easy!" It screamed again, her flinching but grabbing the battery pack and throwing it as far as she could, severely limiting it's reaction time. She went for the other battery, but froze when it released an anti-rodeo smoke. Leaping away before the smoke could electrify, Kione ran in a blind panic back for cover, skidding to a halt when a gas canister landed in her pathway.

 _Oh fuck._

The pilot turned around, noticing the titan readying a round, and froze in terror. She was going to die, her first mission back and she was already going to die. Shutting her eyes, she didn't hear the announcement in her ear, tightening her fists into balls of anger.

 _I'm sorry, Uso._

There was a loud crashing noise, but she didn't feel a thing. Lightheadedness told her she was still alive, and she cracked her eyes open to gawk at the sight before her. The scorch was now a lifeless heap of parts, and standing atop those parts... was Uso, crouched, his drop-shield deployed.

"Uso...?"

 _"No need to apologize, Pilot. Just please, don't be that wreckless again."_

Kione stared for a moment before shaking her head, but he could tell she was smiling.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for these big gaps between updates, I swear, I'll finish this one day }:D**_

 _ **On a sidenote, if any of you would like to you my OCs in your own works, please feel free to ask! I don't mind :3**_

 _ **Until next Chap!**_

 _ **-Danii**_


	15. The Switch

Kione didn't waste another moment to embark, hearing the other titans falling, and the Rifleman pods drop. The area that the teams converged upon was a small community of houses, barns, and shops which faintly reminded her of a wild-west town. There wasn't much cover for titans, but the humans had enough. A pod hit the ground near her, and after the door blew, a familiar face emerged. She crossed over, removing her weapon, slightly standing like a guard to the small squad.

"I don't know why they decided to drop you, but stay close. Colton has spotted five titans, and we just ran into a hidden one."

"Yes ma'am." Ryan's green eyes flickered with something, a grin on his face, which threw her off until the sound of a mini-gun alerted her of an enemy presence. Turning sharply, she could see the Legion rounding the corner of a house.

"Find cover!"

Kione held her ground until the riflemen were out of firing range before running towards the side of the Legion, knowing it was much too slow to catch up with her. She was startled when it turned sharply on her, realizing it must have a booster pack, and lunged herself and Uso behind cover at the last moment.

 _Seems I'm a bit rusty with remembering titan capabilities..._

 _I'll take care of that, Pilot._

The pilot mentally nodded, loading the splitter gun before turning the corner and coming face to face with the Legion. While it was a bad idea to be in the way of its weapon, she expertly threw a shield at such an angle that the pilot would have to back the titan up to turn and shoot, her dancing around to pepper the chassis with bullets.

"Anyone nearby? Got a Legion I need help with." She asked the comm, getting a grunt of acknowledgement from Jack. He was nearby, she guessed, probably helping the Riflemen out. There was the loud boom of a Kraber and one of the enemy titan's shoulder optical's popped. "Thank you, Colt."

" _Roger tha- Look out!_ "

Uso's warnings went off a moment later, and she jumped back in time to avoid the wild swing of a Ronin sword. He kept coming, however, Kione panicking and bringing up the gun she held to keep herself and Uso from getting hit. Her breathing was shallow and she fought the urge to run, not wanting to be anywhere near either of these titans now. A memory zapped through her mind, hurting them, both shouting in pain as she staggered back further, wishing she hadn't used her shield. The Ronin kept coming.

" **Jesus, what the fuck is this thing?** " The enemy's voice could be heard now, the Ronin pilot, a warped male voice, " **It's like the ugly duckling's decepticon sister.** "

"That's rude," Uso mused out loud, and Kione would have laughed if she wasn't currently trying to keep them from being sliced in half. She could hear the Legion firing up again, and wisely put the attacking Ronin between herself and the other enemy.

For a moment, the build-a-bot took over, dropping the gun and grabbing the Ronin by the wrist, surprising both pilots. Kione reacted first, digging his heels in and holding tighter, although trying to get the sword out of its grasp. Being heavier, she had an advantage. The Ronin struggled, and she would have noticed him prepping a jump if she hadn't be smashed with another painful memory spike.

Why did this titan feel so familiar to her?

The enemy titan let go of his sword and phased out of existence, and she reacted quickly by grabbing the sword, then facing the Legion as it started to power up its minigun. There was a brief moment of panic... then a surge of information that made her head stuffy, and suddenly Uso was deflecting the shots with the sword, trying to back away as quickly as possible. It was an understatement to say she was surprised.

 _Uso?_

 _I... I have no idea what I'm doing but it seems to be working._ They made it to a barn and ducked behind it, still holding the sword. The sound of missiles exploding filled the air, and the Legion stopped shooting towards her, giving her enough time to dart for a different cover.

However, a certain Ronin jumped right in her path, grabbing Uso's arm and yanking, causing him to loose traction and fall on his back. The enemy was on top, trying to get the sword away, her fear and panic spiking again.

"Give me that!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

 _"You first."_

And then, like a moment of clarity, something clicked. She knew where she had seen the Ronin before. Her grip slackened, and she let go of the sword, the enemy snatching it away and rearing his arms back, aiming to thrust the sword into Uso's chassis.

Everything went black.

* * *

Uso wasn't sure how to describe what happened, the fear overwhelming him from his pilot was enough to cause a system lock, allowing the enemy to take the weapon. He thought for sure the IMC Pilot was going to kill them, bringing his arms forward to protect the cockpit.

 _Sola!_

The emotions stopped, and there was a loud scream. It echoed over the comms and the speakers, a scream of pain and infuriating anger, and Uso saw a hundred warnings start to pop up on the status of his pilot. His control was completely robbed from him, and suddenly, he was _moving._

 **'Warning : Pilot Unstable'**

Kione smacked the blade of the sword away just in time, it only scraping some of his metal armor off. His missile launchers extending, giving the Ronin a faceful and driving him away, giving her time to get them up. More warnings sprung up: she was bleeding heavily from the ears, eyes, and nose. Her heart-rate was spiking at 124 bpm, breathing raspy and hoarse, feeding him an overwhelming emotional storm of anger.

Uso was scared. Scared of _her_ , scared of what she was doing. Desperately, he tried to take back control to no avail.

Kione charged him right at the Ronin, smashing cockpit-to-cockpit, slamming the pilot around. A concussion alarm went off, but that didn't slow her down. She was ripping into the enemy, trying to get to that cockpit, screaming in pure rage. His side flared in 'pain', the Legion was firing on him, but she completely ignored it. One of the battery packs exploded, blowing a massive hole in his side and knocking him away from the other enemy.

Uso's cockpit was unsecured; a lucky shot could kill her in an instant. He knew this, and tried to take over again. He started to make progress, crossing the threshold of the Link before striking something much like a proverbial brick wall, the impact 'winding' him, and suddenly he was losing all systems. He sent an emergency ping across the titan bandwidth, begging for someone to help him.

Kione charged for the enemy again, who had his sword and was swinging it with purpose. It ripped through Uso's right arm, severing everything, her swinging for a punch with the left and clipping the cockpit, knocking him back but leaving another gap for the Legion to fire at. Bullets peppered him again, and try as he might, he couldn't get enough control to even protect himself. A quarter of his systems had crashed by now. He sent another urgent ping, receiving an answer this time.

 _'Hold on, we're coming.'_

The sword hit him again, driving through the shoulder of the arm he'd lost, trying to cut down to the cockpit but Kione jumped backwards, efficiently pulling away from the attack before it became fatal. With one arm, she drew the human-sized knife from the sheath on his thigh and dove back into the fight. The Ronin was much more efficient with blocking blows, and before long, they noticed the massive hole.

A misstep from Kione and the sudden crash of Uso's balancing systems sent them staggering, and the Ronin went for the kill. Uso felt dread; no, _fear._ Fear welling up with such power it struck the pilot's anger and sparked mentally, knocking some of her control away, giving him enough time to pulled his arm down and cover the hole.

A blur of movement, and BT was standing in the place of the Ronin, a crashing noise at the light titan flew into the barn. The Legion, now dealing with two other militia titans, didn't fire at them. Jack used BT to lunge at Uso, grabbing him by his remaining arm, the loud sound of hydraulics wheezing as Kione tried to get the arm away.

"Kione! Sola! Stop!"

"Pilot, we need to hurry, Unit Uso could go nuclear at any moment." BT was beyond worried.

"Fuck! SOLA!" Jack almost missed her secondary missile launchers deploying, feinting away to her side as it blew up the ground in front of her. He noticed the hole in the side of the chassis, "Uso, I'm sorry in advance!"

BT plunged his hand in through the hole, making it larger as he grabbed the pilot, and carefully yanked her free of the cockpit. Her connection was instantly severed, Uso dropping to his knees then the ground, trying to hold himself up with one arm as Kione screamed something that sounded like raw agony. Uso could feel the pain now, or what he guessed was pain as wires sparked around the giant open hole to his cockpit, vents rasping. Nini charged up beside them, noticing the Ronin retreating but not going after. Chase jumped from the cockpit, landing in Nini's hand.

"Jack, give me Kione and you get Uso's datacore out of that chassis before it blows." There was a moment of hesitation but BT brought his closed hand closer, moving some of his fingers so Chase could grab the screaming woman by the wrist, then letting go entirely so the pilot could yank her towards him, twisting her around so her arms were crossed over her chest, and her back was pressed to his stomach. Kione kicked and screamed but Colt was much bigger and stronger. Uso tried to get up to be there for her. He could feel her anger starting to become desperation to escape the person holding her. It wasn't Protocol Three that drove him, he realized, as the Protocols had crashed long ago.

"Don't move, Uso." Jack's voice, and he was blinded momentarily as BT wrapped his hand around the SERE kit and carefully pulled it free, the chassis he was once attached to shutting down. The titan moved him around carefully, and soon he was picked up by Jack himself, who must have gotten out. His SERE was held carefully, and he was angled to see Kione. That rifleman, Ryan, had joined them all and the two titans were holding their hands, palms-up, near each other to created a flat surface.

Kione's helmet was off, her face covered in blood and her pupils so large they covered her entire iris. The anger was still there, but not as much as the desperation to get away. Ryan was holding her cheeks, looking her right in the face, talking quietly to her. She wasn't screaming anymore, just panting hard. Uso was still crashing, 70% of all systems down, but the crash was slowing to a stop. Either way, his data-core turned itself off for a system reboot, his pink light going on standby.

He hoped Sola would be okay when he woke back up.

* * *

Kione wasn't sure what happened, but when she came back around, she could see Ryan's face first. He was worried, almost in tears, and that was the first identifier that told her something had happened. The next was the fact that someone was holding her tightly, and the voice of Colton filled her ear, begging her to calm down. She blinked rapidly, looking around with her eyes to see BT and Nini hovering over them. Jack was in the corner of her vision, right behind Ryan.

"...R...Ryan?" she asked softly, coughing. She could feel a giant headache coming on, causing her to wince. "What's... what's going on?"

There was an immediate reaction of relief, Ryan smiling brokenly. "You're okay. Oh thank God." He embraced her and Colton, shaking a little. That scared her more.

"What's going on?" It was then Kione noticed a mental lack of her titan, her face sobering, "Where's Uso?!"

"He's right here." Jack's voice, Ryan backing away so she could see him holding a SERE kit, a dim pink optical in the center. Horror filled her, and she squirmed until Colton let her go, snatching the SERE kit away from her friend. Tear pricked her eyes.

"Uso?!"

"He's currently rebooting." BT's voice, her shaking more.

"Why?"

There was a silence, and then Jack's soft voice. "Do... Do you not remember?"

Kione looked up, wide-eyed, looking between their surprised faces, "Remember _what?"_

* * *

"We call it 'The Switch'."

The doctor's words seemed to only heighten her nerves as she sat on one of the gurneys in the ship they originally came to Hippion in. The mission had been a success, the IMC forces had either been killed or driven back with minimum Militia casualties. Turned out they _did_ have a ship, which the surviving forces evacuated onto and warped out on. Now, the riflemen and Pilots were looking for the dead, gathering them to burn or bury.

Kione looked down at the SERE kit sitting in her lap, unnerved that Uso _still_ hadn't tried to contact her.

"The Switch?" Jack asked softly, standing nearby. She wasn't sure why he had come, but she greatly appreciated it.

"It's a side-effect of the Link. Long-time pilots start to exhibit the programming of their titans after a few years of piloting, especially Protocol Two and Three. It's why most of our senior forces are so stubborn."

"But Protocol Three is for Protecting the Pilot."

"Exactly, and that's where things get funky. Instead of 'Pilot', the human mind translates that word to 'Friendly'. It can be anyone from a family member to a fellow soldier to a Titan. The main trigger is so much emotional stress that their brain shuts down and they revert to their most basic skill : Kill to Protect the Friendly. Soldiers with PTSD are the most likely to Switch."

"Well, guess that's me..." Kione laughed bitterly, biting her lip before it started to tremble.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about this before; this is the third time you've Switched, Miss Kione."

That's right, the other doctor had mentioned something about a 'switch' back when she was recovering from the loss of her leg, and she had done it when she'd attacked Smith.

"Is that uncommon?"

"Yes and no. No, because you have piloted for five years, and yes because you weren't linked for the second incident." The doctor mused, "I can't do much from here, but you need to rest until we get back, then go straight to medical and tell them what happened, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." While she had no intention to do so, she wouldn't clue them in on it. The last thing she needed was to be medically relieved and lose Uso. Getting up from the gurney, she took her papers and left with Jack, heading through the titan bays towards the berths.

Uso's frame was a mess, it was going to need a ton of work before she could pilot it again. She felt herself shake whenever she looked at it, holding the SERE kit closer. Jack noticed but didn't say anything, understanding all too well.

"He'll come back soon."

"I know," She said that a bit quicker and snappier then she wanted to, looking at Jack apologetically, "Sorry."

"It's alright." He opened the berth door for her, not following her inside, "Get some rest, Kione."

"I'll try..."

She was soon alone, going to the far berth and climbing up to the top bunk, curling up in the furthest corner, and waited.

* * *

It was a few hours later that the optical rotated, making a soft whirring noise. Kione had been drifting off from exhaustion when she heard it, snapping her eyes open.

 _Uso?_

 _...Sola?_

Her face lit up and she sat upright, turning the SERE kit to face her, _Are you okay?_

 _I'm... I'm alright._

The hesitation in his voice scared her, _Are you... sure?_

 _Yes... I... I had a system crash, trying to get you to stop attacking... You... You were screaming, hurting yourself... You almost died._

 _Oh Uso._ She held the cylinder slightly to her, tears pricking her eyes. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I Switched, I didn't have control anymore, something triggered it and I panicked._

 _Switch?_

Kione rubbed her eyes, explaining what the Doctor had told her, him silent until she was done talking.

 _You... Why do you think you Switch?_

 _I don't know, something about that R-_ She clamped her jaw shut, starting off into the distance. A realization started to cross her face, and she shook hard, heartbeat rising and breath coming in gasps. _It was him..._

 _Who?_

 _Th-The bastard who killed h-her, I r-remember. He killed Jenny, he killed her!_ Kione grabbed her head, whimpering and crying out silently. She could feel Uso trying to comfort her, _I was right there! I could have killed him! I could have avenged Jenny!_

 _Sola..._ Uso flooded her link with something that she couldn't explain, the emotion surrounding her, filling her, warming her. She let go of her head to grab the SERE kit to hold it close, sobbing. Kione was hit with his memories of the fight, making her breath catch, feeling his terror. _I almost lost you..._

 _I... I could have killed you._

 _I can't die, Sola. You can. Please..._ She could hear the small breathlessness in his voice, like he was moments away from breaking into cries, _Please, don't do that again. I can't lose you._

 _...Uso..._

They stayed in the berth for a long time. When the others came to check in, they found Sola in a deep sleep, arms wrapped tightly are the SERE kit, cheek pressed softly to the glass face of Uso's Datacore.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I just wanted to let everyone know that I wrote that Human! Uso/Titan! Sola Kione one shot under the name 'Is There Somewhere'. I will be adding a squeal soon, so keep your eyes peeled!**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for your support, until next chap!**_


	16. Another Strike

_**Trigger Warning : Implied Sexual Assault. Look for the**_ **(TW) _to skip over the scene._**

* * *

When they got back to base, Kione was unfortunately dragged to the Hospital Wing by her three friends so they could make sure she was okay. It had been a long visit that even required her to stay overnight, just to make sure she didn't relapse into panic attacks, but the presence of Uso kept her grounded. The next morning, they released her with a clean bill of health, and told her to go rest.

That wasn't happening. Once she was back at her room, she had showered, changed to her 'shop uniform', and headed to the titan hanger to go fix Uso.

Kione clutched the SERE kit tighter to her at the sight of the damage of the chassis, a lump forming in her throat at the giant hole in the side. Smith was at the foot, running scans and shaking his head, looking up as she approached.

"Hello, Kione. Good to see you're alright."

"Hi... I'm... I'm sorry about the chassis."

"Ahh, it's alright. Lucky for you, I just ordered the big guy a new frame."

Kione felt surprise run from Uso's side of the link, "I b-beg your pardon?"

"Yep. This test chassis was just until he had a pilot, make sure he didn't corrupt on accident and blow up. I never expected it to last through a battle, let alone two."

"That... that sounds very neglectful, Smith." She could feel Uso getting angry at that, then wondered how he could possibly hear what was happening.

"Well, you're a tough cookie, the frame will be here tomorrow, go get some rest. I'm going to be moving a lot of components, and they'll be heavy."

Kione deflated a little, but nodded and turning to the shop and looking around. Her eyes landed on Jack and BT, her swallowing and wandering over to see what was going on. They had some music playing through one of BT's speakers, Jack hanging halfway out the cockpit and kicking his legs as he adjusted something. BT seemed happily amused by the whole situation, optical only brightening when she approached.

"Greetings, Pilot."

"Hello BT. How are you?" Kione smiled, Jack popping his head out of the hole and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why are you out here, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I wanted to come fix Uso but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon."

"Why's that?"

"He's getting a frame."

"Wow, moving up in the world! What type?"

"Dunno yet." Kione watched him climb down, stepping back as he dropped down in front of her, "I… Sorry about whole situation back in town… I… I drank too much, shit happened-"

"It's totally fine, Sola. Nothing happened." Jack waved, throwing her off guard.

"…what?"

"You and Pilot Cooper did not engage in any sort of sexual activity," BT butted in, loud enough to make them both jump. Cooper shot him a glare after receiving a look from a few of the techs, Kione staring as her cheeks slowly turned red.

"…But… the condoms…?"

"Did you ever play that game in high school, to see how far you could stretch a condom down your arm?" Jack asked, looking back at her, "Because that's what we did. Apparently, if my memory serves me right, you got one all the way to your thigh."

"…but why were we naked?"

"We were drunk, it was too hot, and it's not like that was the first time we were naked in front of each other." Jack chuckled, her smirking and nodding, remembering that very clearly. The presence of someone was suddenly next to them, hooking both their necks and pulling them into a hug. Green eyes greeted gold for a moment.

"Hey guys, what's shakin?" Ryan chimed in a sing-song voice, getting an arm looped around his waist from both of them.

"Hey Ry! Where you been?" The looked she got made her laugh softly, "I guess he's still sleeping then, huh?"

"Yeah, he will be for a few more hours until Nini wakes his ass up, or I do." He noticed the SERE kit in her hands, a grinned at it, "Hey, it's tiny Uso!"

Kione laughed as she felt Uso get flustered, "Very tiny Uso."

"May I?" Ryan asked, offering his hands. She blinked then very gently handed him over, Ryan so delicate when holding it that handling a baby would be considered rough. He reached up and took her comm from her ear as well, holding it up for the titan to see, "Uso, you know Sola's comm number? Can you call it?"

There was a brief moment before the comm rang, and the rifleman smiled, clicking the speaker button.

"…Hello?" Uso's voice was meek and eager, Kione's face twisting in surprise.

"Hiya!" Ryan laughed, and gently handed the SERE kit and comm back to Kione.

"How did you know to do that?" Jack asked, curious.

"Figured it out with Nini, she had to have some extensive repairs from the cold."

"That's amazing. Damn, wish I would have had that knowledge back on Typhon."

It was about then that Kione noticed an envelope in the rifleman's pocket, and reached out, snatching it away before Ryan could react, "What's this?"

The rifleman's expression changed as she started to open it, "Sola, wait-"

"What? Is it a letter from Ch-" She stopped as she saw the seal on the top, one she knew from a special forces unit the Militia contracted with regularly, Theta. Slowly, she pulled the letter out, Ryan biting his lip and chewing. "…You… You're joining special forces?"

" _What?_ " Jack's face changed, stepping over next to her and reading the letter. He looked back at Ryan, who was rubbing the back of his neck, an uncomfortable expression playing his features. They both looked at him, equal expressions of uncertainty, "I thought you didn't want to be a pilot."

"Well, a lot has happened in this last year, I met this awesome Ronin named Micah and his kid-tech, Chase is backing me up… Guys, I can't stay here while the rest of you advance forward."

"But _special forces_? Nate, that training ruins -even kills- people," The pilot handed him back his letter, which he graciously took.

"Don't think I can do it?"

"I know you can but-" Kione cut herself off, gnawing her inner cheek. Uso could feel worry building up in her, and tried to comfort her, but stayed away from the scary emotion this time. She noticed, shaking her head to clear it. Ryan shoved his hands in his pockets, frowning.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you guys yet, I knew you'd act this way."

"I'm sorry, Nate." Jack frowned, "Just… Y'know, I thought maybe the four of us could go back to the way we were."

"I want that, but… Hmm… I can't explain it." He stopped, perking up as he noticing Chase entering the hangar, but frowned when he noticed him in full gear. The redhead spotted them and jogged over, looking right at Jack and Kione first.

"Did you guys get the ping?"

"Wh- No, what's going on?

"Those IMC bastards hit another town, on a closer planet. We're all mobilizing."

Kone felt a chill go down her spine, "But, Uso's frame is trashed, his new one won't be coming for a few days."

"Take to Briggs and Smith, not me. I have no idea how they even expect us to fight with no sleep." Chase sighed, rubbing his eyes before he looked at Ryan, "You're not on the roster."

"Why?!"

"They're not bringing any of the riflemen. It's just pilots and titans. Attrition, most likely."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Ryan threw his hands in the air before looking at them, worry very obvious. "Be careful guys, please."

"We will. BT, come on, gotta grab my gear." Jack was effortlessly scooped up and the Titan took off for the side of base, the quicker route to the bunks. Kione looked at the other two, and nodded before she left them alone, going back to Smith.

* * *

It was raining hard when they dropped, Kione flanking Colton this time as the darted to the left, away from the rest of the group, covering him until he found a spot to perch with his Kraber, giving her the okay to go ahead. She was scouting this time, baiting the enemy out. She didn't mind being bait, better her then the others, as she was smaller and quicker. Her armor, however…

Kione paused at a puddle of mud and knelt down, cupping it and splashing it over her brightest spots of golden paint till she was covered. The rain would make it wash away after a while, but she just needed cover for now…

Lifting her weapon, she slowly started to stalk down the chokehold, a small valley only big enough for one titan to get through at a time. She just needed to bait them this way… they probably already knew about this chokehold, but she desperately hoped the IMC would still fall for it. The rest of the team was perched nearby, and the titans would be ready to drop the moment the operation started.

A fire flickered in her vision and she pressed to the side of the valley, getting closer until she saw the frame of titans crouched in a circle around a blazing burnpile, pilots laughing and going through something in the mud. Raiding too, I bet. She lifted her weapon, scanning. Where was he…

" _We're in position, Kione._ " Jack's voice was serious, keen, like a fox.

"We're missing a bogey. Keep your eyes open. I can't commence until-"

There was a shot that rang out, Colton's Kraber, followed by a loud ping not more than five feet behind her. As she looked, some sort of blanket was being drawn back, and a Ronin came into full sight, lights turning on.

 _"Found him."_

"Colton you fucking idiot! I'm in the crush zone!" Kione scrambled, darting into enemy territory and pressing herself against the side of the muddy cavern as the IMC started to mobilize, darting to their titans. Her heart was in her throat, keeping her breathing to an absolute minimum as she tried to not be spotted. The titan timer was at 100 seconds again, Uso would not save her this time if there was a fuck up.

An enemy Ion got too close with their lights, and she made a sharp intake of breath, holding perfectly still. There was a burst of fire, and all the titans' attention went back to the rim above the chokehold. There was a blur of blue light, then it was gone.

 _"Move out of sight, Kione."_ Jack's voice, the pilot not needing another warning as she took off running, staying as close to the wall as possible. Looking back, she saw the trap was working, sort of. Half the remaining forces were going down the chokehold, while the others were staying behind. However, two were going for the same escape point she was.

"They're trying to flank," she murmured into the comm, ducking down into a tiny cleft in the wall. "Tailing."

They walked past her without even noticing and she stayed as best in-cover as she could, knowing those rear lights weren't all light. She discovered, after a few minutes and the fire of weapons began, that they weren't doing anywhere near the normal pattern for flanking. They were retreating.

 _Ready for Titanfall, Pilot._ Uso's voice rumbled softly in her head, and she nodded.

 _Understood._

Kione paused when she noticed lights in the distance and ducked behind some debris, peaking over and looking around. They were in the town that the IMC must have crashed, destroyed buildings everywhere. The smell of blood was in the air, despite the rain, and she shivered. The two titans came to a halt, and she realized that they had walked right up on a transport ship.

"I've found their route of escape, attempting sabotage."

"By yourself? You're nuts." Peters scoffed, "Wait for us."

"I'll wait, but not if they're taking off. Dropping Unit USO in your location. Uso, make a wide circle to my location, stay out of sight."

"Affirmative, Pilot."

Kione lifted her weapon to peer through the scope, squinting. The pilots ejected and ran inside the ship, leaving the two auto-titans outside. Okay, that wasn't a smart move. Grinning a little, she ducked down and scampered to the closest building, scrambling up the wall and through what use to be a second story window. The place was trashed, but it must have been a shop of sorts, bags of wheat and rice...

Kione stopped, looking at the bag of rice as a brief flashback rippled through her mind, entrapping her and pulling her away from the mission at hand.

 _The sun was hanging low in the sky, giving the fields of rice and pools of water a glinting tint that she had to squint to see through while they walked the mushy paths between the pools. The muddy water squished through her bare feet but didn't catch the bottom of her summer dress, which she had grouched about wearing. They would come to a particularly soggier path and the two people holding her hands would lift her into the air above it, her giggling loudly._

 _The tone changed and she was kneeling by a pool, arms elbow deep in the water as the koi fish nibbled her skin, enticing laughs of joy. A man squatted by her, watching the events. He was wearing old pilot armor, from the first generation of the war: silver with spots of blue and orange, but his face was soft, and she felt safe by him. A voice behind her said something, and she looked back to see a woman, heavy with child, sitting on a blanket. She could instinctively remember her brown eyes and soft smile, but everything else was a blur._

 _ **"Come on, Sola. Time to eat."** The man's voice rumbled, her looking up at him. He was tired, he always was, and she never could understand why until she was much older. But he always tried, his crooked smile and large nose, high-and-tight haircut, bright gold eyes glinting right back at hers. She never said a word, yet smiled, a reached out to take his hand-_

Pain seared up Kione's legs and she screamed, falling to her side and fighting to get away. There was no one there, an invisible enemy tearing sears of heat up her calves and hamstrings like they'd ripped clean in half. Her stump throbbed, and she sobbed painfully into her helmet, comm buzzing with noise she couldn't understand. And then her pain was gone as fast as it came, leaving her lying on the ground, ears ringing.

Confusion came to her when the panic subsided, patting her legs to find no wounds. The words of the comm started to make sense, and she squinted, trying to hear better despite her eyes having nothing to do with it.

 _"Kione! Kione! Uso is down!"_ Jack's voice snapped her out of it, putting her hand to her helmet, terror ripping through her.

"What?!"

 _"His shock blew out on Titanfall, his legs are destroyed but everything waist up is okay."_

"Fucking Smith!" Kione cursed, but stopped. His legs? Was that what she just felt a moment ago? A ripple of fear went through her, why could she feel Uso's pain? He was a robot, robots didn't feel pain. Her fear was immediately comforted as the link opened from Uso's side, only an ebb of pain now that made her ache, only confusing her more.

 _"It seems I will be unable to accompany you on this mission,"_ his voice echoed through her head, hearing it from two different sources. But she nodded nevertheless.

"Understood. I'm-" Her voice cut off as a grenade came flying through the window, her eyes widening before she turned and dove down the stairs, the blast destroying everything upstairs. "Position compromised! I repeat, position has been comprised!"

* * *

In his ten years of fighting for the Militia, never once had Jack seen such an incident like a titan failing a titanfall. He stood by the cockpit of the downed machine, BT not too far off as he aided with cover fire. The IMC titans and pilots were still stuck in the chokehold, realizing their mistake too late, and they were slowly weeding them out. They had only lost one Militia pilot so far, and his titan was facing the enemy head-on.

Uso's shuttered his pink optical as Jack struggled to pop off the casing off the only spare chassis - a full Legion body - Smith had on the rack at the moment. He had warned them it would have some kinks as he wasn't done repairing it, but nothing like this. The chassis popped free, and he quickly retrieved the optical.

 _"It seems I will be unable to accompany you on this mission."_ Uso's voice flowed through the comm, which he was glad for.

 _"Understood. I'm-"_ There was a sharp gasp, and an explosion noise on the other end, _"Position compromised! I repeat, position has been comprised!"_

Jack swiveled in spot, looking the direction Kione had gone as her titan's optical brightened momentarily, "Shit! Kione, what's going on?"

 _"They must have seen me... Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck!"_ The sound of her gunshots came through the comm, muffled, _"The auto-titans see me, and the pilots are probably heading back."_

"Can you get away?"

 _"Unless I want to be turned to minced roast beef, not that I see yet."_

Jack blew out a breath, cursing. She had gone off without backup, just like last time, making him wonder if she had a death-wish. With Uso down, there was no way she would get out of their alive... Unless...

"BT!" Jack called, the vanguard swinging around to look as he pointed, "Go get Kione!"

 _"Affirmative, Protocol Two Adjusted."_ The vanguard wasted no time, turning and booking it in the direction of the golden pilot, using his tactical programming to track her down. Jack felt his anxiety rise slightly but he shoved it down, taking Uso and putting him in his side-pouch.

"You'll be safe there, 'oose."

 _"Thank you."_ There was more relief in those words then he expected, but he felt the tone was not directed for the action he'd taken, but the action he'd had BT take.

* * *

Kione breathed hard despite trying to keep quiet, hiding inside an unplugged freezer box in a different shop. She usually didn't resort to hiding, but she had managed to take out one of the pilots, enraging the IMC Scorch into starting to burn the buildings down. The freezer was fire resistant, as most things were nowadays to minimize damage in fires, but it didn't change the fact it was physically impossible to breath.

Did she dare open the lid a crack, risk being spotted? Her answer was yes as her carbon warning started to flash irritating on her helmet-screen, slowing cracking the lid open. Fire licked at her fingers and she cursed, throwing the lid open and jumping for the nearby window, armor becoming almost unbearably hot when a flame licked her side, burning some exposed flesh. She landed in the mud, slipping and trying to run for it as a titan rounded the corner.

Curse my luck, she thought bitterly as she recognized it as the IMC Ion, who slowed its pace. What the? It was probably going to blast her with its laser vision, and she searched desperately for a route of escape, finding none as all the buildings were up in flames. So, daringly, she stood her ground, removing her grenade launcher and leveling it with the Ion's optical.

"If you're going to kill me, do it." Kione spat over the speakers in her helmet, the titan halting. Nothing happened for a full moment before there was a cackle of a laugh. Pain started to swell in her head, that laugh was recognizable. She knew this pain, the pain right before she snapped while fighting off the Ronin. The hatch, amazingly, opened and a pilot leaned out.

"Well well, it's the little cookie! Sure thought Scythe got you and your rust bucket back on Liona." She definitely remembered him now, twitching slightly as she tried to control the swell of emotions. Uso was there, instantly trying to calm her this time, keep her senses level.

"He missed."

"Mmm, he wouldn't be happy to hear that." There was a stomping behind her, and she turned to see the red-optical scorch, the titan making a mechanical scream and lifting its weapon at her. There was a bang, followed by a pop as the optical exploded, and Kione's stomach churned as the Scorch dropped dead behind her, heated chassis sizzling in the mud. _ **(TW)**_

When the woman turned back, she was greeted by the IMC pilot mere inches away, grabbing her by the throat and pointing a smart-pistol at her temple while lifting her in the air. Kione choked, trying to break the grip but discovering this was a mechanical arm, there was no way she was going to get away. Uso was panicking, not helping her in her struggle to keep from snapping.

The IMC pilot took two steps forward and shoved her against the wall, pushing the barrel of the gun under the lip of her helmet and shoving it off, making her hair fall out of her messy bun. Kione glared angrily, gasping for air, but was caught off guard as he pushed his way between her thighs, jamming the gun into her mouth and making her eyes water. Unable to speak, that snapping sensation dwindled down, replaced with one of an uneasy fear that Uso was starting to mirror, and without thought, she slammed the door of her link closed when she heard another chuckle. ** _(TW)_**

"Now, where were we?"


	17. Again

_**Trigger Warning : References/ Mentions of Sexual Assault. Please tread with caution, I will supply a chapter summary if needed.** _

* * *

Jack was very sure they were going to eradicate the offending IMC here. They had backed up into the grotto where'd they'd been camping, circled on all sides. While he didn't have a titan, he was laying down some heavy anti-titan fire from NINI's shoulder, who had come to assist as Chase was still sniping. So far, a Legion, an Ion, and another Northstar were all that was left. They were staying out of the main fire with general ease, still backing further and further away. But he was looking for the crafty fellow, the Ronin...

Nini jerked herself away from the Ion's Laser Shot, making sure to keep her rider safe as well before releasing a bombardment of missiles, letting out an annoyed noise. Jack would have chuckled if this were a less serious situation.

"Bored, Nini?"

"Frustrated, Pilot Cooper. They are not firing per normal IMC attacks."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think this is a distrac-" Nini ducked and spun about, narrowing missing the blade of the Ronin who'd crept up behind them after hearing a binary whistle warning from one of the friendly titans; her firing a round from her charged weapon right into its gut. It knocked them back, and Jack made a 'hah!' noise. "There we go," Nini's voice was satisfied, flaring out her thrusters as the IMC pilot made a scoffing noise. Jack immediately recognized them.

"Careful, Nini," He spoke quietly over the comm, "This guy is serious."

"As am I." The Northstar started to circle, putting herself away from the edge of the grotto, "Pilot Colton, I have found your target."

" _I see him, you know what to do,"_ Chase's voice came over the radio, the Northstar humming in agreement.

"Pilot Cooper, please disembark." He didn't need to be told twice, jumping down and heading for cover, still insistent on helping.

 _"Jack, Sola is in trouble,"_ Uso's frantic voice came through the commlink, _"I cannot contact her link nor comm system."_

"Shit," he muttered, the lifted his voice, "BT?"

 _"ETA five minutes."_

"Make it four."

 _"Affirmative."_

* * *

Kione hadn't let him even start unbuckling her gear before she started to fight, complete disregard for the gun lodged in her mouth. The pilot made an annoyed noise, and shoved at her.

"Stop. Moving. Or I'll blow your brains out." She didn't believe he was actually planning on doing so, and was proved right when he pulled the smart pistol out of her mouth. However, he instead put it to her shooting shoulder, her dominant left arm, and fired. The gunshot was deafening but she could still hear her shoulder-blade shatter, and let out hoarse noise of pain before it actually hit her, and she screamed again, louder. She's been shot before, yes, but never at point blank. Her left arm fell limp, burning, and she bit her own lip so hard it bled to keep herself from shouting again, eyes tearing up. "Keep struggling, and your other shoulder goes too."

Kione looked away, but kept herself tense as to not allow very much access. He got her gear off after a long minute or two, dropping it to the muddy ground. The IMC pilot had long since relieved her of her guns, and the data knife on her left thigh was entirely worthless since she couldn't pick it up. On top of everything, she could feel Uso trying hard to reopen the link. She had more experience with keeping a link closed, and held it that way. Her mind drifted away from the situation at hand, keeping herself calm.

This was not the first time this had happened. The first time, she had been determined to be strong through it all. When the rumors started, she lived up to them, all of them, because she didn't want anyone to truly know she'd made a mistake and let it -this- happen. It had gotten her kicked out of pilot school by her own mother, who wouldn't even sit down and listen to what was going on, to why this was happening, why she was acting out. _Only another item to add to the 'reason to hate'-list,_ she had thought bitterly. She had thought her future had been ruined, so much for being a pilot, that was.

Until she was put on Demeter Base, and found her sister...

A sudden cold greeted her as she heard a zipper open, and she started to thrash again, snarling as loud as she could.

"Fuck... off..." She was so lightheaded; how much blood was she losing? The IMC pilot must have noticed, and stopped paying attention to the crotch-zipper of her flight-suit, reaching back into his pack and removing a dispenser of sort. To her, honestly, it looked like a sort of feminine product, but larger. He stuck it in the wound in her shoulder, and pushed. Immediately, the wound was filled with a suturing goo that scorched her wound closed, and she screamed, kicking and trying to get her hand away from his. She was so little he could hold both her wrists in one hand easily if he wanted to, but he only needed one.

The IMC pilot, at least, did not shoot her again for struggling, waiting a good fifteen seconds before slamming her against the wall. Her breath left her, and she was unable to scream anymore. "There we go~."

The Ion turned slightly, "Pilot, I am picking up hostiles on my sensors."

"How many?

"Just one."

"Go take care of em. I'm busy." There was the sound of a different zipper, and immediately Kione felt sick when more cold greeted her, raindrops dripping from his helmet to her stomach. Silently, she prayed it wasn't Uso. She would rather die than let him see her like this. Weak, powerless... human.

 _If it had only been me._ The thought that crossed through her mind didn't make any sense, but she was sure the darkness at the corners of her vision was fate.

* * *

BT wasn't sure what he would find when he got to the city, but a single auto-Ion coming to meet him was not on the list. He stayed back warily, knowing that a trap was always possible. The Ion didn't seem sure what to expect either, shifting slightly as it lifted its weapon, a chirp of binary spilling from its vocal processors.

"Militia Vanguard, if you decrease our distance I will be forced to fire upon you."

 _Odd,_ thought BT, not use to that sort of 'formal' greeting. "Is that wise? Were you programmed with my designation history?"

"...yes."

 _Another odd statement._ "Where is your pilot?" This question did not receive an answer, but the shifting continued. Curiously, he stepped forward. Unlike typical IMC titans, the enemy stepped back while holding its weapon at the ready.

"I have given you a warning, BT-7274. Do not make me follow through."

"I am only in search of a fellow pilot, not a fight. Let me pass."

There was another silence, then, "I cannot. My pilot is currently interrogating them."

A chill went up BT's proverbial spine, and he stepped forward again, "If you do not let me pass, I will not hesitate to gun you down. My battle computer says it will take me a minimum of ten seconds, maybe fifteen."

The Ion stepped back again, "And if I move aside?"

"I will spare you."

"What of my pilot?"

"There is no guarantee of that."

There was a long silence that followed, but the Ion started to step to the side. That shocked BT; the blatant disregard of Protocol Three, a Protocol so strong he knew the guilt could drive one mad, but here, a simple IMC Ion was choosing to ignore it as if deciding to kill a harmless grunt.

"You should hurry." The statement itself was another shock, BT shuttering his optical, "They are coming back to the ship."

"Understood. Where will you go..." He looked down at the designation, "FBO-4213?"

"I will report my pilot dead, and be reassigned another." FBO said as BT approached, then turned its optical and pointed, "Down that alley, in the cover of a shop. I do not know how quickly he will become bored."

"Understood... Thank you, FBO."

The Ion said no more, shuttering its orange optical before turning and walking away.

BT watched for only a moment before a very familiar scream alerted him, and he took off in a sprint, removing his 40mm from the rack and lifting it as he rounded the corner. What he saw brought him to a muddy halt, taken completely off guard. Kione was without armor and most of her bare skin was revealed, something he knew was an absolute no-no in battle. Blood was caked around her shoulder, and the IMC pilot was... A half-second scan filled in the rest of the details and he didn't wait another moment, lifting the weapon. "Lieutenant Kione!"

The IMC pilot turned sharply, only to have his head pop off his shoulders, blood spraying in every direction before he fell backwards. Kione crumpled to her knees, coughing, falling to her right side. He took two steps forward and squatted, blocking her from the rain.

"Lieutenant Kione, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She answered a bit too quickly, and another scan told her she was indeed not so.

"You've been shot in the shoulder, Lieutenant. I am sorry I was not quicker, I came as fast as I-"

There was a sudden pain that ripped through his torso and his optical dilated, catching himself before he fell, clutching at the mud, letting out a static bleat. Kione looked up, terror crossing her face. In the distance, the was a massive thrumming sound.

"BT? What's wrong?!"

The comm system suddenly burst with voices, including Barker and Briggs, _"Is that a fucking Gunship?!"_

 _"Enemy titans are falling, sir!"_

 _"Three militia pilots are down, four militia titans are down,at least dozen injuries have been sustained!"_

 _"We're pulling out now! Grab the wounded and get back to the drop-ships!"_

 _"Holy fuck! Cooper's been hit!"_

The last sentence made BT's freeze, his protocols going into overdrive. That pain... He quickly swiped Kione up from the mud, leaving her gear and weapons and took off as fast as he could, something he couldn't understand clouding his data-core as he ran blindly back for the grotto, reaching out over his link for Jack.

 _Jack?!_

* * *

Jack was shaking, freezing as he pulled his hand away from his guts for the third time, looking at the blood covering it. He put it back quickly, trying to breath as he staggered back towards the dropship. He had been distracted for only a moment from the pure shock that suddenly had radiated across the link from BT, and then the appearance of the IMC gunship. It was long enough for someone to shoot him through a gap between his chest-plates, directly in his upper guts, causing him to bleed out slowly.

A pilot he didn't recognize ran up next to him, quickly ducking under his arm, "Holy fuck! Cooper's been hit! Are you okay, sir?!"

"I... I can't breath..." He rasped.

"Come on, we need to get to the dropship! The IMC are overwhelming us."

Jack, despite not being fully himself, tried to stop, "No, BT is still-"

"We don't have time for that sir, he'll be okay!"

"N-no, we have to wait-" Jack started to try and fight, BT's voice cutting through his head.

 _Jack?!_

 _BT, hurry, they're trying to make me leave._

 _...You've been shot, Jack. You need medical. Leave._

 _I'm not leaving you, BT._ He was stern with that, trying to fight the pilot holding him. Someone else had joined them, and he looked to see Briggs' face. A flashback of the Ark hit him like a ton of rocks and he started to scramble, shouting for them to let him go. Panic swelled through him, but BT started to counter it.

 _Jack, go. I'll be okay. If anything happens, I will always be backed up in your helmet. I will always come home to you._

 _BT..._ He was in a dropship before he realized it, being strapped down. He was so weak, so tired... someone in white n black armor was looking at his wound, and a sharp pain filled him, causing him to shout out until it was dulled. His eyes fluttered, filled with tears. _BT!_

 _Jack... Trust me._

The pilot blacked out a minute later, forgetting about the pink optical tucked in his satchel, who was crying out over the shut link, trying to find his pilot.

There was no answer.

* * *

Kione knew something was wrong the moment BT started to slow down, having managed to zip her flight-suit closed. She was soaked to the bone, shaking, trying to focus but she was in shock. She noticed BT's blue optical swivel in a different direction, and he came to a halt. She looked back.

"...BT?"

"The IMC have grounded a gunship. Our forces have been forced to retreat."

Kione's eyes widen, "Are you saying..."

"We are temporarily stranded, yes. We must find cover, before the storm gets worse." He turned and headed east of the original direction he was running. Kione looked down at her hands, then sat upright as she remembered something very important, throwing open her link to hear Uso crying out for her.

 _Kione-Senpai! Please, answer me!_

 _Uso?_

 _Kione! What's going on, why did you shu-_

 _That's not important right now. Uso, listen to me, we're about to be out of the range that we can use the Link._

 _What do you mean? Why do I feel you're in pain?_

 _The IMC pulled a fox, BT and I are stranded. The militia will come back for us, but it's going to be a while._

 _Kione-_

 _We'll be home before you know it, okay?_

 _Sola..._ Kione blinked at the tone of Uso's voice, dripping with fear and sorrow. Was... he crying? _Don't leave me._

 _It's not for long, you have to be strong, be strong for me, okay? Her voice was soft, comforting, giving him a tight, mental hug. Stay with Jack and Ryan and Chase. Be safe, Uso._ The hug was returned, before the feeling started to fade. She could hear him talking but it sounded from far away, and there was a sensation of being stretched thin.

 _I will... I... l-_ There was a pop, and nothing. Kione sat in silence, still shaking, staring down at her hands before she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. If the IMC were here, she had no idea how long it would be until they came back for them. But this was a planet as close as the IMC could get to Harmony's Solar system... It could still take weeks... She shook harder, the gravity of the whole situation starting to hit her, and the pain in her shoulder throbbing. BT had found a grotto to hide in for now, gently lowering his hand to let her down. She hesitated and he noticed.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?"

"...No..." She croaked, shaking harder. He hummed lowly, then there was a familiar sound behind her. Kione looked back and gasped. He had opened his cockpit. "BT-"

"There are medical supplies and blankets inside, grab them for yourself."

Kione nodded, leaning in when she brought him closer and took the stuff, feeling awkward about this whole momentarily situation before she was set down with everything given, and BT crouched to look at her.

"I will go try to find us something dry to burn for warmth. You stay here. I suggest getting out out of the wet clothes, and I will give you privacy for that."

"...thank you, BT." She said softly, sitting down and wrapping herself in one of the blankets, still shivering. The titan nodded, standing up and springing off into the rain. Kione was alone now, nothing but the sound of her breathing and the pouring rain.

By the time BT came back, the pilot had moved to the back of the grotto, asleep. The skin around her eyes was red and she had bandaged up what she could. He only made sure she was appropriately covered, built a fire, and sat to wait for Jack, running every calculation of him making it out okay.

If either cried for their missing halves, none would be any the wiser.

* * *

 _ **Wow, this chapter sure was dramatic. Be sure to keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter, and thank you all for the comment/reviews!**_


	18. Bump in the Road

Ryan knew something was wrong the moment he got the ping from Chase, and now ran across the tarmac alongside with the medics as the three dropships set down on Harmony. They had been gone a much shorter time than expected, and the ships were smoking from bullet holes. He came skidding to a halt as the back opened, eyes widening as he saw what was going on. Chase was covered in blood and mud, carrying Jack on his back. The pilot was out cold, but his flight suit pants were stained with blood. Nini staggered out behind her pilot, one of her arms gone and slice marks covering her chassis.

The medics were the first to rush forward, grabbing Jack. Chase didn't let them go yet, snatching the satchel off the Hero's hip before he was taken away. He shooed the medics, turning his blue, enraged eyes to Ryan which immediately softened to a more tired look.

"What happened?" The rifleman asked as he flung himself at the other, hugging him tightly.

"An IMC warship showed up."

"What? Oh my god..." Chase broke the hug to turn to his titan, who crouched down beside the two. Ryan winced, "Are you okay, Nini?"

"I am fine, the damage was only to my chassis. However, I failed my mission."

"Mission? But Chase is just fine."

"Not that mission," Chase said quietly, looking over, "Scythe was there. We tried to doom his titan so we could get him out and I could shoot him lethally this time, but... The warship interrupted."

Ryan felt a surge of emotion spike him directly in the guts, but he grimaced instead, suddenly noticing the lack of- "Where is Sola? and BT?"

Chase didn't answer for a long moment, looking away. The rifleman tightened his fist, stepping forward, demanding an answer. The pilot didn't say anything, instead opening the satchel and removing the pink optical database, which was dim and stained with blood.

"They got left behind, too far away from the extraction point. Kione went after two titans because she thought they were going to flank and instead found their ship, then got in a deathmatch with them and their pilots. Jack sent BT to go get her back after Uso initiated Titanfall and his shocks malfunctioned. Then the ship showed up, Jack got shot…" Chase trailed off, looking down at the optical as it flickered dimly. Ryan stared before he reached out and took it, grabbing his comm unit and calling the titan. There was a long moment of ringing before Uso answered.

"... Hello?"

"Uso?" The rifleman asked softly, heart almost breaking at how sad the titan sounded. "Are you okay?"

"...Where is Sola?"

Ryan looked at Chase, who looked away, biting his bottom lip. He sighed, "I'm sure she's okay. She's with BT, and he's good at saving lives."

"Ryan." Chase's voice was suddenly iron, his whole body rigid as he looked into the hanger. The rifleman followed his gaze, a startled gasp leaving his lips, _"She's here."_

* * *

When Kione awoke, she quickly assessed where they were, spotting BT crouched near the massive fire, facing away from her. She could hear talking, an observation that worried her; weren't they supposed to be alone? She sat up slowly, almost silently, but the lumbering mass of killing machine didn't notice her at all, even as she made a wide circle around the fire.

The voice were quickly identified as not people, but a video recording playing from BT's optical. It was Jack, talking to him. He was standing mere inches away from the optical, hair ruffled and he looked a bit upset, but there was a smile underneath it all. She had been his friend long enough to tell.

 _Don't ever do that again, you hear me?_

"It was not my intent to scare you, Jack." Kione's head turned as she realized BT was verbally responding, in the now, "I knew what I was doing."

 _Didn't think to tell me?_

"You're smart, I assumed you would figure it out."

 _Sorry BT,_ There was a voice offscreen, sounding much like Smith's, _He's sorta a blockhead without you._

BT chuckled, and Kione smiled, finally clearing her throat. His chassis jerked slightly, the recording turning off as he looked directly at her and noticed the coy smile right away.

"... How long have you been standing there, Lieutenant?"

"Long enough."

His judgmental optical shutter made her laugh softly before she limped over and sat by the low light of the fire, staring into it. The Vanguard, after a long moment's silence, shifted until he stood by her, but he was still facing towards the open.

"... He likes you, you know." Kione's response received another jerk, BT's full attention to her now.

"I'm … Does not compute."

"Oh no, don't play dumb with me," her smirk returned, "You weren't watching that video for your battle computer."

BT let out a low rumble as he stood upright. "It's not like I'm the first titan you've caught doing that."

"Actually, you are." Another noise, a vent of sorts. There was a silence that followed, then "If I overstepped a boundary, I'll stop talking about it."

"No… you… hmm. I… I care deeply for Jack."

"Past the aspects of Protocol Three?"

"Yes."

Kione smiled, resting her chin on her knee, unable to bend her stub at all. "He was really torn up after Typhon, BT. We- Ryan and I -we stayed with him until they figured out you were in that helmet… that… that was a long month."

"How soon was it that he found me?"

"Maybe a week in he noticed the flashing and took it to Smith. Smith said he had to download you carefully, everything was overpacked in there and he didn't want to risk corrupting anything. I thought Jack was going to kill Smith after he said he 'cleared you out', but hey, that old asshole did always have a bad choice of words… I might not know Jack very well, but… Nate said that day was the happiest he'd ever been in a long time when it finally sunk in that you were alive."

BT made a pleased noise, then a sigh, and Kione looked back to see him drooping, "I… This is the first time we've been separated far enough for the link not to work since then."

"He'll be okay. Jack's tough, but you know that."

"The shot ruptured his liver and shredded some of his intestines."

"Doesn't matter. He'll make it. Demeter Memorial has good doctors, and I'd bet my other leg they have all hands on deck working on Jack. And my gimp right arm."

BT turned his attention to her, inspecting her sling and bandage from a distance, "It seems your wound was burned closed?"

"Liquid cauterizer. IMC uses it a lot, but too much and you can succumb from the toxins in it. I'll be fine, at least, there isn't much in there."

BT hummed, still scanning her. She had bruises on her face and working hand from trying to fight off her enemy, a busted lip and black eye as well. Her normally well-groomed hair was knotted up, and her flight suit, the only thing she had beside a few pieces of stray armor here and there, was muddy and covered in blood. But her gold - Uso insisted they were gold- eyes did not waver.

"I'm sorry I was not quicker in coming to assist you, Kione."

Kione blinked, then looked back at the fire. Flashes of last night came back to her, elevating her heartbeat. She shut her eyes, taking a few deep breath and swallowing, the two in silence for some time as she brought herself back to a calm.

"You...You're a lot more human then you like to let on, BT," Her cracking voice broke the silence, him looking over, "Of course, most titans are."

"You have always had an out-of-the-box way of thinking about titans."

"Most don't like to believe it, but… I believe titans have souls. Different than humans, but still familiar. It's what completes the link between pilot and titan, what makes you sentient, caring, loving. Sure, it might be directed at one person, but in a few years… I think you won't be able to tell the difference in man and machine should you lift the protocols."

BT thought about the titan he had encountered yesterday, and of the possibility of IMC actually doing such a thing… but why? "Uso seems like the first step towards that."

"I think so. He might not even need a pilot in a few more if we keep getting into fights like this… God, he's so innocent… Sometimes…" Kione sighed, laying back, "Sometimes I wish we hadn't found him, only for the reason that he didn't deserve to be brought into a world like this."

"Maybe there are reasons we don't know… bigger forces at work here… fate, maybe? That brought him to us."

There was a long silence, then, "I'm going to get him killed, BT. Just like I did with Jenny."

The titan looked over to see the pilot covering her face with one arm. A vitals scan told him she was in distress, but he did not know why. Gently, he reached out with a finger, touching her spring leg.

"Kione…"

"I can't remember anything about her, y'know," She choked slightly, chewing her bottom lip, "Just that her name was Jenny, I know who killed her, and that it was my fault… everything else is gone."

"How?" BT asked, optical spinning worriedly.

"When you scrub a link, you can have the choice to scrub some painful memories… I was keeping her alive in my head, not letting her go… not moving on… so she forced my hand and took the memories so we could move on… it hurt… it hurt so bad, BT. If Uso wasn't there, I would have died… I would have died when she pulled herself away from me."

BT was about to say something else when a distant boom alerted him, swinging his optical around to look out over the landscape. It was drizzling now, allowing visibility, and in the distance they could see the ship, hovering lowly over the town they'd fought in with the escape shuttle.

Kione sat up, looking at the ship, rubbing her face before an angry expression crossed it. "BT."

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"...how close can you get me to that ship?"

* * *

"Back the fuck off or I'll blow your goddamn brains out."

Chase had his pistol drawn as he and Ryan crouched atop Nini, his titan 'fluffing' herself and ready to squish as his boyfriend held Uso's optical tightly in his hands and against his chest. The comm was making little noises similar to a cry, begging them to 'not let the scary woman take him'. Down below, Director Asaka stood just out of stepping range, two riflemen standing to her sides with their guns drawn. To say she was angry was an understatement: Asaka was livid.

"Pilot Colton, I will-"

"I don't fucking care what you'll do, you're not fucking touching him, or Ryan, or anyone. You want him? You'll have to get through me."

"I am giving you three seconds to surrender the optical, or I will have these men shoot you."

The rifleman, honestly, didn't look to happy about all this, but he knew they had their hands tied, and if it came down to it, his shots would be non-lethal. Theirs would not be, which is why they were seeming ready to let him shoot first need be, not standing at full defense like he was.

"Fuck you."

"One." Asaka's voice was steel, and Ryan looked in horror, Uso shutting up.

"Chase..."

"Get behind me, Ryan. My armor is thick and you're in MCUs."

 _"Two."_

"Chase-" Ryan's voice was more strained as he scooted back, Nini's rocket launchers deploying and taking aim. Chase didn't say a word, trigger finger moving into position as the riflemen brought up their weapons, sweat pouring down their faces. There was a long silence, but as Asaka opened her mouth, another voice echoed through the hanger.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" The riflemen dropped their guns and hightailed it at Briggs' voice, Asaka turning on her heel to come face to face with the commander, who looked ready to breath fire. Barker stood to her right, a bat over his shoulder, disgruntled at most and Smith was to her left, glaring daggers at the director. There was a long moment of silence as the two glared each other down.

"I've come to take the prototype, it needs a proper environment to be stud-"

"He has. _A name."_

"Frankly, I don't care." Asaka huffed, Briggs' eyes flashing dangerously. Chase lowered the weapon, but did not relax.

"Why are you here, Asaka."

"As I was saying, I'm here to take him to the school with me for extensive research."

"You're not allowed to do that, he is a titan and he has a pilot."

"Does he now?"

"Pilot Kione and I have been linked for two weeks, four days, fifteen hours, and twenty three minutes, "Uso said shakily, optical flickering.

"Where is your pilot?" Asaka asked, her tone never changing.

"She and BT are currently stranded on Planet Beua. We returned to get reinforcements." Chase's voice was stone cold, the soft winds blowing his red hair around slightly, "An IMC Gunship forced us to retreat."

"That shouldn't be too hard of a job. I don't see how that should affect me."

"Oh my fucking GOD, do you even have a heart, you fucking witch?" Ryan snapped, his green eyes filled with rage. She glanced at him, eyes flickering.

"I will cite you if you raise your voice to me again, Nate Ryan. Good luck getting into Theta with that."

"Enough! Leave them alone," Briggs snapped, stepping forward, "Get the hell off my base, and don't come back here. I've had enough of your rank-pulling and your threats, go!"

"I have Council backing, I'm not going anywhere without that optical."

Briggs' face changed slightly. The Council, from what Chase understood, was a group of 'Harmony wealthy and other folks with a lot of money who regularly support the militia'. Sponsors, it could be said. Demeter Memorial could be cut off if they didn't comply, and that was not something Briggs wanted to risk. Chase could hear Uso saying something to Ryan, but he didn't pick it up around the blood rushing through his ears.

"Well?" Asaka said, and Ryan made a sighing noise, whispering something back before he stood. Uso cleared his throat.

"I will go with her," Chase turned his head sharply to stare at the little pink optical, which was dim, but his voice wasn't scared,"...Go ahead, Ryan."

All eyes were on the rifleman as Chase had Nini let he and his boyfriend down to approach the director, stopping a few paces off. The smug look on her face made Chase's anger boil over more. Briggs was chewing her lip and Barker looked defeated, lowering his bat with a sigh. But Smith…

"It's good to see we've come to an understanding."

God, Chase wished he could kill this woman. Ryan didn't say a word, and Chase realized… he was waiting for something.

"Nate…" Chase said lowly, and the director started to take a step forward. Uso's voice however, angry and filled with determination, cut him off.

"Now!"

Ryan drew his arm back without a second thought and turned on his heel, throwing the optical database across the hanger. Eyes watched in horror as it went soaring and crashing against the concrete floor, shattering into a million pieces. The comm barked a noise, then cut to absolute static.

Chase looked at Nate in horror, whose eyes were flooded with tears, whispering "I'm sorry" over and over. Smith's hands went to his head and Barker dropped the bat, the sound of wood clattering to the floor, as loud as a gunshot through the empty hanger. Asaka was the first to move, hand going for her belt, pulling a gun and pointing it at Ryan.

From that moment on, the pilot only remembered black.

* * *

Short Chapter! Sorry mates, hurt myself at work only to discover I have tendonitis from the elbow down in my right arm. Updates may slow more, but I know where this is going now, so hopefully not five-months slow anymore!  
Thanks for all your support :D


	19. Reunion

It was hard to put on gear and weapons when you only had one arm. In hindsight, Kione had no idea what she was going to do when she got to the ship. Her left arm was completely limp, meaning she'd have to shoot with her right arm. She had her data knife still, and a few grenades, but that ship probably had a few hundred personal. She slowly counted her bullets, sitting in BT's hand as she did so, grumbling.

"22 rounds."

"Are you sure you want to do this, lieutenant?"

"Hey, don't worry, Smart-Pistol is my element." She put the clip into the gun and cocked it back, then put the safety on and stashed it in her holster. The pair looked back out from their hiding place in one of the half-burned down barns. The ship was close but not close enough to spot them as they had come back for her armor and weapons. The body of the offending IMC officer had still not been collected, and she had enjoyed stabbing it a few times before they had to leave.

"How should we get up there?"

"You're not coming with, BT. I've got this. Anyhow, it's going to be too little for you to get through."

BT twisted his optical at her but hummed, then lifted her to optical level. "Then what, pray tell, is the plan?"

Kione grinned, "I heard you had a nasty fastball."

* * *

In retrospect, maybe the fastball _wasn't_ the best idea. _Too late now,_ Kione thought as she neared the ship and put her hand out. She hadn't attempted a wall-run with the new leg, and feared for lesser traction, but as soon as she touched down and activated the jump-kit, she was moving. It was an amazing feeling, the be running along a 90 degree wall and claim gravity your bitch. She saw a service handle up ahead and dove forward, grabbing it and holding on for dear life, panting.

"BT, I made it."

 _"Good. Falling back to rendezvous."_

"Understood, heading up."

Kione looked down for a brief moment, swallowing at how high up she was, then focused and started her slow climb with one arm. It took her a good ten minutes before she was at the service hatch, and traced the stamps on the lid.

 **IMS Black-Blooded Amiela**

Kione furrowed her brow, trying to remember where she'd heard that name but shrugged it off, lifting the hatch and dropping into the darkness below.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that."

"Says the one behind bars for an equally horrific action."

Chase and Nate stared at each other from opposite sides of the separation wall, the redhead's lip busted and hair ruffled. The rifleman looked no better, a black eye from an accidental elbow to the face, both sober-faced.

"...What even _happened_ back there, Chase?" Ryan asked, sighing and tugging on his messy hair. The redhead looked away.

"I…. I don't know. I saw her draw the gun and I blacked out."

"You mean… you Switched?"

"Switched? You mean like, what Kione did?"

"Jack said the doctor said it's common for pilots when people they care about are threatened." Ryan said softly, getting a snort in response.

"Sound about right... Kione is going to kill you when she gets back and finds out you busted Uso up."

"You don't understand, Uso said to do it. He had a plan-"

"That involved death? Ry, _think_!"

"I did, and I'm sure any one of us would rather die than be helplessly handed over to Asaka!"

"Boys, enough." Both men straightened and looked over as Barker entered, looking like a top-tier grump. "Ryan, come with me. Smith wants to see you."

The rifleman broke into a sweat, looking back at Chase behind the separation wall, stuck inside the cell. His blue eyes glistened in anger, but he nodded.

"Go. I'll be fine."

"...okay." Nate got up and followed after the higher ranking officer, glancing back in time to not only catch the wink from his partner, but the sweat on his brow. Words were mouthed, and he smiled shakily, returning them before they were gone.

* * *

Kione had experienced almost 12 close calls in the five minutes she was on-board, but still had yet to fire a single shot. For some reason, her feet seemed to carry her through this place, she knew where every place to hide was, she knew ever sound and knew if they were dangerous or not…and it was driving her _fucking crazy_. A headache had started to grow in the back of her mind, and it only made the pain in her arm worse.

Currently, she was in the engine room, waiting… waiting… Footsteps began to close in on her location and she steeled herself, drawing the gun and holding it ready in the darkness. A mechanic walked by, and she brought the pistol down on the back of their neck, effectively knocking them out.

She was quick about dragging them into the shadows, pulling just their overalls off, glad to find a uniform underneath so they wouldn't be left naked. Snatching the ship-pass off (and the nice aviators from the breast pocket), she dumped her weapons on the ground and slid the larger coveralls over her armor and zipped it up, cursing the length of the sleeves and pants.

 _ **Fucking tall people.**_

Rolling them to a comfortable length, Kione went to work on her arm, strapping the upper part down so it wouldn't swing wildly and get broken, while looking like she was just holding it to her side. It hurt like a bitch, but it would do. Next, she unceremoniously dumped out the mechanic's duffel-toolbag they had been carrying and stashed her weapons and helmet in, then, after a moment's thought, put the tools over the top of the weapons. Nodding in appreciation, she put the bag over her right shoulder, wobbling at the weight but glad her leg could handle it, and slid her pistol into the easily accessible side-pouch.

Kione popped the sunglasses on her face, stepped out of the darkness, and walked like she belonged there. The pant-leg was long enough to hide her spring leg, but it wasn't uncommon for people to have replacements so no one would look twice if they noticed a boot missing.

She made it out of the engine room without a second glance and started to head for where she had a blurry feeling the command center was, walking as straight and determined as she could look. Kione lifted her hand to her ear, scratching it but touching the comm all the same time.

"So far so good."

"Affirmative."

There were fast steps behind her and she started to sweat when she heard, "Hey, Mechanic!" swallowing and turning on her heel, sliding her hand down her face and into the hidden pocket to find the gun. She was met… by a private? He had bright blonde hair and blue eyes, and an… oddly familiar face.

"Can I help you, Private?"

"Ah, yeah, I'm glad you stopped! Are you busy?"

"Not necessarily. I'm going to the helm, something minor needs a fixed but I heard it needed to be done soon? The master mechanics sent me." She shrugged slightly, her arm crying out. "I'm fresh off- well, 'on' the boat in this case so I'm not exactly sure where I'm going."

"Oh, that's where I'm going! Well, I just have something little but if the Vice Admiral needs something done first I won't stop him. Mind if I tag along?"

Kioen stared at him for a brief moment, then smiled sheepishly, "Sure."

"Great, cool!" He trotted up next to her as she turned and started walking, looking over and smiling at her. "So…. what's with the glasses?"

"I got some chemical in my eyes, made them super sensitive to the light," She lied quickly, "Gotta keep these on for the next week."

"Damn, that sucks, but good thing you didn't go blind! I'm Snow, by the way."

Kione's chest tightened at the name, it pulling more familiar alarms but she didn't know why. "Sung"

The private smiled, "That's a great name."

"Thank you. I like yours as well."

The private, from that point, went dead silent, and she made a silent sigh of relief. Her heart was sinking, however, knowing that if things became a firefight, he'd be the first to get caught in the crossfire.

* * *

It was a long walk, and by long, she meant absolutely silent. It seemed the private wasn't very interested in talking beside offering to take her bag once, which she sweetly declined, and he only nodded. Either way, he didn't ask any more questions. She was glad, as the further in she got into the ship, the more and more familiar it got. It was probably from going through all the crashed IMC vessels on missions and scavenge runs.

They came to a walkway that overlooked the belly -or commons- of the ship, and had two giant windows either side of the hull. She looked out, and slowed at the signs of the carnage below them. Snow noticed, and stopped.

"My god…" She whispered, blinking. The entire town was burned to the ground, and she could still remember the smell of the blood. Her fist tightened in anger, only able to imagine what these people had been through, about the lives they had before it was so brutally taken away. _Avenge them,_ a voice in her mind called, _Do this for them!_

"It's awful, isn't it?" Kione's train of thought came to a halt and she turned to look at Snow. He looked depressed, sickened almost, blinking slowly at the carnage below them. "If only we had been quicker."

"What… what do you mean?"

"The team, the ones that mowed this place down, they weren't suppose to do that. This city had agreed to follow IMC rules as long as they stayed a free trade port and their way of life wasn't too disturbed. All we needed was for them to grow more crops…"

Kione looked at him in shock, then back at the city. Her eyes started to water, chest tight, "...why? Why did they mow them down?"

"It was Scythe."

"Scythe?"

"Yeah, that bastard." Snow seemed to get pissed off, looking down below and pointing. She squinted, and gasped when she could see a pilot in full black combat armor. A chill went down her spine, "He's a prick and kills for sport, even his own side. Didn't even give a shit that his long-time 'buddy' hasn't been heard from in almost 12 hours, but from what I heard, he was a peice of shit as well. Killed our Vice-Admiral's daughter, too. The only reason he's on the ship is because we're waiting to see if we can take him back for a court martial."

 _That will not do._ The thought crossed her mind, but she internally snarled, She needed to take this place over first, get a signal out to the militia to get their asses down here and pick them up, and blow this ship to smithereens.

"...Come on Snow, otherwise we're going to get in trouble."

Snow nodded, turning and leaving the edge of the railing, "Right." He watched her scanned her keycard, which quickly opened the door, and stepped in after, but not after glancing at the name that appeared.

 _ **Carson, William J.**_

 _That's odd. Have to ask her to fix that too._

* * *

Sola stepped into the room, and gasped slightly in amazement. The room was shaped like a rounded cone with two layers, stairs on both sides that lead down to the control panels, and a lifted platform in the center for the main 'wheel', a massive control panel with a giant boat wheel for manual controls. There were fifteen people in the room, two of whom stood less than ten feet away. A quick look at their uniforms told her exactly what they needed. One was taller but dressed in IMC 'Blues', the helmsman, which she quickly deciphered by the band around his arm. The other one was shorter, dressed in...pilot's armor. Grey, with blotches of gold. The headache became stronger and she winced a little, but looked quickly at his arm. Vice Admiral Rank, this is who she was looking for.

They were looking out the giant glass dome that encircled the helm, talking quietly.

"This is a mess." The short man had a soft, tired voice, one that brought her comfort despite being an enemy. The taller man's wasn't as soft, more stressed it seemed.

"I'm sorry sir, if we hadn't needed to stop for fuel we might have made it."

"No, no, it's fine. It was my call… Have we heard anything back from HQ?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They want us to assist in Scythe's 'current mission', and that he is acting 'under direct orders'."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"I'm not happy about it either sir, I'd rather rot in the grave then let him breath the same air I do."

The short man sighed, shaking his head, "We'll humor them, for now, but we're _his_ superiors here. If it's keeping him on this ship that keeps innocents from dying, then so be it."

"Master Helmsman, sir" Snow broke the conversation, and Kione hadn't even realized they had been standing and waiting for them, almost jumping out of her skin. "I brought the mechanic you called for."

"Mechanic?" The helmsman mutters, both men standing up straight as he murmured. "I didn't call for a mechanic."

Snow's face changed to confusion, then pure horror as he turned to the 'mechanic' in time to see her drawing a gun, dropping her bag and kicking his square in the hip. The private went flying, and the older men started to turn around.

"Don't! Stop right there or I'll blow both your brains out all over this fucking window!" Her voice rang out, and the men stopped. She quickly backtracked, grabbing her dataknife and shoving it onto the door's control panel. As she expected, an alarm sounded but the doors slammed closed, locking them all in the room. The shrieking cry of the alarm made her head pound, but she fought her way through it.

"Now, you are going to listen to me. I have no intention of killing anyone in this room, but if you don't comply, we're going to be here for a long time." Sola's voice was ice, eyes darting to everyone in the room, looking for someone who intended to attack. They seemingly didn't have that in mind, watching in a slack jawed amazement. "First things first… I want a signal broadcasting from the ship, the message is to read as follows: Bravo, Tango, break, India, Sierra, break, Alpha, Lima, India, Victor, Echo, repeat. I want that looped and strong enough to reach the next five systems."

"She's trying to reach Harmony." She could hear someone murmur down below, followed by "BT? Does she mean the _titan?_ "

"Quiet down over there, thank you. Dropping personal is not on my 'to-do' list today."

"You're from the Militia Forces we saw when we jumped in?" The Helmsmaster asked, starting to look back until she brought the gun to point in his direction. "We gave you enough time to jump out."

"After you killed a dozen of my comrades and injured the others," she spat. She was so focused on the woman typing in the broadcast signal that she didn't notice the blurry shape coming back up the stairs, the sound of a shield dropping and a shout before her injured shoulder roared in pain. She made a yelp, glasses falling off as she staggered back and brought up the gun, firing at knee level.

There was a shriek of pain and Snow dropped at her feet, gripping his thigh. Anger and adrenaline rushed through her and she stepped on his shoulder, bending down and smacking him over the face with an open palm without thought. His mouth snapped shut, looking up at her with teary eyes and muffled screams.

"Idiot! Fuck, I don't want to shoot you assholes but you won't listen!" She choked, pain roaring up her neck and down her tingling arm, tears of agony running down her cheeks. She pointed the gun down, turning off the auto lock and shot a bullet into the ground by his head, him grabbing his ears and curling into a ball, personal down below screaming in fear as they thought the private's head had been blown off.

The was the sound of a rifle charging and she snapped her eyes and weapon back up, turning the auto lock on again. The Helmsmaster and Vice Admiral were facing her now, weapons pointed in her direction, and she would have fired, but something stopped her.

Their faces.

They froze in place too, staring at her in disbelief. The Helmsmaster had to be in his late forties, his hair salt and pepper and face lightly wrinkled, brilliant blue eyes looking back at her. The vice admiral was Asian, Japanese she knew, with slightly greying hair and a tired face, eyebrows furrowed and tight mouth wide open, brown eyes speckled bright so they looked like gold.

"It's… you." The Helmsmaster spoke first, and it hit her.

"M… Mister Sienna?" She looked over at the vice admiral, saw his nametag and staggered, dropping the weapon, _"Dad?"_

Vice Admiral Kione-Vallso, a man she had not seen in over five years, opened his mouth the say something, but a piercing pain ripped through her skull and she screamed, crumpling to her hands and knees, grabbing her head. It felt like it her skull had exploded into a million pieces, and she briefly saw the flash of concrete and code before an equally antagonized scream echoed hers in her head. As quick as it came, the pain was gone, leaving her lightheaded and wailing from the after effects of what her body only assumed was a gunshot to the head. She could feel hands on her, voices asking her if she was okay. There was a banging at the doors she locked, and she panicked, trying to get up, but her body was unresponsive. Something warm was leaking out of her nose and ears and eyes, and she briefly saw her father over her, a look of terror on his face and shouting at her before she slipped into darkness.

But there, in the darkness, someone was waiting.


	20. Scythe

Jack was reliving his worst nightmare all over again. His throat ran raw as he was thrown through the air, having to witness his friend, no… his _love_... impact with the Ark and obliterate. His eyes would tear up and his lips would whisper as he heard Briggs say it again, tearing his soul down the middle.

 _BT's signal just went offline._

As the nightmare repeated itself, things started to change. When BT struck the Ark, Jack was suddenly in a bloodstained, burned grass field, pulling himself across the ground. His stomach screamed in pain as a trail of blood followed him; blood of comrades and enemies spilling from him like a gushing river. That wasn't what he cared about. Before him was the crumbled frame of BT, the original frame that Lastimosa once piloted. BT's dim, cracked optical was still a few feet from the ground, the SERE kit barely hanging on to the battered and smoking frame.

" _B-B-BT…. A… answer me…_ " Jack's lips and mouth were dry as he whispered, trying to get the titan's attention. He felt as if he weighed a thousand pounds, his arms crying out for this to stop. The river of blood was trying to swallow him, and he frantically started to unclip gear between crawls. Soon, he had nothing, stripped bare by his struggles and the river, collapsing under the blue light of the slowly fading optical.

Rolling onto his back, tears running down his cheeks, Jack tried to reach up to touch the metal near the light. But it was such a far reach, and the closer he got, the dimmer the optical faded and the darker his vision became.

" _N-no, BT, stay with me, p-please-_ " His hand finally touched the metal, and the optical flickered, the distorted voice of a vocal processor barely heard.

" **Jack…I'm s-s-sorry."**

" _BT, I-_ " His optical flickered again, and became dark, his vision becoming swallowed in Darkness, " **_BT!_ ** "

* * *

Jack jerked awake, his head pounding as bright lights bore into his eyes. Someone was holding his hand, and he looked over to make out an oddly familiar face...tired, eyes red…

"Jack, it's okay… You're okay…" Ryan whispered, and smiled gently. Panic soared through Jack and he shot upright, crying out at the pain that ripped through his stomach . Falling back, he started blabbering and fighting the hands that now found his shoulders, holding him still. "Jack, Jack stop! It's okay!"

"Where's BT?!" He managed, after his head stopped ringing and his eyes stopped burning with the threat of tears, but he still struggled. He could see Briggs now, the one holding his shoulders, who shared a look with Ryan.

"Marooned, but alive, with Pilot Kione."

"And you know that for certain?" Jack asked frantically.

"His signal was on until we went out of range, I'm sure of it." Briggs smiled, and Jack only slightly relaxed. "You can feel him on the link, can't you?" She was right: Jack could feel the distant hum, but was unable to communicate this far out. His shaking came to a slow stop, the hero taking a minute to come down.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days," Ryan said quietly, shutting his eyes, "...A lot of stuff happened."

Jack suddenly realized that beside Briggs, Ryan was alone in the room. His eyes flickered and he slapped his thigh to look for his pants. The rifleman bit his lip, something Jack recognized as… guilt?

"Nate… where's Chase and Uso?"

Ryan and Briggs looked over at each other, the commander starting to open her mouth. She didn't get the chance to speak as the door busted open and in tumbled a panting radio specialist.

"Ma'am, we've picked up a signal from the overrun planet!"

"A signal?" She looked over as Jack squeezed Ryan's hand,"What's it say?"

"'BT is Alive, repeat'. It went on for about two minutes before it got cut short."

"That's got to be Kione," Ryan said as Jack let out a soft sigh. Briggs nodded, standing.

"Alright, get me a team and a titan dropship, and tell Barker to sober up, he's flying. We leave in two hours."

"Ma'am!" The radioman sprinted off, Briggs looking at Ryan.

"You're coming too, Rifleman. And you better think hard what you're going to tell her once we get her back." Ryan blinked, and nodded meekly, the two starting to leave before Jack interrupted.

"Wait, what's going on? What happened to Chase and Uso?" Briggs paused as Ryan's shoulders shook, sighing through her nose. Her eyes, however, were sad when she looked back.

"Chase attacked Director Asaka and… Uso is dead."

* * *

Kione was sinking.

It wasn't like she was sinking through water, more like… honey. Warm, slow, sweet… There was a soft gold glow around her too as her sleepy eyes slowly blinked at the otherwise complete darkness.

Was she dead? What had killed her? What was that pain?

 _Sola…_

The pilot opened her eyes and tried to look around, _Hello?_

 _Sola?_

That voice was beyond recognizable, but… there was something off. _Uso?_

Like a rock, she dropped through the darkness, gasping when her pain came back and wind whistled through her ears. Afraid of slamming into whatever was below, she shut her eyes tight. There was a gentle thud of her backside hitting something but it did not hurt, and the falling sensation came to a slow halt. Slowly, Kione reopened her eyes.

Before her was a titan, the very recognizable frame of the Vanguard, but… it was made of lines of a soft pink code. She sat in the hand of the titan, code swirling in one spot to portray an optical that looked back at her. Her soft gold glow had not left.

"Uso… is…. Is that you?"

"It seems so, Pilot." Uso's voice echoed through the darkness, not like hers did, but like he was everywhere at once. It scared her, and she flinched. His hand closed slightly to protect her, not yet realizing that he had caused the reaction. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm okay. What's going on, Uso? Where are we?"

Uso made a low sigh, and turned, carrying her into the darkness. Kione looked around, then down to see coded footprints he left slowly fade.

"A databank."

"Databank?"

"Not just _any_ databank…" As the titan stepped forward again, the darkness transitioned into a blaring blue, and she had to squint before her eyes could adjust. When she could see, her jaw hung open. All around them was code, blue code, falling from the sky. But it wasn't just going down, it was going left, right, diagonally, even back up. It was almost like something she had seen in a very old core film*, but… this was _real._ "This is the _Militia_ Databank."

"Wait… are you saying…"

"Everything militia related is in here. From top secret to mission briefs to medical files, even personal journals… if it's connected to the database, it's here."

"Oh my god," Kione whispered, reaching out and touching a strand. Immediately, it became readable, an e-letter between two pilots talking about their last mission. She pulled her hand away in fright, and Uso pulled her closer to his 'body'. "But… But why are you code?"

"You are as well."

Kione blinked, and looked down at her hands. He was right, she was now made of lines of golden code, every trace of being human gone, "How?"

"The link. You've sunken into it again, much like you did with Jenny."

"Jenny…" The pilot murmured, then looked up, "Where are you? Are you and Jack safe?"

"Jack is safe, he's gotten medical treatment and should be awake soon. But.. something happened when we landed."

"What is it?" Kione asked, her stress obvious. Uso made a noise, then opened a video recording. There was no sound, but she could see Nini, with Ryan and Chase being lowered down, and standing before them… "Asaka?!"

"Yes. She heard of your capture, somehow, and came to take me away. She had sponsor backing."

"Does that mean you're with her now?" The pilot's voice shook, she could see Uso's optical in Ryan's hand as he stopped before the director.

"No… I made Ryan 'free' me."

"Wha-" Then, it happened. She saw Ryan pull his arm back, her heart jumping to her throat as he threw the optical through the air and it land on the concrete floor, shattering, "Uso!"

"It's alright, Sola. I had a hunch, and it worked." The titan slightly closed his hand around the half-panicked pilot who turned to look at him, unable to cry but he could see the trails of loose code coming from her 'eyes'.

"But he just killed you!"

"Physically, yes. This is my backup. I'm still alive, just… stuck. Feel your link, I am here." Kione began to calm now as she checked. He was right, she could feel him, the pleasant hum still there, which returned each soft nudge. A broken sob left her lips and she lay in his palm.

"I almost lost you again…"

"It is all right Pilot, don't cry. This happening has made me realize what I truly was before you woke me up… and made me realize that humans weren't everything I expected."

Those words put a chill through the pilot's spine and she lifted her head to look at him, voice shaking, "What are you talking about?"

"Kione, I know you tried to protect me from the horrors of reality, and I appreciate that since I was such a naive program, but… in the very short amount of time I've been in here, everything I've seen so far has been enlightening."

"No, Uso! Don't look at it, please!" Her voice cracked, the titan looked down at her, "Humans are disgusting, vile creatures that don't care about anyone but themselves! Looking at that could corrupt you! Please, don't!"

"Sola…" There was the soft noise of a sigh. _A sigh?_ Normally, she heard the cycling noises of his frame, but a sigh? "We all have to grow up sometimes. But I promise you… I'm not going to change. I just want to know the truth."

"The truth?"

"I want to see past the masks everyone put on, what the other titans and personal can't see.. I want to know what's going on behind the scenes, if the Militia is like the IMC. I was harvesting program, you know? I never knew how much data I'd really mined until I was rebooted… It's ugly stuff, really. So far, the Militia have been positive, but I'm only at the surface." Uso looked down only to now notice Kione staring at him, the 'tears' still going. He cocked his head to the side, "What is it?"

"Uso… How am I going to bring you back?"

He paused, and chuckled, "Smith with help you, Pilot. He's already trying to pull me out. Enough of all this, are you all right?"

"... I've been captured, Uso." He voice was so quiet she thought he couldn't hear it, but he did, and tensed, the blue code fading.

"What?"

"I had BT throw me to the enemy ship, I got to the main deck and sent out a broadcast signal, but I was knocked out by something, probably the pain of your optical smashing into the floor. I passed out… But I need you to listen, there are people I care about on that ship. It wasn't them who started this, it was a small group mowed down this whole city, the same group we attacked earlier that I snapped over. Please, if you have any influence down here, don't let them attack the ship!"

"Sola, I-" There was a sudden jerk, and Kione felt like her heart was being pulled through her chest. She screamed in pain, and Uso tried to grab onto her, able to feel it, but his pilot's code fell through his fingers. "Sola!"

* * *

Kione jerked awake with a cry as a wave of ice cold water splashed against her, struggling immediately to try and get away. Her shoulder ached unbearingly, a sharp twang when she turned the wrong way that forced her to stop, to breath, to assess her situation. There was voices around her, unrecognizable, and the brightness of the room made it hard to see. Kione could feel she was standing upright, back pressed to a wall, hand lashed together above her head but her foot was flat on the floor. A tug did nothing, but Kione could feel it was not secure by the way the anchor flexed slightly The voices became less indistinct and more understandable, the shapes becoming the figures of people. Soon, she could see it.

The pilot was in a medical room, one that was used for treating prisoners. Kione could tell from the steel, handless door across the room with a probably bulletproof window, the plain bed with restraints and an IV bag hanging from a secured pole, and the blaring stainless steel walls. On one corner, near the door, was huddled what she guessed was a ship nurse by the medical garb and two unarmored IMC grunts. Standing over them was a fully armored IMC pilot, holding a knife that looked more like a sword then a combat weapon, and standing before her, holding a bucket that dripped from condensation, was another pilot. She recognized this pilot as the one Snow pointed out as-

"Scythe." Kione spat, the pilot cocking his head in surprise before letting out a little laugh.

"Well well, I'm glad to see I don't need to bother with introductions, since you already know who I am, and I _definitely_ know who you are, Sola Kione."

"Oh, I _definitely_ fucking know who you are. You took my goddamn leg."

"I was aiming for your head." Scythe chuckled at her spat, "Guess I need to work on that. I'm pretty amazed you survived, to be honest. How are you and that junker titan getting along? Looks like the Militia gave you the best you deserve, considering who you're the daughter of."

Sola's eyes flashed and she pulled her body weight against the 'anchor' while simultaneously high kicking her spring leg, trying to hit him somewhere. The anchor loosened slightly. Scythe easily blocked the kick with his crossed forearms.

"Ah ah ah, let's not get too feisty now, I'd hate to have to kill you when I won't get paid for it."

"Fuck you! I heard what you did to that town! They were going to surrender, become neutrals, and you slaughtered them! They wanted no part in this fucked-up war!" Kione was shaking as she attempted to kick him again, tears pricking in the corner of her eyes. She was mildly panicked, but the fact whatever was holding her down was loose was keeping her from a full breakdown. Scythe blocked it again, stepping closer, enough to make her nervous and stop kicking.

"Everyone's a part of this war, whether they want it or not. The weak ones deserve to get weeded out. It's how the strong get stronger."

"Any you consider yourself a strong one? It's the strong's job to care for the weak, not kill them."

Scythe snorted softly, "That's a beautifully idealistic view of the world, Sola. Can I call you Sola?"

 _"Kione."_ The pilot glared, getting only a shrug.

"Very well. But it's flawed. If the strong spend all their time caring for the weak, then who cares for the strong? What do they get out of it? Nothing. Nothing except beat down when something bigger comes along. No, the strong should be taking care of themselves. Get rid of the weak so the strong survive. It's how it works in nature, after all. Why should humans be any different?"

"Because we're not animals. The weak don't always stay weak, and the strong don't always stay strong. Ever heard of equivalent exchange? Everyone dies, you and I included, and if the strong all die, the weak will take their place and become strong. You doing this here, on this planet, it just made you a lot more enemies. People like you are why the militia is here."

"I've been collecting enemies since I was a kid, that's nothing new. And yeah, I'll die someday, but I'll go out knowing that I made the IMC stronger by wiping out the weak so they can be replaced by the strong." He backed away a few feet and crossed his arms, looking at her with his head slightly tilted, as if thinking. Kione stared at him, then glanced over at his teammate, quickly looking back to the maniacal killer. Her fingers were moving, feeling for the anchor, touching something sharp. _A blade? Are they holding me up with... a knife?_

"Who are you, behind the helmet? An edgy yet cocky young man? A terrified child? A woman? Or instead of a face, are you a talking asshole?" Kione snarked. Scythe straightened his shoulders, then started laughing. He bent forward slightly and started to pull his helmet off, and as he did so, his laugh changed from the distorted version to one much more... familiar. A shiver went down her spine.

 _That laugh… Why… Why does it…_

Scythe finished pulling his helmet off and straightened up again, holding it under his arm. His all-too-familiar brilliant green eyes met hers, and he ran a hand through his hair, rumpling it up at the top so it stood up in messy spikes, still laughing softly through an easy grin. The only thing that marred his face was a comet-shaped scar that ran from his cheek to his ear, but everything else looked exactly like...

"Ryan?!"

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? -ducks rotting vegetables and threats- AUGH GOD I'M SORRY FUCK-_**

 ** _-ahem- I apologize for radio silence, alot of bullshit has been going on here irl and I can't guarantee steady updates anymore. Mostly work getting in my way, bc work is the fucking devil -n- I hope you all have enjoyed my other spur-of-the-moment TF stories, such as most the recent (TMH canon) backstory 'I love you too, Peter'. I really hope I can finish this fic before it strikes the one year anniversary of it's birth, but if not, I'll def have something special (possible xxx rated) for you all by then -wink wonk- BTW, any of y'all like that *Matrix reference, EYYYY?_**

 ** _As a reminder, Scythe and Ryan belong to de bestie, Kie! Scythe's a creepy mofo, aint he?!  
_**

 ** _Until next time!_**


	21. If you love me let me-

Kione stared at Scythe in shock as tears, tears of betrayal, started to well in her eyes. But she saw the scar and this brought her emotions to a grinding halt, yet did not stop her from blurting out her friend's name. The IMC Pilot's grin broadened, and he gave her a cocky fingergun and a wink.

"Got it in one. Nice work, _Kione_ ," the pilot said, and he even _sounded_ like Ryan.

Anger boiled up and her face became red, pulling down against the anchor, trying to rip the knife out of the wall.

"You're not Ryan! Who are you and why do you look look like him?!"

"Oh, Kione, you're smart. You'll figure it out if you take a minute to breathe and _think_ about it. Hmm, why do I look _exactly_ like the guy you know?" Scythe said, rubbing his chin in an exaggerated thinking gesture. "Well, almost exactly. I'm the better-looking one."

Kione glared, huffing, her shoulder screaming in pain but she pushed it away. The last comment clicked something in her mind, making her calm down but she couldn't hold back her scoff of laughter.

"I was right, you _do_ have an asshole for a face. Your _twin_ has the personality and the looks. You lack in both."

"Considering we're identical, any comments you make about my looks reflect directly on him. I'll own up to the personality, though. Nathan always was the more..." Scythe snapped his fingers for a moment, thinking, "... submissive one. Eager to please, willing to do whatever he had to if it meant he'd get a pat on the head and a 'Good job!' at the end."

"I don't know, that scar makes you look like you have shit smeared across your face, " Kione sneered, "Nate is a good man, far less submissive than you think. I would know." She didn't intend for that last part to come out, and come out with a low sultry tone, but rolled with it. Her fingers stretched up again, finding the edge of the handle.

 _Please, be loose enough, please…_

"Oh you _would_ , would you?" Scythe chuckled again. "I'm not surprised, but I'd be willing to bet he still rolls over the moment there's a conflict and takes the easiest way out. He never fights for what he really wants. Never has, never will."

Kione growled, then daringly lurched up on her toes, grabbed the handle of the blade and pulling with as much might as she could muster, shoulder sending shots of pain through her again. She had to take this limited amount of time that she could use her arm to her advantage. Scythe's eyes immediately traveled up her arms and settled on her hands, and he rolled his eyes. Stepping forward, he slammed her wrists against the wall with one hand, breaking her grip on the handle. Kione let out a sharp cry of pain, the palms of her hands being cut slightly so blood trickled down her arm and onto his gloves.

"Corvin, you dumbass, the hell were you thinking leaving a _weapon_ within _literal reach_ of her hands?" The other Pilot looked over and shrugged, and Scythe scowled, turning his gaze back to Kione's face. Her breathing had become shallow as she pressed herself back against the wall to try and get away from him, knees trembling.

Scythe reached up and wrapped his fingers around the handle, yanking the blade free, still holding her wrists against the wall. He looked at the blade, then at her, and gave her a slow, dangerous smile. Even so, Kione held her glare, refusing to waiver. Outside the room, a commotion had started, but she was too focused on holding herself together to notice.

The IMC pilot looked up at the blood trickling from her hands and hummed softly, tucking the blade away so he could bring her hands down, transferring her wrists to his other hand.

"Now look," he said, his voice dropping to a low, sympathetic purr, "you've hurt yourself." Scythe made a tsk noise and then brought her hands to his face, holding her gaze as he deliberately followed the trickle of blood on her wrist with his tongue, licking it slowly off her skin and leaving his lips against her hand in a brief kiss before he pulled away.

An uncomfortable feeling welled up in Kione's stomach, because this behavior, this exact tenderness and the voice and the look, she recognized. It didn't help that he looked exactly like Ryan, and it made her head hurt. Her heart however, thanks to the events of the last few days, was racing, chills of fear going down her spine as she tried to pull her hands away.

"L-Let me go."

Scythe, surprisingly, did let her go, taking a step back and looking at her with a thoughtful expression behind the smirk. He licked his lips and murmured, "I wonder if the rest of you is as sweet as your blo-" He stopped short as the commotion got louder, glancing over his shoulder at the interruption as someone's voice became louder and the rest of the noise stopped.

Kione quickly sidestepped a good few paces away from the pilot while he was distracted, holding her throbbing shoulder. The door opened a second later, and in stepped the Master Helmsman Sienna. He looked about the room, glaring at Scythe and Corvin, then stepped aside to let in-

"Dad," Kione whispered, as the elder man wearing the piloting gear stepped into the room, looking right at her. She wasn't sure if she should be scared or excited, his face was unreadable. He'd aged so much for five years…

"What are you two doing in here?" His voice was stern, disappointed, looking between the IMC pilots.

"We were just leaving," Scythe said, giving Corvin a look and jerking his head towards the door. The Vice Admiral nodded and stepped out of the way of the door.

"If I find a single scratch on that medical officer, I'm throwing you all in the brig." Scythe waved his hand dismissively at the threat as he followed Corvin out of the room.

"Yeah, sure, I didn't touch your medical officer, Pops." He looked back over his shoulder and caught Kione's eye, then pursed his lips at her in a slow kiss, before grinning and putting his helmet back on and walking away. Kione shook in dread but her face was an angry scowl, giving Scythe the middle finger as he left.

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." Sienna huffed.

"Sienna, enough." The Vice-Admiral sighed, " Help the officers, please."

Kione watched as Sienna helped the three officers up, him and her father making sure they were all right before politely herding them out of the room and shutting the door. It was only now that the old man let his stiffness drop, shoulders relaxing, and Sienna shook his head.

"...dad?" Kione's squeak made him lift his head, and a soft smile crossed his face.

"Honeybee." The Vice-Admiral lifted his arms for a hug, and she was barely able to hold herself back, going around the bed and throwing herself into his arms, a sob of joy leaving her lips. His warm hug immediately entrapped her, shushing her tears, resting his chin on her head, "It's alright, don't cry, I'm here…"

"Dad…"

It took her a long time to come down from the rush of emotions, but finally she was able to calm down, her father waiting patiently. He led her to the berth and the two sat, Sienna leaning against the wall to watch.

"Sweetheart… where have you been?"

"Alive," Kione smiled weakly, tears still running down her cheeks, her father's tired smile reflected back. Her chest hurt at that tired face; he had aged so much…

"I can see that, but… what are you doing here?" he asked, sweetly. She rubbed her face, looking down at her leg. Her father followed her eyes, watching her trace where her metal leg and real leg met, staying quiet about it.

"I… I was trying to save this town but… we were too late," she whispered, "Scythe killed them. Everyone."

"I know, child… God... I thought I'd lost you, I thought I had died when I turned around and saw you." He hugged her gently, her hugging back, eyes watering and squeezing tight. A millions things ran through her head, but one stuck forward the most.

 _Do you still love me?_

"Oscar…. Oscar, you can't stay here." She leaned away, rubbing her face to look at him seriously "The militia will come for you, they won't give this ship a chance. You need to let me go and you need to run."

"Let you go, when I just got you back? Sola, please, come home." Oscar begged, offering his hand, "Your mother, your brothers and sisters, they miss you. _I_ miss you."

"Dad, I… I want to, but I can't. Please, you need to run. My titan is waiting for me-"

"Your titan?" Oscar looked shocked, staring, and the young woman looked away, then back, "You… you linked?"

"...Twice… Uso is my current titan… Please, he's waiting for me, so is B-... my friend, he's stuck planetside. I came up here to-"

"To broadcast our location, and message 'BT is Alive'," Oscar finished, sighing and rubbing his face, "Sola, the IMC gets our broadcasts as well, you just told every single fleet in the next three star systems he's still here."

"I had to tell Jack," Kione explained, exasperated, "He gets panicked."

"I understand, but as soon as we're back in broadcast zone, Spyglass will hear it when he runs ship scans, that if if Scythe doesn't spill or hasn't already. Please, I can take you back if I say the militia treated you badly, please Sola-"

Oscar tried to gently take her hand, but she pulled it away, teary eyed.

"Dad, no. I love you and mom, but… after seeing the truth… I can't go back. Not anymore… I'm sorry."

There was an awkward silence, and Oscar shook his head, "I was afraid you were going to say that… I can't let you go. Scythe has more power in the IMC than I do if he steps off this ship."

"He's going to go after BT! You can't let him, please! BT is my friend!"

"Scythe will kill you, I'm not risking that!" Her father's voice strained, but she wasn't having it, standing up and going to the door, trying to pull it open. It didn't budge. Slowly, she let her arms down, taking a deep breath and letting it out, tightening her hands into fists.

"Let me out, Dad. They're going to be here soon, I can feel it."

"I'm not leaving you on this godforsaken plan-"

"Then come with me!" She turned, throwing her arms out. He stared at her.

"And abandon your mother and brothers and sisters?"

"Dad… She's… she's not my mom," Kione sighed, deflated, "I met my real mother… I… Dad, please. Come with me. We'll save them somehow, I know we can."

The tired old man was silent before he sighed, "Sienna, move her away from the door. We're going out now, we leave this planet as soon as possible."

Sienna didn't seem happy about it, but went to grab the little woman by the shoulder. This, however, she wasn't having. Grabbing the bigger man by the wrist, she flipped him onto the bedside behind her father, skirting to block them from leaving.

"No! You have to let me go!"

"You need to come home!" Oscar shouted, his tired eyes becoming even more so.

"I am home!" Kione sobbed, "Uso is _my_ family, so is Jack and BT and Ryan and Chase and Smith and Nini… Barker, Gates, Jenny.. All of them… You can't do this to me, you can't take them away from me. Dad, please."

"I can't. He'll kill you…"

"I'm-"

There was a boom, and the ship jerked, the three of them taking a tumble, her slamming her guts into the berth as Oscar and Sienna fell over the top of it. Immediately, she couldn't breath, staggering. From her father's pocket, she could hear her comm blasting.

 **_Take the ship down! Take it down!_ **

_Oh no._

"Dad, give me my comm! Quick!" Kione gasped when she could breath, her words barely vocal. Oscar wasn't sure what to do before he dug for the device, tossing it to her. Quickly, she got it fastened to her ear, turning on the microphone. "This is Pilot Kione... do not fire on the ship! I repeat, do not fire on the ship!"

" _Pilot, are you alright?_ " BT's voice now.

"I'm fine, broadcast your position to Militia frequencies only. Scythe is hunting for you, repeat, the IMC is hunting."

" _Affirmative._ "

"Dad, let me out," The pilot turned her attention back to the captain, "Please, this is my only chance."

"Do you not understand what will happen to you?!" Oscar roared, his tiredness suddenly gone, replaced with a short-fused anger. Kione became terrified, she had never seen this before, flushing back against the wall, "Goddamnit, I didn't save you from that crazy bitch for you to go back, Sola! You need to come home, look at you! You've lost a leg, you've linked twice! You're not even 22 yet and you've been basically courting death!"

"I need to go, you don't understand!" She said, meekly, despite not trying to seem meek. She was shaking. The old man looked at her, and sighed, shaking his head.

"If you leave this ship… If you leave… I can't guarantee I won't be forced to kill you. I don't want that to happen." He murmured, his daughter deflating at his words. "I'm not going to risk it… You need. To stay."

Kione looked at him, and tightened her hands into fist, shaking her head. Him and Sienna were up by now, looking at her… god, he was so disappointed. Solemnly, she slid to her knees, looking at the floor. **Put me back, put me back where I belong… Don't take me away.**

There was silence, then the sound of the door closing, and she looked up in shock to see them gone. Screaming in abandonment and betrayal, she slammed herself to the door, pounding her fists on it despite how her shoulder roared in pain, crying for him to come back and let her out.

On the other side of the door, Oscar was leaning forward against the wall, his forehead against his forearm, Sienna standing by him... They could hear Kione banging on the door, his body jerking slightly with each noise.

"Is this the right choice?" His voice was quiet, Sienna looking over.

"...Honestly… I don't think it is. You were the one who let her go the first time, it's a mixed message to try and make her stay."

"I only asked one thing of her, to not become a pilot. Why? Why did she not do as I asked?"

"It her life now, she's an adult. It may have been her calling, Oscar." Sienna reached out, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I can tell that's not what's bothering you, old friend. What is it?"

"... If someone boards the ship to try and rescue her, make sure they have a clear path in and out, Sienna. For now, we need to send Scythe after BT, it's the only way to get him off my ship. I need to contact Amy, to tell her to get them ready."

Sienna's eyes widened, "Are you really…"

"My time as your captain will be over the second we are back within range of Spyglass and he hears the broadcast. Go, get the crew ready, you all know what you need to do."

"... yes sir."

* * *

On the other side of the radio, Ryan (and almost everyone else) had heard Sola's conversation and pleas to be released from her confines before he took his earpiece off, rubbing his face. Briggs stared out the window of her dropship while they circled the IMC vessel, face troubled. Nearby stood a man, partially hidden by the shadows, looking down at their target.

"...Ma'am. Permission to board and retrieve Pilot Kione?" The rifleman asked, firmly, gaining the attention of them both. Briggs hummed, and looked back out.

"You should be asking your mentor that, not me."

"Sir?"

"...Get your gear on. We drop in five. Consider this your first training session." The man flashed a bright smile before popping his helmet and protective mask on, and Ryan nodded.

 _Hang on Kione, we're coming._

* * *

 _ **I just wanted to take a sec to thank my best friend Kieran for combing and helping edit each and every one of these chapters I've uploaded from December forward, without him we'd probably have alot more inconsistencies and errors like we do in the first few chapters.**_  
 _ **And thank you all for sticking with me for as long as you have!**_  
 _ **Until next time!**_


	22. Rescue?

BT was again squatting down in the cleft of rock that he and Kione had camped out in a few days ago, quietly broadcasting his signal to the nearby militia. He could see their ships circling the large IMC vessel, and was curious to why they hadn't broken away from their formation. Was something wrong? Maybe the rock wasn't allowing the signal to broadcast correctly. That wouldn't make sense…

The titan shifted a half step to the left, about to break radio silence and contact Briggs. Maybe-

There was a boom and the rock behind BT exploded, the titan realizing if he hadn't moved that might have been his SERE kit taking the blow, and rushed out of the ravine. His scanners went into overdrive, and from the distance, he picked up two titans approaching rapidly from the ship, much closer than his scanner's furthest range. That startled him more than the near-death experience.

"Commander Briggs," he daringly broke radio silence, "I require assistance." There was no answer, just static, and he repeated the request. The static got louder for a moment, but there was no discernible words. BT realized someone be using a jammer.

Cussing some foul words he had learned from his pilot, he aimed his missile launchers at the air and fired off a barrage straight up, triggering the detonation sequence at the highest point where gravity and force was equal. They exploded, and he saw one of the bigger Militia ships break away from the group, the static increasing in loudness.

He had to stay in the area until they got here.

There was another boom and BT took a heavy shot to the waist, collapsing for a moment and venting hot air. It didn't hurt but the sparking and barrage of system warnings was a close comparison, and he quickly rose again, darting around until he found cover from the sniper. He could hear the thudding footsteps approaching.

They would have to be cleared out before he could board the ship, or he would risk them damaging his ride out. Checking his ammo stores, BT readied his weapon, and shot a pulse blade over his cover. It landed in the ground with a thunk. He could see his targets, a Ronin and Northstar, fanning out and decided to deal with the sniper first.

Lunging from his cover, he charged towards the Northstar. They were taken by surprise and tried to lift off, but he knew better. Viper had been a very challenging foe once he left the ground, BT wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Grabbing the nimble titan by the leg, BT yanked it back towards the ground and stepped down on the waist, unloading what he could into the chassis. The damage was bad, but not lethal before his leg was grabbed and he was tossed away by the small Northstar. He skidded, instantly back up, and charged forward again.

There was a glimmer, and BT narrowly avoided a Ronin phasing into existence to take a slice at him, backing off. He recognized the color and serial number; this was the same titan Sola had attacked with Uso, someone also identified as-

"Scythe."

"That's the second time today." Scythe chuckled from inside his cockpit, then turned on his speaker, "Sorry, can't let you destroy that titan, otherwise I'm not getting laid tonight."

"I never agreed to that." The female pilot in the Northstar growled from her speaker, getting a laugh in return.

"Well, then maybe I can let him have at you again?"

"You're disgusting. Fuck you."

"Alright." The Ronin lowered his sword and backed away, BT watching his with intense focus before he looked back at the other IMC titan. The Northstar was frozen, looking at the Ronin in shock before focusing back on BT.

* * *

Inside the cockpit, the female pilot was sweating. Scythe was absolutely disgusting, but there was no way her less than a year of titan combat experience was going to beat an undead war titan.

"Pilot Chester, there is a incoming private ping from the enemy pilot." Her titan murmured quietly into her helmet, and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Put him through, Sul." There was a soft ping, and BT's voice clip popped up in the corner of her vision.

" **_If you retreat, I will not follow._ ** " The voice chat ended, and she stared at BT-7274 again as he shifted, lifting his weapon. Was he… sparing her? Glancing at Scythe, her mind shifted the feet of her titan while her 'comrade' asked her again for her decision.

"Your orders, pilot?" Sul asked softly, and Chester looked around inside her cockpit, then took control again.

"We're going, now."

* * *

BT watched as the Northstar slowly lowered their weapon and started to back up, and relaxed some of the tension in his system. So she had made her choice. Scythe, however, seemed in shock.

"What the fuck are you-" BT saw him start to lift his weapon and did not hesitate, turning and firing on the Ronin. His enemy staggered, and the Northstar took off in a sprint back towards the ship, "You bitch! I'll kill you when I find you!"

"That won't be happening." BT growled, and darted forward, attempting to knock the cockpit with a hard punch. He and Lastimosa had fought many times with daring Ronins, this wouldn't be much differ-

An extremely uncomfortable flash went through his system and he lost all audio and visual feed of his current situation. Panicked, he tried to bring it back, but something was already happening. He could hear Lastimosa's grunts in his ear, and feel the dead man piloting him again. The visual feed came back, and he shuttered his optical in surprise.

 _BT was in the middle of a toppled city, staggering back from a blow he and his pilot had just taken on the right side from an enemy sword. Had BT's fist taken a second more to connect, they'd have been cut in half. The Ronin was fast to recover, and started to charge, but a loud popping went through the air and sparks flew off of the enemy chassis. BT's optical swiveled, finding a rifleman amongst the debris. Another click, and clarity allowed him to see 'J. COOPER' on the side of the helmet._

 _"What the fuck is that grunt doing?!" Lastimosa cursed, but BT couldn't help but watch as the rifleman bravely attempted to lay down cover fire. The Ronin, irked, turned and started to stalk towards the small, fragile human, "Oh shit on my- oi!"_

 _Without thinking, BT took over and charged after the Ronin, colliding with it at full force moments before the IMC titan could grab the human firing daringly at the optical housing. They tumbled, managing to knock both their weapons away before they were left with nothing but their fists._

 _BT, however, wasn't having it; firing a barrage of missiles as to bring the enemy to its knees. When he noticed the telltale signs of a doomed titan, he again attacked with his fists and delivered a satisfying finishing move._

 _"Enemy titan eliminated."_

 _"I noticed," Lastimosa let out a gruff laugh, only then the Vanguard noticing he was still in control of himself, and embarrassingly relinquished to his pilot. Last only laughed harder, turning BT back to the rifleman standing on the wreckage with his remaining comrades, cheering._

 _Rifleman Cooper wore the most brilliant smile he'd even seen to this day._

BT had a rude awakening from his flashback as he took a hit to the shoulder, staggering as his system alarms blared again. Scythe had not gotten closer but had taken the few seconds of unresponsiveness to blow out his shoulder optical, rending most of his side vision blind.

Again cursing, his lifted his weapon and fired back, feinting away to the best of his ability. He regretted that decision as his foot caught and he took a tumble, allowing the Ronin to close in and attempt another attack with his sword. BT narrowly rolled away, pushing himself up and dancing backwards, out of range.

"You want to dance with me, Junker?" Scythe sneered, but BT didn't fall for the prods, firing again. "Fine, then I'll make you dance!"

The Ronin phased out of existence and the Vanguard had no choice but to wildly dart to the side, trying to escape the range of the temporary dimensional shift. He heard him coming back into existence, and turned… only to back directly into the sword.

Damn, same trick as Ash.

Grunting in pain as he was kicked forward, he was immediately glad Jack wasn't with him as he rolled onto his back, aiming his remaining rockets and firing. It was a direct hit, as he could see the dropship rapidly approaching. There was the sound of crackling, and MOB-1316 dropped mere feet away from him, guarding them both with his drop shield.

"BT!" Sarah's voice came through the speakers. "Are you alright?"

"Nothing the techs can't fix, Commander." BT rumbled, slowly standing up, "Have you retrieved Lieutenant Kione?"

"Ryan's working on it right now."

" _Ryan?_ " Scythe's voice suddenly came from the Ronin a few dozen feet away, the titan shifting in place before he turned and looked back to 'his' ship. There was a low, audible growl, and suddenly the IMC duo took off in a sprint back towards the _Amiela_. BT was quick to rise.

"Where is he going?!"

"Doesn't matter! Get on board while we can." Briggs shouted, turning and rushing to where the dropship was descending. BT shifted in place, then turned and followed, "We gotta meet Ryan and Frost at the rendezvous, stat!"

"Frost? Who's Frost?"

* * *

Ryan was between nervous and having the time of his life as he followed his new Theta mentor through the belly of the seemingly nearly abandoned ship. They had accessed it from an open hangar on the side, and so far, had seen hardly anyone. He was sweating in his training gear already, and glanced forward at his mentor, who appeared to be as cool and calm as his namesake.

Frost had literally appeared from nowhere as they were about to leave, flagging him down to get a sitrep. At first, Ryan was skeptical, but the letter he'd received a few weeks back contained _some_ information about Theta, along with a pass phrase. Once Frost recited it to him, unbidden, he was quick to believe the man _was_ the real deal. Sarah and Barker, however, were a bit of a harder sell. Frost was cool, calm, and collected; easily convincing them once he offered to 'assist', and their introductions had been along the way.

He wasn't a pilot, but he was definitely special ops. Gear Ryan had ever only _dreamed_ of seeing in his life decorated the other man like trophies of war, but he seemed to be very humble about his job, as well as torturously serious. Ryan swore if someone dropped a pen wrong this guy might shoot them, but so far… he proved to be non-lethal.

However, during their walk, his thoughts drifted to Kione. Her father was IMC? Come to think of it, he had remembered her mentioning she had come to Demeter Memorial base due to some 'family problems'; but always thought it had to do with her mother and siblings. Was it because of her father?

"Sir…" Ryan said quietly, but only got the 'shush' motion, and decided to keep it to himself. He'd ask Kione on the way out. He was oddly nervous, as her and BT's radio signal had cut abruptly, but while BT's physical location had blinked off the map, hers did not.

They were slipping down a poorly lit maintenance pathway when someone stepped out in front of them, Frost lifting his gun. The worker, a mechanic it seemed, immediately threw up his hands and whispered in a panic.

"Please don't shoot, I surrender!"

"Hands behind your head, face the wall." Frost's voice was stone cold, and once the man had followed orders, whipped out his hand and the IMC crumpled. Ryan hissed softly.

"Did you kill him?!"

"No, just put him to sleep for a while. C'mon." Frost cocked his head, and they continued going, "We'll be at the brig soon."

* * *

Kione had been pacing the cell, trying to figure out how to get out of this small room. Thankfully, the militia had stopped attacking but the _Amiela_ wasn't moving either, which made her question her father's motives. Had he let Scythe off the ship to go after BT? Putting her hand to her comm, which Oscar had left behind, she found that she had not originally muted it earlier. Pausing, she only shook her head, uncaring.

"BT, Briggs, come in." Only a loud static answered. _They must be jamming the signals._ "BT, come in!" The static only blared back, and she cursing, kicking the wall, "C'mon! Someone answer me!"

Outside, the pair heard the thud of the kick, and quickly found the cell it had come from. Ryan tried the door, and finding it locked, Frost accessed the keypad with a small device; Kione heard a loud clunk. The pilot backed off while lifting her arms, her left shoulder screaming in pain to the point she had to just let it drop only after a second.

 _Shit…_

After a long pause, the door cracked open slowly with a groan. It was not like this earlier, she thought, then gasped as a pair of gloved hands reached into the crack and then shoved the door panels wide open, revealing a man standing in special ops gear on the other side, the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen staring from the cover of his facial protection gear.

 _Who the fuck is THAT?_

Ryan quickly stepped in front of Frost, blocking her view of the Theta agent, relief clear on his visible face.

"Sola! Thank God!" He sighed, wearing a mishmash of Militia and Theta gear, looking like he might have picked up some random pieces at a rummage sale. Frost nodded curtly at her.

"Pilot Kione, let's get you out of her- Pilot?!"

At the sight of Ryan, Kione's face went from worry to fear, lurching back and trying to crawl over the table while not looking away. Falling over the back, she popped up again, holding her shoulder in obvious pain, rasping terrified breaths.

"Sola, what's wrong?!" Ryan took a step forward, her backing herself up very slightly, "Come on, we gotta get you out of here before it's too late. They're trying to get to BT right now!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Take off your helmet!" Ryan glanced back at Frost, who nodded, his blue eyes unreadable. Ryan quickly pulled his helmet off and tucked it under his arm. His sweaty hair stuck up wildly, and he looked at Sola worriedly.

"Okay, Sola?"

Kione's breath softened, and she slowly stood up, still glaring. There was no mark on his face, no murderous glint in his eyes... It was kind, worried… but she was not yet convinced.

"...What's on my upper thigh of my left leg."

"A koi tattoo. Sola, what's wrong? We need to get out of here!" Ryan urged. Frost stepped forward.

"Pilot Kione, with all due respect, Rifleman Ryan is right. We really don't have time for this." She ignored him for the time being. Very few people knew about the tattoo, meaning it could only be the _correct_ twin. She looked at the man next to Ryan nervously, then nodded.

"O...Okay... I-!" Lightheadedness was quick to pounce upon her suddenly and she lashed her hand out, grabbing the table and blinking in confusion as her head spun. Her shoulder throbbed harder, making her squeeze her free fist to try and relieve the pain. Ryan hesitated, but Frost pushed him aside to step into fully the room.

Before Kione realized what he was doing, he'd bent and picked her up, placing her easily over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. She let out an awful squeak in startlement, looking at the man with blue eyes with a shiver of fear, her heart beating erratically in her chest. The placement of his hands made her nervous, but she was spinning, and shut her eyes to keep from throwing up. Straightening, Frost looked to Ryan.

"Lead the way, trainee." Ryan put his helmet back on and quickly moved back the way they'd come, Frost following. Far behind them, there was a slight shimmer in the dark before silent footsteps followed after.

"R...Ryan, what's going on... Did they get BT? What happened to Jack?" Kione was finally able to talk after getting use to the soft rhythm of Frost's steady trot. Ryan glanced back, his eyes… she didn't understand his eyes.

"They're getting BT right now. Jack's okay, but ..."

"Not now, trainee. Wait until we're safe," Frost rumbled from behind the mask, not even winded by their pace or his burden.

"Yes, Sir," Ryan replied, then focused on retracing their path. Kione looked at the man carrying her, murmuring.

"Who… are you….?" Frost glanced at Kione, his intense blue eyes boring into her gold ones for a moment before he looked back ahead at Ryan.

"Agent Frost."

Kione shivered again at his stare; she'd never seen such bright blue. Even Chase's baby blue eyes weren't that bright, it was almost like Frost had the eyes of a blue optical. She opened her mouth again, but stopped when a good dozen feet away, a pilot materialized, holding a duffel. She immediately recognized the armor as Oscar's before he even pressed a button and the faceplates moved back to expose his serious, cold expression. Frost and Ryan halted, and Kione could feel the tension in the man's arms as he quickly evaluated whether or not the pilot was a threat. Ryan's hands tensed on his weapon, though he didn't lift it. Oscar looked between the two with a slow blink, then looked at Kione.

"It seems I will have to go with you, Sola."

"What do you mean? Wh...what about mom and the kids?"

"They already know the situation. If I go back into IMC territory, where Spyglass resides, I'll be arrested or killed. They found out I had let you defect way back then, and I was ordered to shoot you on sight should we ever meet. Obviously, I did not follow through on my orders."

"Why can't you just say I got away?!"

"Scythe will report me."

Frost gave Oscar a measuring look, then adjusted the female pilot slightly before nodding curtly. "Let's go, Scythe's already on the ground and we don't have much time."

Ryan looked from Oscar to Kione, then to Frost, who nodded. At that permission, the rifleman turned and continued on. The Vice-Admiral nodded, and moved aside to let them pass, then followed after. Kione looked back at him, still unable to shake that earlier feeling of betrayal as he shut his faceplates.

"I've cleared the path for you, everyone is elsewhere." Her father hadn't even finished speaking when the the ship suddenly echoed titan fire, like a fight had broken out down below. Frost glanced down, then started to pick up the pace to a surprisingly smooth run, barely jostling her on his shoulders .

"Move, trainee! Time's up!"

"That's inside the ship!" Oscar swore colorfully, hiking the duffle over his shoulder and jogging after, "Scythe's back!" Kione clung to Frost, shoulder aching as she breathed roughly, shutting her eyes again.

"R-Ryan! There's something y-you need to know." Kione whimpered, Frost getting on the radio as they ran, voice unmarred by his sprint and shoulder weight.

"Barker, coming in hot! Get ready to move!"

" _You got it!"_

Ryan looked over at Kione and gave her a panting laugh as he ran, "Is now really the time, Sola?"

"I know, it d-doesn't seem like it, but I know who Scythe is." She felt about ready to faint, and needed to get this out before she probably passed out, "You need to k-kill him, before he keeps going with his mission."

"His final stop is Harmony." Oscar added, "We were suppose to take him there."

Ahead, the open hangar deck came into view, along with the dropship hovering a few feet above it. As a group, they increased their speed, sprinting towards the open bay door of the ship. Ryan was about to open his mouth to reply when someone collided with him from the side at full speed, knocking both of them down and sending his gun skittering away across the deck.

"Ryan! Shit! Oscar, get in first and I'll hand Kione up to you!" Frost shouted. Kione's head snapped to the side to follow her friend's fall, screaming his name. Oscar picked up the pace, lunging up into the shop with his jumpkit, then twisting, taking his helmet off and throwing it to the side, holding out his arms.

"I'm up, hurry!"

"Nathaniel!" Kione cried out again, terrified for his life. In one smooth motion, Frost swung the pilot off his shoulders and spun with her, using the momentum to toss her up to Oscar, then pelted towards his fallen trainee. Ryan was laying on the deck, half-stunned with the wind knocked out of him, his attacker already on his feet and in the process of drawing a pistol.

Oscar caught her, hoisting her up and backing into the ship. There was a click, and he halted as he felt the barrel of a gun touch his temple. Sola tore her eyes away to look back at Briggs, her face stern, but showed some relief.

"Pilot, who is this?"

"That doesn't matter right now! You need to shoot that IMC before he kills Ryan!"

Briggs glanced up, and immediately leveled her pistol at the IMC pilot. Frost tucked his shoulder as he barreled straight into the enemy, knocking him several feet away and thwarting his attempt to draw his gun. The agent immediately reversed direction, grabbing Ryan and hustling him to his feet, then running with him back towards the dropship.

"Go go go!" As they stood, Kione could see Ryan's attacker was Scythe. Scythe swore loudly, scrambling after the pair, intent on grabbing the trainee. Frost nearly threw Ryan onto the deck of the dropship, vaulting up after him. "GO BARKER!"

Briggs took two shots that seemed to hit the pilot square in the chest, but didn't slow him down as he reached for Ryan's leg and just barely missed as Barker took the ship up and slipped sideways out of the hangar. Oscar managed to pull Kione all the way up into the ship, hanging onto her tightly as she grabbed Ryan's sleeve as soon as he was within reach, clinging to it with her mostly numb arm.

Ryan lifted his head groggily and watched as the rapidly shrinking IMC pilot took off his helmet and threw it in anger, then turned to face the trainee in the retreating ship. In an instant, the grogginess cleared and a cold shiver of fear spiked down Ryan's back as he looked into the murderous, emerald-green eyes of his twin.

 _"...Jace?"_


	23. Home

At her friend's and sworn enemy's reaction to each other, Kione threw Scythe the middle finger, screaming 'GET FUCKED!' as loud as she possibly could before breaking into a dry cough. Ryan's last view was of Scythe pacing back and forth like a caged animal before Barker closed the cargo door.

"What the fuck just happened." Briggs asked, clearly flustered as Oscar held Kione tighter. Frost knelt down next to Ryan and checked him over.

"You all right, rookie?"

"Yeah, he just knocked the wind out of me. Sola? You okay?" Kione threw Ryan a thumbs up through her coughs, taking a deep breath and wheezing.

"Where's BT?"

"He's in the titan hanger below us, in the belly." Briggs stated, watching the pilot squirm and try to get up, "He's fine, sit down. You've been injured."

"I've had worse," She coughed again, shaking as Oscar stood up next to her, keeping a hand on her shoulder. "Commander, this is my father, V-Vice Admiral Kione Vallso. Dad, this is C-Commander Briggs, Rifleman Ryan, and... Frost." Ryan staggered to his feet with Frost's help, looking from Sola to Oscar.

"Your _dad_? I mean... hello, sir. It's ... nice to meet you."

"Sir, with all due respect, I sure hope you know what you're doing," Frost huffed softly, "We have enough targets painted on us without you adding one to the pile."

"Nice to meet you too," Oscar nodded, golden eyes looking between the three before he sighed, rubbing his face slightly, "I understand that, but I don't have much of a choice. Sienna is going to provide Scythe, unfortunately, with a new drop ship and-"

" _What?_ Why?!" Kione asked, glaring.

" _Listen._ I sabotaged my own ship before I left, they won't be able to move it for hours. Since Scythe-"

"Scythe ... you mean my brother." Ryan interrupted as he looked out the window at the dwindling ship, frowning slightly. Oscar hushed and Kione looked over, hurting a little for him. Frost's hand came down on Ryan's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Come on. Come over here and let's have a chat. Excuse us a moment."

Frost led Ryan to the row of seats that lined the side of the dropship, taking one and patting the one next to him. Ryan took his helmet off and ran a hand through his sweaty hair as he sat down, and the two began talking quietly. As he was speaking, Frost took his mask off, revealing the face of a man in his prime, at odds with the short silver hair uncovered a moment later when he took his helmet off. Kione only spectated them quietly, not saying anything as Briggs and Oscar talked.

"You were saying?" Briggs asked, looking back to Oscar.

"Scythe seems to be the impatient type, they're going to give him a dropship so they can leave and return to the core systems without him, otherwise you'd have the **_Amiela_ ** knocking at your door. Sienna has a clean record and we've made it seem like we don't like each other to whoever we don't trust, so Spyglass won't question it. Then he can return to the cores and grab my family, and bring them back here."

"How, when we blew up the Demeter refuel station?" Oscar stared at Briggs.

"You really think that was our only station to your system?" Briggs reddened slightly.

"No, but still! Most are in our control, IMC can't make it here without being noticed. Anyhow, why should we harbor you or your family? You're IMC."

"Seeing now I have no choice but to defect, I can offer valuable information to aid you in the war. I just need to make sure my family gets through that port safe before you blow it up."

"How do you know we'll blow it?" Barker asked from up ahead as he set the jump to auto. Oscar gave him a stare, and the two seemed to recognize each other, but did not comment if they did.

"Because otherwise, once Scythe gets to Harmony, you'll have a whole armada on your hands."

"What?!" Kione looked back, "How-"

"It's not a fact, but only makes sense! He's going to put a tracking beacon or something, maybe locate areas for IMC to bomb."

"And can you back up this idea?"

"No, but it's always on the table. Look, I just need get-"

Kione rubbed her face as she zoned out of the conversation, cursing and went to the nearest object to kick a hole what happened to be a wooden storage crate, cussing it out with all the anger and stress she'd built up these last few days until she was back in a coughing fit. She didn't care if they stared at her, even if they did.

"I'm going to go talk to BT." She finally rasped to no one, and stalked off, aggravated. Her nerves were fried from the events of the last few days as she sketchily descended the ladder, staggering a little when she made it to the titan deck. Two opticals swiveled slightly to look at her, and her sigh of relief was cut off into a slight 'hrk' when she noticed the damage that had come to her friend's titan.

"Oh my _god,_ BT…" she breathed, walking over to look at the sword marks, missing armor, and large 'bullet' holes, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. BT let out something close to a laugh. "You alright?"

"I am functional. Are you?"

"I have a splitting headache and my arm hurts like a bitch, so yeah, I'm fine." She crossed her arms to the best of her ability, the titan squatting and pointing to her arm.

"Have you gotten that checked out?"

"I will when we're back on Harmony. Can you feel Jack yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure I will soon." BT offered his hand, and Kione shifted, "It's alright, I can see you shaking. You need to sit, Pilot."

Kione blinked at him, then gently sat halfway in his palm. He teasingly patted her on the head with his thumb and she grumbled, her getting a laugh before he turned back to MOB, and made a low clicking noise. They must have been having a conversation in binary, the soft noises lulling her to relax before her eyes started to close...

* * *

By the time Ryan came down, the pilot was laying sideways in BT's palm, draped across his thumb and wrist, sleeping. BT didn't seem to mind, the two titans looking over again, noticing the Rifleman's tired face.

"Are you alright, Ryan?"

"I… I guess. It's not something I want to talk about. Is she alright? What happened?"

BT shifted, looking at the woman in his hand with some thought before humming, "A lot has happened in these last few days. I suggest if you want to talk to her, you let me wake her up."

Ryan made an odd face, then nodded, "Could you? I.. I need to tell her something."

BT nodded, and gently prodded Kione's back. Her eyes fluttered and opened, and she blinked at Ryan before there was a slight jerk, but BT kept his thumb on her back.

"It's alright, Pilot. It's Nate." The female pilot tensed, then slowly relaxed after a long moment of studying her friend's features, sitting up. He was more worried now.

"What did he _do_ to you?" he asked quietly as she sat up, rubbing her face and shaking her head.

"He didn't do anything… well, beside licking my blood off my hands-"

 _"What?_ " Ryan looked shocked now, and she shook her head.

"Not something I want to talk about. Are you okay?"

"I'm… okay. In shock, I guess," he sighed, sitting by her on a crate, "I haven't seen my brother since… I joined. My departure was far from stellar."

"This is like… some evil twin bullshit."

"Not funny, Sola."

"I wasn't trying to be." Kione and Ryan looked at each other before she murmured "Is...there something you wanted?"

His expression and demeanor changed, looking down at the ground, and started to talk quickly, "I…. I did… I made a mistake. We got back to Harmony and Chase and I took Uso, but… I'm so sorry."

"Ryan." Her voice was soft yet, firm, and he looked up, "I know what you did. And it's alright."

"W-What?! How-"

"Uso can't die, he has a backup program written into his code, remember?"

"But… _how did you know?_ "

"When Uso struck the floor, the pain reverberated to me knocked me out in the middle of my ship infiltration. While I was out, I guess... I guess we were able to connect somehow?" Kione rubbed her neck, "He's in the databank, like… he can see it, touch it. Lines and lines of code. It was amazing. We got to talk for a little bit… I wonder if we got a device that was connected to the database, if we could talk right now."

Ryan blinked at her, then got up and walked over to one of the equipment counters, the pilot watching before he came back with a device. She recognized it instantly as what the techs used to look up information on certain codes and to talk to each other, and took it when he handed it to her.

"Thank you…" Ryan didn't say anything, and she wondered if he was in shock, "Ry?"

"Sorry, just… trying to process this. I don't really understand."

"I don't either," Kione sighed, and turned to the datapad. After a few tries, she was able to get to the main database, and after probably a dozen failed searches, she rubbed her face, "I don't know how to do this…"

"Try his serial number. Maybe that will help." BT suggested, him and MOB now watching with curiosity. Kione bit her cheek.

 _USO-2783_

The tablet flicked, and the display changed to lines of falling pink code. A voice rumbled from the speakers, all her stress and worries melting.

 _Pilot?_

She broke into a wide smile, "It worked! Uso, is that you?

 _Yes, I am here. Are you all right?_

"I'm with BT and Ryan, we're headed back to Harmony right now."

 _I'm so relieved. Physical injuries?_

"Just my shoulder. BT got more beat up then I did, and Ryan's all good."

"Is Jack all right?" BT rumbled.

 _He's fine, the doctors fixed him up but he won't be able to come see you when you land. He's on bedrest till they can be sure they're not going to be an infection._

"As long as he is all right." BT hummed, Kione looked up.

"Maybe we can eject your optical and take you to see him, I'm sure he'd like that."

"I can do that," Ryan piped in, "You need to see a doctor once you're back, Sola."

"I will, I will."

 _I'll take care of that. I'm sorry, but I have to break this conversation short. Please, get some rest, it's a long flight._

"Take care of- nevermind, I won't ask. We'll see you soon, Uso."

 _You as well, Sola._

The screen flickered, and went back to normal, the woman letting out a huge sigh of relief. Now that her stress had dwindled, the tiredness had started to set back in, and Ryan noticed as he took the tablet.

"Do you want to go to the berths, Kione?"

"...yeah, just… just till we land."

Ryan smiled, and held his arms open, which BT helped her slump into, holding her in a bridal carry. She was still slightly nervous, but this was the Ryan she knew. A thought crossed her mind.

"Ry… where's Chase?" Something happened, because his steps faltered and his chest swelled, like one of someone in pain. She was immediately worried, sleep warded off for the moment. "Ryan? What's wrong?"

"It… after… after I broke the optical… Your mother tried to shoot me." The rifleman's voice was shaking, and her heart dropped through the floor as he started walking again.

"What?!"

"Chase saw her draw the weapon and… he Switched, Sola. Like you did, just went full out crazy. Her broke her back and ribs, she's… she's in ICU, and Chase.. Chase is going to be tried for attacking a higher up."

Kione blinked, then reached up and hugged Ryan tightly around the neck. This made him stop, but after a minute, he pulled her tightly, putting his face to her uninjured shoulder, his breathing ragged.

"It'll be okay, Ry. He was protecting you. She would have killed you."

"But-"

"No, listen, I know my mother. She would have shot you in the back of the head, Chase saved your life. I'll do anything I can to make sure he's back with you, okay?"

"Thank you, Sola…"

After a long moment, he continued to walk forward, them getting to the berths and him setting her down. After a few brief glances about, he helped her up into a top bunk in the corner.

"You gonna be okay?" Ryan asked, and Kione looked over, then reached down and rubbed the tears off his cheeks, smiling.

"I'll be okay."

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"If you don't have anything else to do, you can come up here and be a great spaceheater."

Ryan laughed, a genuine laugh, and started to shake his armor off so he would be only in his flight suit. "I knew it."

Kione only smiled at him, and moved over when he clambered up into the berth next to her.

"Just no reliving old times, okay?"

"Shut up," Ryan gently smacked her rear, getting a 'ooo' and a laugh.

There was a few more laughs and giggles from the top bunk before silence slowly descended on the room. A while later, Briggs opened the door and stepped inside with Frost and Oscar, all of them immediately noticing the armor on the floor.

"Ah, they're sleeping." Briggs said, and shooed the two older men back out. Oscar seemed surprised.

"Were they in the same berth?"

"Yeah, Rifleman Ryan and Kione have been friends for a few years, and they're pretty close with Cooper, too. We're pretty sure she and Coop are dating but if they are, they're really on the down-low about it."

"Never hurts to ask," Frost hummed thoughtfully, noticing Oscar's tired expression and smirking at him, "Your daughter seems like she's a handful at times."

"It's how I know she's mine."

Their laughs echoed as the three went elsewhere, leaving the two friends alone.

* * *

"Kione. Sola, wake up. We're about to land."

Ryan's voice broke her from her slumber, and Kione lifted her head a little bit quickly, knocking it on the ceiling, "Ow!"

"Hey, easy there, I need to deliver you in one piece to your lover boy."

"I asked you to stop called Cooper that like, three years ago." she groaned, looking over the edge of the bed at him as he put his gear back on. He looked up.

"I was talking about Uso."

Kione blushed, and he grinned, going back to his work then hissing when she dropped her boot on his head, "Oops."

"I'm not helping you down now."

"Ryan!"

"Nope."

"Ryyyaaaannn," she whined, and he laughed at her, finally standing up and helping her down, tossing her boot in his lap. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now hurry up, I wanna forget this fucking nightmare."

"Me and you both."

She was done in a few minutes, and the two left the berths to join the titans and those who had been on the ship in the belly where the hangar doors would open first. She could feel Barker smoothly descending, and thanked the heavens for his expert flying. Noticing Oscar, she waved him over, but he was standing by Commander Briggs, and shook his head.

Frowning, she walked over, "You alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm to follow your commander to her briefing room for a talk with your other higher ranked men and women of the militia," He explained, "When that's all done, I'll come find you."

"I'll probably be in my own or Cooper's medical room," Kione nodded, giving him a hug. He seemed shocked, but hugged her back, "Love you, dad…"

"I love you too, Honeybee. Now go on, your friend is waiting."

She nodded, and went back to Ryan. Frost had come to stand with him, and she could see him better now. _Theta, huh?_ His bright blue eyes glanced at her, and they nodded hellos. BT ambled over after a moment too, crouching down behind her and prodding her lower back. She looked to him, and cut him off before he could say anything.

"You're going to talk to him, right?" Kione's question surprised BT, and he flickered at her.

"...yes."

"Good."

"Are you going to be all right?" His voice was kind, avoiding the subject carefully.

Kione bit her lip, and nodded, looking back forward as the hanger started to open, "That wasn't the first time that's happened."

Neither of the three boys said anything but exchanged glances before BT stood up, and followed them out.

There were a lot of people waiting, it seemed. Techs, pilots, riflemen, titans. She now realized just how many ships had left for that mission, and wallowed awkwardly in the dead silence.

That was until BT stepped into view, and the hanger erupted into cheers. Despite how much it surprised her, the titan didn't seem to mind, greeting some techs as he went to go squat in a repair bay. Ryan gently nudged her.

"I'm going to go get him out of there and to Cooper, see you soon?"

"Yeah, make sure you give them some privacy though at some point, they have a lot to talk about."

"Will do. You coming, Frost?"

"Sure." The man rumbled.

The two ambled off after BT, and Kione was left alone, wading through the crowd to get to the other side. At one point, a female medic spotted her and rushed over.

"Jesus Christ, Kione, I can see through that hole in your arm. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Janelle, used some cauterizing gel."

"Ah, that… might have not been a good idea."

"I can move it just fine," Kione grumped at Janelle, who rolled her eyes at her and started to lead her out of the crowd. She didn't notice the person who stepped up next to her, too busy bickering with the medic.

"Just don't, okay, who knows what damage you've done to it already."

"I won't," she whined again, then heard a deep chuckle… and very familiar, deep, chuckle.

 _"I'll make sure she won't, Medic."_

Kione froze in spot, her heart leaping into her mouth before she spun on her feet to find… a chest. There was another laugh, and she looked up, realizing what she was staring at.

Before her was a wood-brown colored male Simulacrum, wearing a silver basic-issue pilot scarf about his neck and two very long 'coon tails. He had to stand about six feet or taller, basically towering over her, but there was a very notable difference between this Simulacrum and the others she'd seen. The stationary lights, the 'veins', buttons, and the optical were all a soft pink.

Kione link suddenly flared with emotions, and shock came and went as fast as a sneeze, her barely able to whisper.

"U...Uso?"

 _"Hey,"_ Uso murmured, his optical flickering as he reached up and gently wiped away the tears already coming to her eyes, _"Oh, please don't cry. It's okay."_

"I'm not upset-" Kione was finally about to squeak out, lunging up despite the pain it brought her and wrapping her arms about his neck in a tight hug. He expected it, and hugged her back, basically lifting her off the ground. Her hands clenched his scarf and she buried her face into it, her emotions in turmoil and him gently trying to calm them, "I missed y-you."

 _"I missed you too, Pilot."_ Uso cooed, rubbing her back to calm his pilot's hiccups and sobs of joy, _"I'm so glad you're home."_

* * *

 _ **I HAVE BEEN WAIT FOR MONTHS TO WRITE THIS SCENE AAAAAAAA-**_

 _ **/lies down on floor**_


	24. Needs and Wants

BT wondered if this was what nervousness felt like.

It was a twenty minute walk from the hanger to the medical wing, and for the most part it had been very quiet. To him, at least. He hadn't been listening to what the two humans were saying, because he was internally rehearsing how he was going to talk to Jack.

It was no secret Jack had feelings for him; Ryan had been telling him for months, and now, so was Kione. Whenever he had tried to talk about it, Jack had danced around the subject, clearly embarrassed and frustrated by his attraction. But Jack was an idiot if he thought he could hide his emotions because after all, they _were_ linked. Every so often, the pilot would slip up, and he'd feel it.

Human attraction was odd. Most of it seemed highly sexual, which was what usually started a relationship. Sometimes, it was the yearning for companionship, and others out of pure necessity of survival. He was sure there were hundreds of different reasons, but he only had a very small data set to look at. He wasn't sure where Jack's attraction stemmed from, but had a theory that it had to do with the Ark.

Jack was different when he finally came back, terrified of separation from his titan even to the point he started to abandon sleeping with his then-boyfriend to sleep in BT's cockpit. Nightmares and day terrors were common at the start, but between therapy and BT's continuous presence, they were almost nonexistent now. This had been the first time they had been apart longer than a few hours for maintenance or small outings.

He hoped Jack had been okay.

"So, _are_ Cooper and Kione in a relationship?"

Frost's words brought BT's processor to a grinding halt, and Ryan laughed at his mentor.

"Oh no, most definitely not. They've got some pretty intense sexual tension, but nothing past that. I'm sure if they _could_ get past that, they'd be a couple, but Jack's gay and Kione... I don't know, she's not the romantic type. I mean, in the most polite way possible, she's still human and has needs to be filled, but once they are, she just wants to be your friend."

"I have a feeling you know that from experience."

"I was curious. I'm gay too, but Sola… I don't know, there was just something about her? We had a thing for a while." Ryan shrugged. Frost hummed, and there was silence again.

"Are they both single?"

Ryan about tripped, alarms going off in BT's head as he internally braced for his optical to be dropped, but the rifleman caught himself and clutched BT tightly. Frost blinked, waiting for an answer as Ryan and BT stared at him.

"I… uh… Y-Yeah? I think? Are you-"

"Bisexual? Yeah."

"I mean… Uh… J-Jack kinda looking at someone else but he's still like… available? And Sola… um… BT, do you know?"

"From what I know, she's single, but she's very attached to Uso."

"Uso?" Frost asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Her titan."

"Oh. Well, all right, just wanted to ask."

"It's Sola a bit young for you, sir?" BT asked skeptically, "Her father did say she's 21."

"Wait… I thought she turned 23 on Uso's activation day. You mean she's not?" Ryan looked at the titan, who quickly played back the recording of Oscar talking.

 _You're not even 22 yet and you've been basically courting death!_

Ryan make a choked laugh and turned a vibrant color of pink, "Oh… oh my god..." he bent over, wheezing, "Oh my god."

"You all right?" Frost asked, reaching over and patting his back.

"Yeah... but that means Sola was nineteen when we…" Ryan looked up, and made a raunchy finger gesture. Frost blinked, then burst into laughter.

"C'mon, let's go find Jack's room."

It was another five minutes until Ryan found the door, and gently turned the handle, opening it. The sight inside made BT's optical flicker.

The shades were open to let in the early light of dawn, something he knew Jack loved, and the LED lights were very dim save those illuminating the IV needle in his arm, and the bandage on his waist. The pilot was asleep, his hair BT had tried so hard to convince him to brush ruffled much like Ryan's, and some scruff growing on his cheeks, goatee unchanged.

BT flickered again, murmuring, "He looks tired."

"Nurses had to give him a sedative again to keep his panic attacks at bay," Ryan whispered, opening the door more to let Frost in, the trainer closing it gently and sitting in the seat furthest away. "I would have had Chase in here, but…"

"Is Chase alright?"

"He could be better." Ryan chewed his lips, then sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out and after a brief hesitation over his hand, went up and squeezed his upper arm, shaking it. "Jack, wake up."

Jack made a soft moan, turning his head to the other side to show the lines of fabric in his face from the ruffled pillow. BT let out a soft laugh.

"I always wondered where he got those lines from in the morning."

"BT, your lack of common knowledge is adorable," Ryan laughed, shaking his friend again, "Jack, c'mon, wake up. Someone's here to see you."

Jack groaned, and opened his eyes, looking tiredly at the rifleman's. BT could now feel the strong drugs he was on, and hummed. His pilot was barely registering the world around him, this would not do. Timidly, he started to nudge at Jack's link, trying to wake him up.

"Are… haven't you left yet?"

"Yeah, we've been gone almost 18 hours. Feeling better?"

Jack swallowed dryly, eyes tearing up slightly as he croaked out, "No."

"Aww, well, maybe this will help," Ryan smiled sympathetically as BT felt something ripple through his AI before he was lifted and held several inches away from Jack's face. His pilot's eyes focused and after a few long seconds, he gasped, face lighting up and reached out, feebly taking the optical from Ryan's hand.

"B-BT?"

"Hello, Jack. You seem to be recovering well?" He couldn't hide the happy, relieved tone, and Jack held him close, choking up. Fat tears ran out of his eyes, and BT laughed, "You're an 'ugly crier', Jack. Don't cry."

"I don't care," Jack put the optical to his forehead, smudging the glass but the titan didn't mind, and let out a low laugh when he grabbed the blanket and flipped it over them both so they were hidden. Ryan burst into laughter.

"Okay Frost, guess we'll have to come back later," The rifleman poked the blanket, then wiggled his hand under it, "Here, your comm, so you two can talk."

"Th-Thank you."

Ryan removed his hand once Jack had taken the device, and the two men got up and left, Jack letting out a low sigh when the door shut.

"I-I'm sorry if I embar-"

"Jack, there's no need to apologize. I know you missed me." BT rumbled softly as Jack put the comm to his ear, preventing any eavesdroppers from listening to their conversation. When Jack finally calmed down, he spoke again, "Are you alright?"

"Took a bullet to the guts, had to have two surgeries but it wasn't life or death. Are you?"

"My frame's in the shop, I'm alright."

"Kione?"

"She's fine, took a bullet to the shoulder so she'll come visit after she's had some medical attention," BT hummed, and Jack shut his eyes.

"..Uso's dead, you know."

"Uso has a respawnable program. He's just fine."

"Wait, really?"

" It's all Smith could talk about when he turned Uso on."

Jack opened his eyes, staring, then smiled, "Wow, I guess… you're right."

There was a comfortable silence, then BT's quiet voice again.

"Jack, there's… something I wanted to talk to you about."

* * *

Kione didn't remember much that happened after she hugged Uso, but now she was waking up on a medical bed, her head groggy and shoulder numb. She let out a soft moan of pain, and her head was instantly filled with the presence of her titan. Gradually she became aware of hands holding hers, one warm and wrinkled, and the other steel and cold. Slowly, her eyes cracked open.

Sitting to her left was her father, looking tired but happy, smiling softly at her. Standing at the foot of the bed were Ryan and Frost. They were talking to each other quietly, and hadn't noticed she was awake yet. On her right, however, was Uso in his frame.

"Hello," he rumbled softly, getting the attention of the other two men, Ryan immediately breaking into a smile.

"Hey, you're up! Welcome back!"

"Hey…" Kione croaked, then shut her eyes and swallowed, "How long have… I been out?"

"Just a few hours, they had to repair your shoulder," Uso spoke softly, his voice keeping her calm, "Are you in any pain?"

"No, I'm fine… Did you already get briefed, dad?"

"Yes, they're going to let me stay here on this base till they can figure out how to meet my information trade offer." Oscar's voice was soft as well, pleased almost.

Kione hummed, nodding, then looked at Ryan, "...is Chase…" she got a nod before he even finished, then slowly, the pilot tried to sit up.

"Woah, hey, what are you doing?" Oscar asked, pushing her back down, "You need to rest."

"I need to talk to mother first."

Oscar's face went neutral, "Mother?"

"The whore, yes. That witch threw my friend in the brig," she tried to sit up again, but it was Uso who put his hand on her chest, looking at her.

"You need to stay here, you just had surgery."

"Uso-"

There was a knock at the door of the recovery room, and then it open carefully, and in stepped a doctor. He was Korean, looked to be in his thirties, black hair a slight mess and bags under his sharp blue eyes. He made eye contact with the pilot, and then stopped as he noticed everyone in the room.

"...am I interrupting something…"

"No, not at all," Uso said, moving away from the bed. Kione tensed when he let go of her hand, but she felt his presence change in her head, and somehow, his hand was mentally holding hers now. Mentally, she struggled, then squeezed it back. The doctor walked over and took his place, doing a double take at Oscar.

"...are you Oscar?" Her father seemed surprised at the doctor knowing his name, and it took Kione a moment to realize who was standing over her.

"Noa, I didn't even recognize you," she croaked, "You look like shit."

"I could say the same about you," Noa smirked, then extended his hand to Oscar, "I'm Noa Asaka. Your daughter is my younger half-sister."

A realization crossed Oscar's face, and he smiled, taking the younger man's hand, "Nice to meet you, I thought I recognized those eyes."

Noa had a wiry smile, then looked back down at Kione, "Are you in any pain? How long have you been awake?"

"No, and a few minutes. Noa, I need to ask you about Kama."

The doctor paused, looking down at her, then went back to what he was doing. There was a very long silence, giving the room a tense feeling, and she started to gnaw her lip, wondering what was wrong.

"She's dead, Sola."

Shock was the first thing that went through her, then disbelief, shaking her head as she heard Ryan let out a feeble "What?" from the other side of the room. Oscar looked taken aback.

"She… what? How?"

"I really don't see why you care, she hated you from the second you were born," Noa sighed then looked to Ryan, who's face was paling, "When Director Aska drew a weapon on you, Pilot Colton Switched. His brain scans and witnesses' testimonies completely point to it, he had no control in what he was doing except trying to protect you, Ryan. He broke the director's arm first before she could take the shot, then her spine and ribcage, effectively puncturing her lungs. She died a few hours ago in surgery because the doctor fucking up and nicked a major artery with a piece of bone they were trying to remove. She bled out on the table."

"Holy shit…" Kione whispered softly, and Ryan swallowed.

"What's going to happen to Chase?"

"The evidence shows that it was a provoked attack, so the most the Militia could do is keep him in the brig for a few weeks, or suspend him and dock his pay," Asaka said, as he was writing on the clipboard that had been hanging on the end of Kione's bed, "Besides that, Sola and I are her only living family, so it would be up to us to press further charges against him."

Kione and Ryan looked at each other, then both to Noa as she asked "What are you going to do, Noa?"

"Well, the way I see it, she provoked the attack and I've never seen Pilot Colton aggressive outside of his friend being hurt, so I have no reason to pressure the Militia into a tougher sentence. " Asaka went to the door, grabbing the handle, then looking back, "And off the record... It's best your baby niece never meets her grandmother."

Kione blinked, the brief memory of something told to her a while back fluttering through her mind, "Noa… I thought you were mother's doctor whenever she was required to have a surgery… does that…"

The look Noa gave her completely answered her question, and she shut her mouth as he opened the door, "You can go home whenever you wish; I've put you on a medical leave until I determine your shoulder is all better. Be seeing you, sis."

"...Until next time, brother."

Noa smiled, nodded to the others, then left the room, leaving them in complete silence as they all stared at the shut door for a long minute. Uso crossed back over and took her hand, holding it again finally.

"...correct me if I'm wrong," Frost's cool voice filled the emptiness, and all eyes were on him, "But… did he…"

"Fuck up his own mother's surgery? Yes." Kione answered, shutting her eyes, "I can't believe she's dead from an accident. All these years of people trying to kill her and she goes because my brother had butterfingers."

"No offense, but it doesn't sound to me like that was much in the way of 'butterfingers' at all."

Kione lifted her head to stare at Frost as his sentence brought a morbid realization, and she set her head down.

"Can we all just agree that what just was talked about never leaves this room?" Ryan asked, getting a grunt or nod of agreement, then nodded himself, "I'm going to go see Chase. Lemme know when you both leave the hospital, okay Uso?"

"Will do, Rifleman."

"Mind if I come?" Frost asked, and Ryan shook his head, waving for his mentor to follow. Once they left, Oscar stretched, yawning.

"I'm going to get some shut eye, sweetheart, now that I know you're okay. Your commander assigned me a bunk a few rooms down from yours. Uso knows the number."

"Okay dad, sleep well." Kione leaned slightly into the kiss that he planted on her forehead, and soon, it was just she and Uso. The silence grew, and she started to notice a shy awkwardness forming in the back of her head, but it wasn't from her.

"Is that you?" she asked quietly, and Uso's presence retreated slightly, "Oh, please don't do that. I missed you too much."

"I'm sorry," Uso said quietly, noticing her pat the bed and carefully sat on the edge of it, hearing the springs creak. She looked up at him with her gold eyes, then reached up and gently touched his face.

"So how did you get this?"

"Smith. My new frame is still in the works, so he got me a miniature frame as to not confine me to an optical when you got back. It has been very...convenient."

Kione giggled, "What are you going to do with this when you get your titan frame back?"

"Well, Smith has created a program so I can 'bounce' my processor between these two frames. When in this frame, the titan chassis will either go offline or will operate like an auto-titan, but while in my chassis, this frame will go offline entirely. You can still pilot me despite be being in either frame, so in a battle situation this might come in handy."

"Like a rider?"

"Most likely, yes, and now that we know my respawnable program works, we won't have to worry if both frames go down. In fact, Smith is trying to replicate my systems to use on most recent and newer titan models so they won't have to pull BT's helmet trick to stay alive."

"That… hold shit, Uso, that's amazing. You're amazing, you know that?"

Kione felt a wave of pure joy bloom from the link and smiled, leaning up carefully to give Uso a hug. He, delicately, hugged her back, pushing his optical into her shoulder opposite of her injured one. There they sat, in silence, Kione feeling more relaxed and safe then she ever had in her whole life.

"Pilot… I… I wanted.. I wanted to say something."

"What is it, 'oose?"

She felt something like a flutter at the nickname, and giggled again before making a soft noise of question when he leaned away.

"I... I think… I think I'd like something past the bond we have."

Kione cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?" Uso shifted, and she could feel uncertainty rising, and tried to soothe it. Like a physical touch, Uso leaned into it.

"I… I want more than just being your titan... I want... I want what BT tells me Jack feels for him… what Unit Nini said that Pilot Colton and Rifleman Ryan have… I… I want that. But… I want you to want that too…"

Kione felt her heart jump to her throat, her lips parting as her cheeks flushed, her gold eyes staring into the pink optical that illuminated her face, "I… Uso…"

"I want to love you, Sola Kione. I want to love you more than anyone ever could."

Tears came to the pilot's eyes as her heart pounded in her ears, and she swallowed hard, a little squeak of 'Uso' escaping her mouth. Uso immediately panicked, but reached up and rubbed her cheek with his free hand, other hand squeezing hers gently.

"I-I-I know I'm just a robot, and that I don't understand love very well, but I'm willing to try. B-Becuase you mean so much to me, and I-"

Everything in his processor came to a grinding halt as she leaned forward and pressed her lip to the glass of his optical, shutting her eyes. Now, he could feel it, something so small blossoming from the inside of her chest and going through her body, seeping over the link and filling him with an emotion he didn't quite understand yet. Trying his damnedest, he dimmed and pushed back against her kiss, trying to mimic the sensation through the link.

After a long minute, Kione leaned away, tears running down her flushed cheeks, and she wore a smile on her face he'd never seen before. It filled him with delight, yet a seriousness of wanting nothing more than to give his pilot everything so she knew that he cared. That warmth spread across the link again, and slowly echoed between them as she took a deep breath, and let out the gentlest of words.

"I want that too, Uso."

* * *

 _ ***SQUEALS AND DIES***_  
 _ **THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! I hope this chapter will suffice as an apology for the long break I just took.**_  
 _ **Again, there is now an official Take My Hand Discord chat! Feel free to join!**_

 **/rfhCksS**


	25. One Hundred Days with You, Part 1

**_'One Hundred Day with You' is a two part story, only separated for length. Previously, it was going to be separated due to adult themes, but that has been rehashed. Please know while part two will contain some adult themes, the actual *ahem* 'porn 'will be it's own separate fic, titled "Day 99".  
_**

 ** _Thank you for your time, and please, enjoy what you've all been waiting for :D_**

* * *

 **_-Day 3-_ **

Kione was allowed to leave the hospital a few days later, when she no longer needed drip medications for the pain in her arm and she had adjusted to her sling. Uso had stayed by her side day and night, being without need of sleep or food came in handy… But there were times someone would come in to find him sitting close to her, head resting on the pillow next to hers, foreheads touching as she slept and he stayed on a quiet standby, waiting for something to stir him.

Now that they were back in public, however, they were very careful about how they acted. They lingered close enough to brush hands, but nothing more, and decided to keep it that way for now. Kione had went to see her commanders first, then her father who happily tagged along to visit Smith and everyone else in the hanger. Jack had been released from the hospital a day before but BT had asked everyone to 'keep their distance' as he was still resting constantly. Sure, they were all worried, but no one was going to test BT's patience.

In the hanger, it was relatively busy, techs and pilots working together on Titans who played music or chatted happily with those around them. Kione now noticed the whole aura about the place that was different. Had it always been like this, before her depression, or had it changed? A few pilots waved, and she smiled and ducked, staying close between her father and Uso.

Their visit with Frost, Nate, and (to Kione's relief) Chase was sweet. They were excited to see her but wasted no time in returning to their previous taunting of Nate, who huffed and pouted through all of it. Chase and Frost were 'tag-teaming' him with little remarks as they did some small training, making the shorter man puff up and occasionally shout at them. It was downright comical. They had all went to eat after Nate decided he was done and body slammed Chase, and the place was bustling; her old friends of Six-Four hollering loudly at her and her returning the shouts of greeting. It took a while, but soon, they had themselves a table.

It had taken a good two hours to get through all their food with how much talking and laughter they had, but by the end of it, Kione was tired. Uso noticed, and dismissed them both before taking her back to the berth. It wasn't long later that they stood outside of her room, and Kione paused.

"...what is it, Sola?"

"...I… I just realized you're… gonna be able to come in my room."

Uos flickered, "Do you not want that?"

"No, no, I very much do but I apologize in advance for the mess." Kione blushed, and reached out, touching the keypad, "The doorcode is 0503 if you ever need in."

"Your birthday?"

" _Our_ birthday." The pilot smiled as the door lifted, then groaned softly when the lights didn't turn on. Stepping inside, she squabbled about till she found her light-knob and turned them on, exposing the dorm in a better light.

It was a very simple design. The door itself was in a small hallway that opened into a big room, a shut door directly in front of them across the room. On the wall by the other door was a countertop that had miscellaneous items on it, and as they turned the corner, they could see the rest of the flat. There was a small round table in the center of the flat with a basket of fresh laundry on top and two chairs tucked in, and on the walls were countertops and cabinets. Appliances included a fridge, a sink, and a stove that riddled the room all flush with the countertops. There was even a microwave-toaster tucked in the far corner of the countertop. Around the little hallway corner was Sola's bed, and a closet was built inside the wall that made the entrance way hall.

Uso looked around in eagerness, completely enthralled by the contents. The pilot smiled and led him through, explaining to him whatever he asked about before she went to the second door and opened it, turning on the light. Immediately, the titan jerked away from the new room, and Kione looked at him in surprise.

"What is it?"

"There are people in there!"

There was a second of silence before she burst into laughter, "Silly, that's your reflection! Come look again!" She stepped into the room, and he meekly followed, blinking in amazement at the pane of reflective glass. Cautiously, then reached out and touched it, watching his own movements and optical in the mirror.

"That's… me?"

"Yes."

"...I... wow…" He pulled his hand back to touch his optical, chest, and some exposed wires as Kione watched curiously. Soon, he had gotten used to the reflective pain and looked over into the rest of the room, "What's that?"

"That's a toilet, and a shower. I know you recognize those terms."

"Of course." Uso hummed, reaching out and pressing the button on the toilet, watching in fascination as it flushed, "Have you ever lost things in here?"

"Not really, but I've lost some earrings in the shower." She laughed, then gentle tugged him, "Come to bed, I want to sleep."

Uso nodded and followed after her, looking at the bed as if thinking about what to do before he sat on it. It instantly creaked but not dangerously, and he laid down sideways, head on the pillow again. The pilot laid down in front of him, facing him, and the awkward silences started to fill the room. A small tint started to cover Kione's pale face, and he chuckled.

"What is it, 'Oose?"

"Your heart rate is extremely elevated and your core temperature is steadily rising."

"Hey, don't monitor me! That's cheating!"

"Hardly! " He scoffed, then reached out and tugged her close. She tucked her head under his chin but he got back up and put her on her back, pushing her close to the wall and laying back down beside her so that her slung arm was safely guarded by a pillow next to the wall, "There. So you feel safe."

Kione burrowed her head closer and murmured 'thank you'. She made a little noise when he started to pet her head, but soon, she had drifted off into a comforting dreamland, Uso following her into her subconscious as he drifted into standby.

 **_-Day 15-_ **

Jack had been spotted outside his room, at 2 a.m. of all times by Frost, trying to sneak into the titan bay with BT's optical. He hadn't even get through comming his trainee before Nate came ripping into the hanger and tackled Jack, who had just finished placing the optical in the chassis. Sola arrived in time to hear Nate and Chase loudly scolding him and BT. Jack looked extremely embarrassed, but BT seemed… smug. His smugness faded and he made a surprised noise at the sight of Uso, stepped over the small humans and approaching, squatting.

"Unit Uso? Is that you?"

"In the frame! Haha, get it?" Uso said, getting a gentle smack by Sola. BT's optical twisted and Jack's head swiveled to see what was making his titan practically _radiate_ jealousy, gaping. His eyes came to the female pilot, and he grinned a relieved grin, breaking away from the scolders to approach.

"Sola! I'm so glad to see you!" He opened his arms and Kione had a momentary tick where she was afraid but instantly told herself this was _Jack_. Jack was her best friend and he'd never do anything to even remotely harm her. He stepped forward into his hug and was glad he didn't squeeze her, but gasped at the bandage she could feel under his shirt.

"What happened?"

"Got hit, I'm okay now. What about you?"

Kione bit her lip, a small rush of memories and emotions and she shook her head but managed to whisper, "I'm alright."

Jack noticed her little change and wanted to ask but he felt BT irrupt that idea before words could leave his mouth, _Don't._

 _What happened?_

 _Something that she will have to tell you when she is ready._

Jack became instantly worried but continued to hold his friend until she was ready to let go, then turned to Uso, gawking. The titan's optical flickered.

"Hello, Pilot Cooper. You are a much shorter hero then I anticipated."

Jack looked immediately offended and Kione burst into laughter, BT gently pushing on Uso's chest with a massive finger. "You've always known how tall I was!" Jack cried, face reddening at the laughs of his comrades.

"Yes but at a human height, the difference is noticeable! You are only .12 meters* taller than my Pilot!"

Jack huffed, shaking his head and looking unhappily at Kione. She only grinned.

"How did you acquire such a chassis?" BT rumbled, squatting down, and Uso shrugged.

"Smith."

"Smith?"

"It's an experimental chassis. Still has hangups."

"You are very expressive now, and your vocal patterns have changed as well."

"Have they?" Uso looked up, then looked back forward and did a little shrug-head-tilt, causing his pilot to giggle, "I didn't notice."

BT pushed him again slightly with his finger, and both turned as the other three men approached the group, Chase clapping his hands together.

"Well, Jack, it's good to see you're doing well, and you too Kione, but I'm going back to bed. Good night." Chase left, followed by Nate, and after two little nods were shared between Jack and Frost, the trainer followed. Kione looked at Jack, then to BT, before looking back.

"We you actually resting, or we you doing _other things_?" Her voice hinted to dirtier things, and Uso could feel her humor.

Jack's face turned several hues of red before it settled on a fraction of a tint from pink, his mouth moving but no answer coming out. BT made a series of small noises before answering for his pilot.

"He was getting better."

"BT, I may not be able to read your face, but I can _hear_ your tone."

"S-Sola!" Jack finally sputtered, breathing like he was out of breath and reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. She noticed his anxious output and gave him a sincere smile.

"Jack, it's okay. Your secret is safe with me but, too be honest, I'm sure we've all figured it out by now."

"I hate you guys so much," Jack groaned, Uso laughing at him as BT lowered his hand to flop back into.

"We are going on a stroll. Farewell, Pilot Kione. Unit Uso."

"Unit BT."

"Have fun, guys!" Kione cackled, and looked to Uso, a smile on her lips, "Let's go back to sleep."

 **_-Day 30-_ **

Uso was in standby, resting close to his pilot as she slept. This last month had been eventful, her mood was much better and her arm was healing rapidly. She slept soundly, and IMC activity was at an all time low. Oscar said they must be preparing, but they wouldn't know ye. 'We have spies, they'll get back to us', Briggs had said, and Oscar hopped she was right. Jack and BT were rarely seen, but when they were, he seemed to linger near Uso and his pilot. Maybe it was because of the conversation he and BT had had, about wanting to _love_ their pilots. BT seemed to have a full grasp of that concept, and as much as he tried to explain, Uso wasn't sure if we quite understood the human concept to its fullest.

He wanted to love Kione, but _could_ he?

In dreamland, his pilot's dreams were starting to take a slow turn. The calm environment that she normally dwelled in started to become cold and tense, like a battlefield before a battle. He noticed the change when it first started, seeing if he steer it back but it continued until in her mind, she was completely alone. He tried to call out to her across the link, but it sounded muted, muffled. His pilot twitch, and made a loud whimper. Knowing he was going to push some boundaries, Uso desperately dove into her subconscious, hoping he could grab her and pull her out.

The atmosphere changed; it was damp, hot. He felt claustrophobic, and tried to squirm, forgetting for a moment he was in her dream. A sudden pain erupted from his face, followed quickly by a pain searing through his shoulder and he could hear his pilot's desperate cries for help. It took him a moment to feel that someone was pushing her down, and more pain, one he was not familiar with, drown out all other. The screaming got louder, before he was visibly able to see what was going on.

Time, or his concept of time, seemed to hold still as he took into account what Uso could see. During that time, he felt horror, anger, sickness, and a drowning loss. But as time restarted, he remembered that this was a dream, and he could stop this. Shaking himself out of Kione's nightmare, he sat up and started to shake his pilot as carefully as he could, mindful of her injured shoulder.

"Kione, it's a dream, wake up... You gotta wake up. Sola... Sola!"

Uso startled when Kione sat straight up and let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain and fear, tears running down her face and her breathing frantic between sobs. He was stunned for a second before he carefully looped his arms about his distraught pilot, putting her face to his scarf and trying his best to comfort her.

"It's okay, you're safe! You're safe, shhh…."

Kione continued to sob, her breathing labored and shaking. It took almost an hour for her to come all the way back to a calm, but their link tuned him into every tremor, every quickened heartbeat, every discomfort. When an hour had passed, she had her arm wrapped tightly around his neck, face buried in his scarf, breathing calm beside the occasional sniffle.

"Sola… are you alright?" Kione sniffed and slowly leaned back. Her eyes were red and leaking, as well as her nose, and her mouth moved but no sound was heard.

"I… I had a nightmare… You… know what those are?" Her voice was breaking, like a bad connection on the radio.

"I do. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…" She stopped, her eyes glazing before she teared up again, "Uso, I've been telling people for so long that I've been okay. I don't want to tell them the truth because I'm afraid of what they'll say."

"Sola… you can talk to me. I am your titan, I am here for your protection, whether it be from physical or mental harm. I am not _telling_ you to talk to me, I am just stating that I will _listen_.

Kione swallowed, looking at his bright pink optical, then nodded, swallowing, "When… When I got out of boot camp, I… I was just turning seventeen, I get sent to the rifleman squad. There was this one guy, he had been in a few years… He was nice, sweet, protective but he was vain and quick to anger but I was young and I didn't know what I was doing… He… I don't know what happened, but, he got me to drink and he found out I was underage, and that I'd never… _been_ with a man. I don't know what happened but suddenly I couldn't move and he just…"

Her voice trailed off, and Uso hugged her a little tighter, shielding his own emotions from leaking onto her. He was hurting for her, but angry someone would _do that_ to _his_ pilot.

"You don't have to say anymore about that. I know, I understand."

"Did you know?"

"No, but… when I was in the database, I saw… things. Things that I cannot believe have happened and are happening. And how much was swept under the rug."

"They didn't believe me, military police, and neither did my own Mother," Kione said bitterly, "She told me I was asking for it, that I was a whore."

"No, she was wrong," Uso held her tightly, "That was his doing, not yours. Please, don't ever believe that, Sola."

There was a silence that lingered into the uncomfortable, then back into the comfortable again as Kione laid her head on Uso's chest and listened to the machinery do it's work. He made a soft hum, then carefully scooped her up.

"'Oose?"

"Come, you need a warm bath."

Uso set his pilot on the counter once they made it in, closing then locking the bathroom door behind them. Going to the tub, he turned the values to a tolerable heat for a human being, then plugged the drain and squabbled around in her bath cubby before finding what he wanted. _Bath Fizz._ Dropping one of the balls in the water, he watched as it foamed up and filled the room with a sweet scent, then looked to his pilot, who'd already gotten her spring off, as well as her sling.

"Will you need help?"

"No, I can get in myself. Look away?"

"Of course." He got up, turning the tub off when it was full enough and went to the door, facing it. There was some noise, followed by water sloshing and loud sigh before he heard her voice.

"Okay, you can turn around."

Uso did so, coming over and sitting cross-legged by the tub, grabbing a handtowel and putting it on the edge, then rested his 'chin' on it, by her arm. She was covered to the top of her… breast? He thinks that's what they're called (and a quick search confirmed this), with the foam and water, one knee rising out of the water as she laid back. She looked at him with an expression he didn't know, but it filled him with warmth.

Kione's injured arm moved a little before she huffed and reached over, draping it slightly across his head, curling her fingers to trace the lines and seams in his shell. He leaned slightly into it, cycling to sound like a content purr.

"...thank you, Uso, for listening."

"Always, Sola."

 _**-Day 50-** _

Kione was taking him to town today.

Uso was so excited he could barely hold himself still as they rode in one of the shuttles to town. It was just them today, no other titans, no other pilots, just them. They were suppose to say hi to Jack and BT, as apparently they had a surprise, as well as Oscar for a hello, but beside that they would be blissfully alone.

While they couldn't be outwardly flirtatious, Kione and Uso had long since learned how to do that over the link. Holding hands, hugging, all could be perfectly mimicked when you closed your eyes and indulged in imagination. It had taken some getting used to, but she told him she could feel a shape. Hands, chest, neck, breath going through her hair, soft clothes against her face. He was trying so hard for her, and she appreciated every second, and made sure to tell him that.

The shuttle came to a stop and Kione got up, closely followed by Uso as they stepped out of the tram… and he made a vocal gasp. All around them was what he recognized as snow, but the buildings and lampposts and streets… they were covered in sparkling lights and red decor.

"What…. What's this?"

"I forgot to tell you. A human holiday, came from the original core planets. They called it 'Christmas'."

"Christmas?"

"Yes, it's an old core holiday celebrated on the shortest day of the year here, the… Winter Solstice? Normally, families would get together and give each other gifts. Sometimes, it's the only time family gets to see each other. It's the Eve Of today, when most people are out and enjoying the town or still coming in from missions and other bases."

"Wow… I... My sensors are a bit overwhelmed." Uso chirred, and Sola reached out, touching the back of his hand.

"Come, let's find a place to sit then."

They made their way through the town until they came along to a little park. Instantly, Kione got excited, and Uso looked around in wonder. When he found what had gotten her excited, he made a soft 'oh!' of surprise. Up ahead, he could see titans.

They were gathered about in groups, some online, some missing their opticals as if they were elsewhere with their pilots. The mass array of optical colors and aged frames he could see - probably fifty in total- was catastrophic but he did not feel fear. Kione turned to grin at him.

"The Titan Gathering."

"Come again?"

"They had a little competition earlier today, willing Titans let the children of the town decorate them and some adults judge who does the best. Normally it's a very close competition but it's a friendly competition, the kids love it and the titans love it." Kione's face changed, and she let out a little laugh, "I think… Jenny was a fan? I have a picture somewhere, I can remember it."

"We'll try to find it when we go home."

"Okay… hey… Is that…. Nate and Chase up ahead?" Kione squinted, and Uso looked with her. He instantly zoned in on what he saw was bright red hair, and took a step closer.

"Indeed… they seem...Hm, they seem to be with a two more people."

"Maybe Frost?" Kione asked, then turned to Uso, "Do you still need to process?"

"No, I'll be fine now. Come, let's see what those hooligans are up to."

Uso started to walk ahead of her but she easily caught up, and soon, they were almost to the small group. It was indeed Chase, Nate, and Frost, but there was a young man with them she didn't recognize. He had to be her age, with brown hair and brown eyes. Frost saw them first, and nudged Nate.

"Hey, Sola! Uso!" He hollered, stepping through the snow towards them and offering one arm to side-hug. The female pilot easily hugged him back with her good side, smiling brightly as Uso and Nate collided in a man-hug, patting backs. "What brings you guys out here?"

"Uso hasn't seen town before, I thought I'd bring him to see it." Kione smiled at Chase and Frost, then looked to the new person, and offered her good hand, "Pilot Kione."

"Jamie," The man took her hand and shook it, flashing a wonderful smile, "Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"You as well. So, what are ya'll hooligans doing out here?" There was a dead silence as Chase pursed his lips and looked to Nate, obviously withholding a giggle. Nate smiled weakly, and Kione looked worried, "What is it?"

"It is time they say 'Hello', Nate," Chase chimed in, and Jamie smirked a tad.

"Sola, Uso, I'd like you to meet Micah," Nate said, gesturing to the empty space behind him. Kione looked at the empty space, then looked to Uso nervously. Jamie and Chase started to giggle.

"...um..."

There came the sound of something large crunching on snow, and a moment later, a Titan shimmered into view. He looked to be a Ronin-class, but sleeker, and painted in a blue and black camo. Kione jumped at the crunching sound and Uso quickly stepped forward, putting an arm in front of her as the titan came into view. The pilot's jaw dropped, stunned. She didn't know of any type of titan that could that. Looking to Nate, she was at a loss of words before catching up with her train of thought. Nate smiled broadly as the Titan chuckled and squatted down.

"I am MCA-5725, but you may call me Micah."

"Is this who you were referencing to when we saw your letter?" Kione asked, eyes moving back to the titan.

"That's right," Nate said proudly.

"Oh, Nate, you've already been talking about me behind my back? I hope it was all terrible things," Micah said.

"Yes, the worst."

"Oh good, I have a reputation to uphold, after all." Kione stared at Micah, and started to laugh, Uso lowering his arm as he no longer found him as a threat.

"He's sassy. I like it."

"But is your sass as good as your fight?" Uso questioned, tipping his head to one side.

"Of course it is," Kione blinked when he vanished again, then laughed when Micah reappeared a moment later several feet away, leaning casually on his sword.

"He loves to show off," Nate said, smiling fondly at the ronin.

"One of us has to," Micah quipped, and Nate blushed.

"Nate, I adore you, but you worry me sometimes." Kione hummed, teasingly. Chase chuckled.

"Really, he's good. I trust him. He's given me good reason to trust him and we've only met a few times. He was the one that got the ball rolling." The female pilot's eyebrows rose at the redhead's reply.

"So you're the one to blame?"

"Blame? I think you mean _thank_ ," Micah replied haughtily. "Nate's going to be one of our best!"

Kione chewed the inside of her cheek, glancing at Nate, then back to the titan to wave him down. Micah stepped up and squatted down, slinging his sword casually over his shoulder. She stepped forward, looking him up and down and sighing.

"Yes, Pilot?"

"Please be careful with my friend, alright?"

"Just because I'm sassy doesn't mean I override Protocol Three," Micah replied, sounding a little hurt. "Of _course_ I'll be careful with him."

"Well, It's looking with the way you're making him smile, protocol three won't even be needed, hmmm?" Kione winked, and Micah snorted.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

Kione smirked with closed lips, then glanced over at Chase, "I mean, he doesn't seem to mind either. That takes skills."

"Why would he? I'm no threat and he knows Nate is safe with me."

"Oh no, that's not what I mean! I mean you must have been a huge impact to get Chase to believe anybody else beside him can keep Nate safe."

"I heard that!" Chase whined as Micah straightened and chuckled.

"I'm just that good."

"Siamese twins, I swear." Kione smiled. Uso stepped forward now.

"How did you disappear like that, Unit Micah?"

"Top-of-the-line stealth and phasing," Micah replied.

"Strange, but very tactical." He turned to Jamie, "Did you design it?"

"Did indeed,"The Tech smiled brightly, "Got a few more tricks up my sleeve, But those are classified."

"Theta as well?"

"Indeed, indeed."

Kione went to Nate, reaching up and patting his head, fake-sniffling, "Little boy all grown up."

"I'm older than you, Kione," Nate said, deadpan.

"Ask him about the grey hair he found the other day!" Micah chimed in.

"No! We figured out that was one of Frost's, remember?"

"That's what you get for borrowing my helmet," Frost said with a snort.

"Older in body, younger in spirit, baby in piloting." Nate frowned slightly at Kione's reply and looked to Frost, who replied firmly.

"He's no baby. He's going to be one of our best."

Chase laughed, "He's gonna be better than you _and_ Jack, Kione."

"I believe it. Take care of him, please?"

"We will."

"Let's get going, Kione." Uso touched her arm, and she nodded, "I'll see you guys later?"

"Hopefully not," Nate joked, getting a soft slap from Kione before another hug goodbye as they waved farewells, and departed. A few hundred feet away, Kione looked over.

"I smell jealousy, Uso."

"How could I _not?_ That frame was awesome."

As Kione and Uso continued through the town, she indulged him in anything he wanted to look at, able to feel his excitement leaking over the link. She mirrored with with genuine happiness, staying close as he learned new things with every passing second. They even stopped at a little corner vendor, Kione buying a dark chocolate cocoa and having the two sit across from each other in wired chairs nearby. Using the link, she was able to let him experience the flavor and warmth from the small cup, and even though they said nothing through the whole event, staring at each other, the connection was there.

A few hours passed before they entered a little mart, the door chiming as they walked in. A radio played some very old tunes and there was an old woman behind the counter, waving hello then going back to whatever they were working on. It seemed to be an antique shop. Curiously, the two poked around, ooh and ahhing at things they found, and laughing at a few others.

As Uso stepped away from a display of old, painted portraits; his shoulder bumped something, and he turned about to find a small rank of clothing. Kione noticed, and came over to poke around in it, grabbing a sleeve and rubbing it between her fingers.

"This… is this… Oh my gosh, it is!" She quickly drew out what appeared to be a coat, turning it and cooing in excitement.

"What is it?"

"A bomber jacket! I haven't seen one since I was a child. Try it on!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Uso, pleeeaseee?"

Uso made a huffing laugh, being very careful as he put on the delicate piece of clothing. It smelt odd, but in a good way, and the silky inside didn't catch on his metal armor. Soon, he had it on, shuffling it on his shoulders. It was a black leather, with fabric elastic on the bottom near his waist and near his wrists. There was a little fabric near his neck as well, but it was covered by his scarf. Kione stared at him hard, and made the 'turn' motion. He turned in a complete circle.

"Do you like it?" Her voice was strained, as if she was trying to keep her question as neutral as possible, eyes glinting. Uso hummed, looking down at it and tugging at a few parts, "I want to get it for you."

"Is it appealing?"

"It brings out the more human side in you."

"It is hardly tactical, and very rare but if you like it, I-"

"No, Uso." Kione reached out his hands, shaking her head, "Don't let how I feel influence your decisions. This is for you, and if you like it, or don't like it, then it's okay to say so."

Uso flickered at his pilot, then looked around till he found a tall reflective pane, standing in front of it. The jacket did look good, he had to agree, but like he had stated, it was hardly tactical. _But do I really need it in battle? No, it's for me and her, not for anyone else._ Turning back to the expectant Kione, who was gnawing slightly on a knuckle, he tipped his head.

"I have decided that yes, I would enjoy this jacket."

Kione grinned wildly, and nodded, holding out her hands, "Here, give it to me, I'll go check it out."

Uso handed over the jacket with a laugh, and continued to look around as she went to the counter. Something glinted, and he turned to look at what had caught his optical.

A little noise escaped his throat, and he came closer to look, picking it up and turning it in his hand. This…. This, he thought, would look wonderful on Sola. Glancing at the counter, he made optical to eye contact with the checker, and made some brief hand movements, pointing at the item, then to Kione. The woman smiled so only he'd see, and nodded. Quickly, he hid it away for later as his pilot paid and basically skipped back, offering the jacket and whispering 'let's go'. He did his best faceless impression of a smile and put the jacket on, opening the door for her, and glanced back at the old woman to catch a wink. He flickered back, and left.

The next few hours were eventful. They had run into Oscar (with two armed guards in tow) in town and had a wonderful chat before he had to depart as he was going to address some important Militia officials. Kione and Uso then continued to explore the town before they ran basically smack into Jack… and BT. He was sporting a fresh spectre frame, much like Uso's but differently colored to match his chassis' paint, blue optical, and a few inches taller. Kione had almost squealed in excitement, exuberant at her friend's luck, and Uso noticed that Jack was slowly gravitating towards BT's new frame before he'd realize what he was doing and step away every so often, tinting pint.

 _He's very in love with you._ Uso and pinged BT over a private comm, the elder-titan unnoticeably tipping his head slightly.

 _As is she with you._

"Do you wanna go get a bite to eat? I'm starving." Jack laughed, and Kione looked to Uso and BT.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." the two answered in unison, getting laughed from their respect pilots before Jack lifted his arm in a friendly way and Kione ducked under, the two walking in their friendly embrace as the titans walked after, chattering all the way. By the time they got to the diner, it was packed. Jack, however, was able to spot someone and waved, and immediately, Sasha appeared before them

"Jack!"

"Hey, Sasha! Can we get a seat?" He smiled, pointing to the three with him. She winked, and scurried off. Soon, she had them seated in a booth again, humans against the wall, titans between them and the rest of the diner. They four immediately indulged into conversation that lasted up until the food arrived, and by then, they had gotten alot of stares.

"Jack… " Kione had said lowly, leaning a little over the table. He paused mid slurp of his soup, and perked up.

"What is it?"

"I realize now… it might be a little bit harder to conceal our… well, our bonds with our titans."

Jack hummed, then sat back, looking at his soup, then back up, "I see what you mean. But, why bring that up now? I mean, they just look like normal stim pilots, and they're pretty common."

"Yeah, but their voices, their appearance, everyone going to recognize them off the bat. What should we do?"

"Well, I've heard of an old trick," BT chimed in, "Where two people who are very much friends date and are very expressive and open with it as to cover up their relationships with other people."

Kione and Jack stared at BT, then the male pilot slowly made a face, "I don't… that's not very ideal."

"Who would we date?" Kione asked, looking to Uso.

"Easy, each other." Uso's reply startled them instantly, and the two pilots looked to each other, one tinting, and the other quickly following. There was excuses tossed around, the titans easily squashing them before they were both a good color red, and looked back to each other.

"...do… you…" Jack started, nervous.

"Do I what?" Kione asked, listing a brow.

"Do you wanna fake-date me?" She chewed that comment around in her mind, then put out her hand. Jack looked at it, and back to her face.

"Sure, let's be as hetro as possible without really being hetro and have a few sleep overs until we can figure out what to do, starting tomorrow. Agreed?"

The pilot thought on that before he smiled, taking her hand and shaking it, "Deal."

"Good," Kione laughed, then looked out the window, her head doing a double take, "Jack, BT, Uso, look outside!"

The three snapped their head to look, and standing outside the window were none other but Barker and Briggs. She was wearing a large, puffy coat and to all their surprise, appeared to me wearing makeup, a small smile on her lips. Barker was wearing something more casual but had a heavy jacket and had a sappy grin on his face as he spoke words they couldn't hear.

Jack almost pressed his face to the glass, a devilish grin crossing his face as he shouted, "C'mon, Barker, do it!"

"Don't back down, old man!" Kione added with a raised voice, glad they couldn't be seen or heard through the thick, mirrored glass. Their commotion brought a few other eyes to look, but most recognized the two that stood outside, and soon there was a little crowd standing near the windows to watch, cheering Barker and Briggs on.

Something Barker must have said made Briggs laugh, and she tossed her head back a little, then came back up, smiling even bigger. He continued to speak, and Kione noticed a little glint in the female commander's eyes as her face only changed minutely.

"She's gonna do it!" she whispered loudly, and everyone fell dead silent, watching with intensity.

It happened so fast some people jumped and several people missed it, Briggs giving Barker a quick peck that instantly shut him up, his face full of surprise while her's wore a smug grin. He was quick to recover, saying something Kione could make out as 'why you little' before leaning forward and clashing his lips to hers.

The diner erupted into cheers, so loud that the two stopped kissing for a moment to look around and see where the muffled noise was coming from, but guessed it was for something else and went back to kissing. The noise died down to whoops and laughs as everyone returned to their tables, some yelling 'Attaboy Barker!' and others 'She's in for a ride!'. Kione and Jack only laughed, even harder when BT informed them he'd recorded everything.

The day was gone, and soon it was night, time for Kione and Uso to head back. They were alone on the tram ride back, her leaning against him and dozing only slightly. He was staring out the window before he made a little coo, and reaching into his scarf.

"Sola."

"Hmm?" she lifted her head, and he opened his hand before her. There was a loud gasp, and her hands came to her face, covering her mouth as her eyes watered. In his hand he held a kazashi, made of thick silk threads to shape a koi fish and three flowers by it; One Gold, One Pink, One Blue**.

"Oh, Uso…" Her voice was so quiet, and she went to carefully take the delicate object from his hand. "How… How did you know about?"

"I know about the koi from your dreams, sometimes I'd… divulge and find you swimming in the kopi ponds from your father's home, when you were growing up, yeah?"

"Yes, I… I love koi, so much. I miss them, they all had personalities and knacks to them, they were like a big family. We had one Koi that was so big… Kisho… and I had two koi that followed me everywhere if I got in the water."

"You miss them?"

"I miss my family, and my home, but I don't miss earth. I couldn't stay there forever… Dad always said the stars called my name and I always tried to answer. And… I would have never met you if I stayed… Maybe… it was you calling me."

Uso dimmed his optical in attempt to softly smile, taking the clip and putting it in her hair before hugging her softly. She reached up as well, hugging him tight with her one good arm. "Merry Christmas, Sola Kione."

"Merry Christmas, Uso."

They stayed together in each other's arms all the way back as the snow continued to fall, a serene peace they knew only lasted so long.

 **_-End Part 1-_ **

* * *

_* Sola is 5 ' 4", Jack is 5' 8", for us Americans! FOUR INCHES!_

 _** Search River Koi Kanzashi by sincerelylove on Deviantart!_


	26. One Hundred Days with You, Part 2

**_'One Hundred Day with You' is a two part story, only separated for length. Previously, it was going to be separated due to adult themes, but that has been rehashed. Please know while part two will contain some adult themes, the actual *ahem* 'porn 'will be its own separate fic, titled "Day 99".  
Thank you for your time, and please, enjoy what you've all been waiting for :D_**

* * *

 ** _-Day 70-_ **

Jack and Kione's plan had worked. They, slowly but surely, started to openly flirt, hug, hang out, do everything they could that started screaming 'COUPLE' without crossing any lines they had already set in place for each other, and it worked so well at even Nate and Chase weren't sure what was going on. Soon, the focus was drawn away from the titans that were always there, right by their sides, and onto the two pilots' interactions.

Now, to the general eye, the titans were just very close friends, and Jack and his 'girlfriend' were the item of talk. For the two pilots, it was exhausting at the start but they were sure most their stress was gone, for every passing blush that their titans brought upon them, people passed off as 'a friend making a comment about their "lover"'.

Or, that's what they were all hoping was happening. So far, there was only a few that didn't buy it, like Nate, Chase, Smith, and Frost (who knew it was a blanket from Day 1).

At least they found it downright hilarious.

Uso snapped out of his thoughts as he opened the door, returned from his adventure to the laundromat, shutting the door behind him and listening as he heard the shower running. _Good, she's cleaning up._ He thought, and started to quickly get the clothes folded and put away. Everything was still amazingly warm, and he paused while holding one particularly fluffy, heavy towel.

 _I'm sure she would love to have this coming out of the shower, I know I would._ He nodded to himself, and went to the bathroom, not realizing he hadn't heard the shower turn off and pushed open the door, stepping inside, "Hey S-"

Uso stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the towel at his feet, and made a little electronic bleat. Before him, his pilot stood stark naked on the bathmat, staring at him as he entered unannounced, frozen in place. It didn't take long for him to recover, and he scrambled.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I forgot to knock. L-Lemme-!" He stooped and scooped up the towel, standing back upright to see her bright red cheeks, but she wasn't... freaking out. Come to think of it, why was he freaking out? Pausing, he brought his processor back down, making what sounded like a calming sigh, then looked back at Kione, and offered the towel. "Fresh from the dryer."

"Thank you," Her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear it as she took the fabric and started to dab herself dry with one arm. He continued to stare as she went across her whole self, then stood upright, holding the now wet fabric in front of her. "Uso… have… you never seen me naked?"

"N-No, I step out."

"I could have sworn-"

"I normally look at other tabs," He butted in, "When I'm facing you if you're doing something. I didn't… want to be a pervert."

Kione laughed a little, then stepped through the bathroom and past him, taking his hand as he went. Blindly, Uso followed, keeping his optical on the back of her head. Some of his processors were overheating, and his internal fans had kicked in, but there was no apparent reason _why_ this was happening. Kione sat on the bed, then patted the spot next to her, and he quickly sat.

"Maybe it's time I gave you a basic human-ology lesson." There was something about her tone that said she was nervous but also low-key excited, and he was too. Something like a gulp escaped his vocal processor as she slowly lowered the towel and rested it on her lap. He didn't understand why his optical was drawn down to her breast but it was. He reached up but almost flinched when she moved as well, staying still as she moved his hands and fingers around, then touched them to her body.

Her breasts were soft and squishy, and he was afraid he'd hurt her as he squeezed a little, then kneaded his hand. The pink nubs started to harden and his pilot's mouth parted, a soft sigh leaving her lips and her cheeks tinted. Trying not to be invasive, he tuned into the sensations she was receiving, and more of his fans kicked in. _Oh my._

"Does that feel good?" He finally rumbled, amazed at the tone he was using. She seemed to be as well, staring for a second before answering.

"Yeah… they get sore really easily so… your warm hands feel really nice." She blushed, leaning more into him, "You can touch elsewhere."

Uso nodded a little, then started to slowly trail his hands across her body, touching scars and indents and bumps. She was lean yet muscular save for her injured arm, without too many marks but enough to bring character. Some touches she leaned into, others she pulled away from. He was learning so much as she answered anything he asked about her body.

"Can… Can you lay on your stomach?"

"Sure." Sola put the towel to the side and laid down, watching him curiously. Sitting by her, he started to trail fingers down her back and legs and rump. Wondering, he squeezed her ass and got a little squeak, thrilled by the noise and started to kneed. "Mmm, that feels good."

"Muscular tension release?"

"We call it a massage."

Uso opened his internal database and did a little research before he got up onto the bed, straddling her legs. She looked at him questioningly, but instantly set her head back down when he put his fingertips to her back and started to rub in gentle circles.

"Oooohh my god, that feels amazing." Uso chuckled at her soft moan, working his way up her back, then back down, going over her thighs and calves to her feet. Some spots, he could feel, were particularly sore, and he spent extra time on those. Almost thirty minutes passed before he was done, his pilot laying in a drooling puddle on the bed, and he laughed.

"Roll over, lemme get the top of your thighs."

"OKaaayyy…" Kione took a minute to flop over, and he paused. She had a small patch of fur -hair?- growing at the bottom of her abdomen, right above where her thighs connected to her body. Delicately, he reached out and touched it, but his pilot jerked and he drew his hand back so quick you might think he'd burned himself, her voice sounding mortified, "Uso!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't… I didn't know you had, uh… lower hair." He tripped over his words, quickly looking away from it and starting to rub her thighs, avoiding it as much as possible. She watched him not, but shook her head heard.

"It's alright, as you said, you didn't know. My… womanhood, I guess, it's right below that and you got a little close." She murmured, and he looked up, tipping his head.

"Your genitalia?"

"Yes, that. It's sensitive so please don't touch it."

"Kione, not to be rude, but I do know a little about sex."

Kione laughed at him, and nodded, "I know, I know, but I'm not ready to explain to you the real thing, h'kay?" She laid back down,pulling the towel over the patch as he continued to rub her thighs until soon, the pilot had drifted off. He got up, quickly turning off the lights and finding a blanket, covering them both and lying down next to her.

He had never felt this before. That burning emotion he was sure was love was coming on so hard and hot that he was almost afraid of it, and he wanted to touch her but know absolutely better to in case of invoking a nightmare. Sighing frustrated, he nuzzled into her cheek, his fans slowly coming down.

"...Uso…"

"Yes, Sola?"

"I… thank you… for that. I liked it. A lot. I like you."

"I like you too, Sola Kione. Now get some rest."

There was a giggle, and she turned, pressing her body to his for comfort, and he found a wave of protectiveness overcome him as he gently wrapped around her and lulled her to sleep. This is how they would sleep together from then on out, her completely trusting and him with every intent to never betray her.

 _Because…I… I love… her... trust._

 **_-Day 85-_ **

Kione was starting to get more and more comfortable being naked around him, and the more and more she did, the more and more Uso was changing. He'd get hot, so hot sometimes she'd mentioned he'd be very warm to the touch, and his processor would not be able to make sense of it. But he wanted to touch her. Anywhere, everywhere, even when she had clothes on, just something. Sometimes, she'd allow it, but there were times when she did not, and she definitely did not allow any touching near the patch. It was aggravating to Uso's processors but he did not dare touch after being told no. Even Protocol Three lingered in the background, a threatening program that would stop any and all action, but he made sure to have enough control on himself that the Protocol would never be needed.

Uso never, ever, _ever_ wanted to hurt his pilot. And he never wanted her to re-experience her nightmares. The mere thought of putting her through that made him sick, so he always made sure to ask, and never continued after a stop. **_I will not be like him._**

But now, the heat he was experiencing was almost unbearable, and the things he wanted to experience through her were scaring him. So he decided, now would be a good time to talk to BT. Maybe, he hoped, maybe he would understand, and have a solution for all this.

 _Unit BT…_

 _Yes, Unit Uso?_

 _May I speak to you, in private, near our chassis?_

 _Of course. I will be there momentarily._

Uso was quick to excuse himself from his pilot's room and sprinted through base, getting a few stares and laughs, but he made it to his and BT's titan chassis right as the other did. BT looked chipper, calm and collected like he always did, and turned his blue optical upon the pink optical of the frazzled AI.

"What is is, Uso? Are you alright?"

"I'm having problems with my processor," He started, shifting from foot to foot, "And, and I think it's because of Sola."

"Elaborate?"

"I… I saw her naked... and she let me touch her, a massage, and since then all I've wanted to do is always touch her or hold her. But I'm scared I'm going to push a boundary because of what has happened to her." Uso spoke quietly as not to be heard, and shook his head, "Tell me, BT, was is happening to me?"

BT hummed, then slowly sat down on the concrete, patting a spot beside him. Uso was quick to sit down, staring expectantly. BT stared back, then let out a little chuckle.

"You are experiencing what I have already, but it one of the steps to understanding love."

"The tell me, why do I want to touch her even when she tells me no?"

"It is lust. Lust is a human emotion, one you are probably experiencing because _she_ is lusting for you. She wants you, sexually, because that is how humans work. But you have to get past that, because lust is not all there is. It is just one of the many steps to and of love."

"I see… She's lusting after me as well, though? Are you sure?"

"You are connected, her emotions, even ones she's unconsciously projecting, can affect you as well. This is not a guarantee, as maybe you are generating them yourself, but you will know if she comes onto you."

"Comes on to me?"

"Desires sexual intercourse."

Uso paused, allowing himself to process that. Finally, he shook his head, "Impossible, I do not have what is needed."

"You do not have to," BT's voice sounded like he was smirking, and Uso grunted.

"But we do not have compatible parts."

"Uso, you have access to the database now, correct? Centuries back, people believed only a man and a woman could love each other, because that's how they could reproduce, and they shunned other types of love. As the years progressed, however, people's mindset started to change. And then, space travel became more and more prevalent, _humans_ themselves started to change. They longed for any sort of human touch, from a man or woman, even non-humans like us. You and I are not the first to be loved by humans, and we will most certainly not be the last. We are at war, we lose more than we can love."

"What does that have to do with my current predicament?"

"I'm saying that you do not need a human phallus to make her happy. Sex isn't just a cherry on top of everything, it is part of what makes _everything_. Let me ask you this: Has she said she loves you?"

Uso paused, slowly running back all their conversations in his head, and shook it, "No…"

"Then intercouse is not something you should be worrying about right now. When she is ready, and she lets you know she is ready, let her lead you. I have known your pilot long enough to know that not giving her the reins is the fastest way to failure. She knows what to do."

"But… can I prepare for when she is ready?" Uso asked carefully. BT's optical twinkled, and a little chuckle escaped him.

"Now, you are asking the _right_ questions."

 **_-Day 95-_ **

It was just another day for the four as Kione made a show of climbing up the side of BT's chassis to sit by Jack, him winking as he put an arm over her shoulder and the pair giggling at the ogling as they left the base. Uso was already waiting for them at the normal spot, and this comical show of 'affection' had become a pattern for them on their time off. She had almost full motion of his arm back by now, and his wounds had finally healed. They'd be going back to duty soon, so they had to use whatever time they had to milk this ploy.

Once they were out of sight of base, Jack dropped his arm away and Kione smiled at him.

"You think we're going to be able keep this up?"

"Hell yeah I do. Everyone already thought we had a thing for each other," Jack snickered, leaning back and looking at the sky, his fingers idly petting his titan's shoulder optical "I never have really been able to say thank you for this. It takes a lot of stress off."

"Really? I thought you'd find it more stressful."

"Nah, not really. It was when we started, but not anymore. How long we've been at this?"

"Mmm, about two months."

"Damn, times flies…" Jack smiled at her, and she smiled back, then looked forward in search for Uso. Jack's smile fell as soon as she looked away, gnawing at the inside of his cheek. There was a long silence, then, "Hey, Kione."

"Hmm?" She turned and looked at him, noticing the sudden seriousness, and turned to face him entirely, "What's wrong?"

"I… something has been bugging me since the mission, when you stayed behind to get BT… I feel.. I feel like something happened but… you're not talking about it." There was a gentle murmur from BT of 'Jack' as the titan slowed slightly, and Kione blinked at him as he sat up and scooted closer. "Sola, I'm your best friend. We've been through thick and thin together, and this is the most you've shut me out in _years._ "

Kione stared at him, and slowly dropped her eyes, not looking at him. Jack bit his lip nervously, his voice very gentle, "Please talk to me…"

"Jack… I…. It's not something I want to share, but if it weren't for BT, I would not be here right now."

"If it were not for you, pilot, _none_ of us would be here," BT rumbled, coming to a slow halt. The wind picked up slightly and blew the early spring air around them, causing their hair to wave softly with it. "You opened my... eyes, I suppose... back on that planet about how I really felt about Jack, and it gave me the confidence to talk to him about it. I knew… I knew Jack felt about me like he did, but I was never sure how to approach it."

BT's large hand raised and gently rubbed a finger between Jack shoulderblades, the man leaning back into the touch with a soft sigh, a smile playing on his lips before he opened his eyes again and focused on Kione. She had not lifted her head, but there was a soft smile on her lips.

"I didn't do anything, just sped up the inevitable," she said softly. "You two were destined for each other from day one… And I didn't ever want to see you again like you were when you lost him, Jack. It was hard, it hurt because we didn't know how to help you…"

Jack smiled lopsidedly, and bent forward, gently nudging her forehead with his. Kione made a startled noise, then relaxed, leaning into him as well. A moment later, she felt BT's finger gently resting on her back.

"We love you, Sola. You're family to us. You, Uso, Nate, Chase…" Jack said softly, moving to put his lips to her forehead, "So i want you to know, if you ever need to talk, we're here for you."

There was a soft sniffle, and Kione whispered, "I love you too…Both of you, thank you... "

They sat there in silence for a little while before BT removed his fingers from the back of the two and started forward again. Sola and Jack continued to lean on each other, silently healing in each others company. After some time, Jack laughed.

"What is it?" Kione asked.

"You know, I'm sure there's someone who would love to hear you say that too."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, there you guys are!" Uso's voice suddenly filled their ears and they sat up to see the vanguard squatting amongst a dozen or so floating rocks. His bright pink optical flickered in joy and Kione stared at him but something began to turn in her head, looking at Jack. Jack only smiled, and looked back to Uso as he started to stand up.

"Hey, you ready for that winter picnic?"

 **_-Later that Evening...-_ **

It had been a wonderful outing.

BT and Uso had packed a warm lunch that was happily shared as they chatted and laughed, away from prying eyes and spies as it was just them in the middle of nature. Soon as they had finished, the two pairs had decided to go their own ways. Jack and BT had plans, and unbeknown to Kione, Uso did too.

Koine, for now, was sitting in the mostly dim cockpit, squirming every so often in excitement. Uso was bringing her somewhere but to her annoyance, he wouldn't tell her were or let her see. They'd been at a half-sprint for almost an hour, and despite their ongoing conversation, her impatience had built.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright Uso, I've humored you but I just can't stand it, where in the stars are we going?!" Kione asked, pining. Uso only let out a soft chuckle and came to a halt. She could hear some noises, and suddenly the cockpit was opening, causing her to squint in suprise. "Uso?"

The pilot was quick to let out a sharp gasp as she was scooped up bridal style and -what she immediately recognized as Uso's warm Spectre frame- hopped down from the cockpit to the ground below. She blinked hard, and as her eyes started to adjust, her mouth gaped open.

Before them, as far as the eye could see, was a field of golden flowers. The sky was a rainbow of colors as Harmony's winter sun was setting in the distance, casting a wonderful paintbrush of pink, purple, orange and gold on the bottom of the clouds. The wind picked up, and unlike earlier, it was warm.

 _An early spring on Harmony._

Uso let out another soft chuckle, gently spinning them in a circle and putting his faceplates to her ear, whispering a husky 'surprise.' before he gently set her down on her feet.

Kione was stunned, standing there in awe as she looked out across the field, whispering breathlessly, "Uso… how did you find this place?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me about it, a long time ago." Uso smiled. He'd always known about this place, from the moment he'd been online. Smith had imparted him the knowledge of this place. Why? He might never know, but he would be sure to thank to man later. Gently, he reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and brought out a thick golden piloting scarf, stepping forward and draping it around Kione's neck and shoulders to keep her warm. She leaned into him, and he felt his systems become warm.

"It's so beautiful…" She said softly, so captivated by the sight that she didn't see Uso continue to stare at her as he quietly agreed.

"It is." Slowly, and ever so gently, Uso wrapped his arms around from behind her in a complete act of protection and adoration, pulling her back so her head was under his chin. Kione ducked under it, making herself comfortable and holding the back of his hands with her own. There they stood, content with the total silence of the shared moment, watching the sun slowly start to set.

It was as the sun started to reach its apex of fading beauty that Uso cleared his throat gently.

"Sola…"

"Hmm?" Kione looked up, unable to truly see him from under his chin but she tried, smiling soundly.

"I… I don't know how to tell you this but I will try to explain it to the best that I can." He said, his voice a bit shaky, "But… undoubtedly, I am sure without any hesitation, that I have feelings for you. You brought warmth and emotion and happiness into my existence that I'm sure no one else ever could have. Seeing you hurt or sad tears me up inside and it makes me want to do whatever I can to help you and protect you. Being away from you, for even a minute, hurts every part of me and I couldn't imagine wanting anyone else but you as my pilot...as my friend...as…"

During his little speech, Kione had gently unwrapped herself from Uso to step away and look him right in the face, giving him her undivided attention. The look she was giving him, it brought him back to the hospital room, when he finally got her back, and it brought all systems to a slow halt until he was at a loss of words. As the sun continued to set through the clouds, a little sunbeam illuminated her, and in that moment, Sola Kione became the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I love you, Uso."

Those four words completely blindsided Uso, his vocal processor making a little chirring as he started at Kione, optical brightening. He noticed now the tears, tears of joy welling in her eyes as she reached up and touched his chest. His hand gently came up and touched her cheek, rubbing the tears away as the link started to bubble, his and her side, overflowing into each other.

"I love you too, Sola."

There, on that early spring evening in the sunset, two lovers embraced, realizing now that this whole time exactly what they needed was standing there... directly in front of them. But even then, they were not done.

This time, it was Uso who pulled away, only slightly but enough for his pilot to make a noise of protest. Gently, he pulled her tighter, putting his forehead to hers and tipping her head back into his hand, causing her breath to humorously fog up the bottom of his optical.

"Uso?"

 _Sola… I've always wondered… what would it be like to kiss you?_

Kione's heart skipped a beat as his voice echoed in her brain, but he did not let her answer as he suddenly flooded her link at the exact moment he leaned forward. Instead of glass, she could feel a hot breath and soft lips gently touching hers but not pushing. He did not push, only invited…

 _Uso…_ Keeping her eyes shut as to not break the magic, Kione closed the distance and their lips met with the softest of greetings. Slow, soft pecks turned into a long, heated kiss that neither wanted to break. But as sun finally went down and the chillness of evening started to set in, they relaxed in each other's arms. She pulled away, cheeks a hot pink, and smiled the warmest of smiles.

"I _definitely_ love you."

"And I you, darling. Come." Gently, Uso scooped her back up bridal style, heading back to the cockpit, "Let's go home."

 **_-Day 100-_ **

Uso and Kione lay in bed; him staring into her eyes, and she staring into his dimmed optical. They had been up for hours, whispering sweet pillow talk now, and despite it being nearly 4 AM the pilot felt not a lick of exhaustion. Uso's gently ran his fingers through her long hair or down her side, and she traced the lines of his plating.

"...Sola?"

"Yes, love?" Kione could feel him fill with giddiness every time she call him that, and he gently rolled atop of her, looking down into her eyes.

"What are we going to do, after the war?"

Kione's eyes flickered as she thought about that, then lifted her hands and gently ran them down his back. "I don't know yet, love. Do you have an idea in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we should stake claim on that beautiful field of flowers."

"Do you now? I don't think it's a bad idea. Build a little house, maybe?"

"Do you think they'd let us?"

"I think when the war is over, people will be too damn busy celebrating to care about what we do with our lives." Kione smiled, then placed a gentle kiss on his chin, getting a resounding purr.

"And after that?"

"Hmm, I don't know. But I know this, I'd love to live out the rest of this life with you, Uso."

Uso flickered at her, then leaned down to press his foreplates to her cheek again, rolling so she was between him and the wall. She felt the safest here, he knew, and even safer when they lay close to each other like this. Sola snuck her arms around his neck and hugged tightly, her eyes now starting to water and a soft yawn escaping her throat.

"How about we talk more about this in the morning, Sola?" Uso rumbled, getting a one-eyed look.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go to sleep."

Kione smiled, tucking her head against his and slowly drifted off. When he was sure she was asleep, only then did he allow himself to drift into stasis, and to his own amazement, find himself his own dreams.

Dreams of the future.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for sticking with me this past 15 months. The end is near, guys!**_  
 _ **Keep your eyes out for the 'Day 99' fic, it will be here sooner than you expect ewe.**_  
 _ **-Danii**_


	27. The End

A/N:

After much thought, I've decided to bring _**Take my Hand**_ to an end here. It's been a long journey of trials and tribulations, and I don't have the heart to end the story like I planned to. While I will be writing more about this participial group, this arc ends here, in happiness.

To start, I wanted to thank you all for your support, your love, and your comments.

 **Kie and Mako:** Thank you so much for fleshing out this universe, being my beta readers, and being my best friends! Luv you two gay bastards!

 **Matt:** Thank you for being my 'hater' and pointing out the stupidest of loopholes :D

 **Everyone on the discord server :** You all have been amazing inspiration and motivation. I would have never come this far without knowing people cared to read what I write!

 **Everyone else :** Thank you for holding on for so long. It's been a long year and a half

 **And to everyone to come:** I hope you love the story as much as I do now and will forever.

The journey is amazing, but this is where I let you imagine where this story goes from here ;)

 _Until we read again..._

 _ **Danii/Queen of Derp**_


End file.
